


30 Days of Mystrade 年长组30天应梗小短文

by Ivylui, Ngaijuuyan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 30 Days of Mystrade, AU-Ooku, AU-Teenlock, AU-Unilock, BAMF Anthea, Established Relationship, First Kiss, First Time, Girl!Mycroft - Freeform, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mentions of raping, Riding boots, Threesome - M/M/M, jealous!Mycroft
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-09 10:23:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 8,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3246155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivylui/pseuds/Ivylui, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ngaijuuyan/pseuds/Ngaijuuyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>GN们给梗，我扩成文。纯粹练笔，长短不一，没有特殊要求的我会看情况要不要肉，有特殊要求一定要写清楚。如果梗实在没能力写，我会回复GN表示歉意。所谓的写清楚就是，如果你要“傻白甜”，别等我写出来了嫌没有肉，因为你没有要“傻白甜+肉”！以此类推，请举一反三。一共写三十个题目，长度都不会太长，也不会太短。太多我怕坚持不下去。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1 - Movie in with Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【配对】雷麦雷 LML Lestrade/Mycroft/Lestrade  
> 【分级】PG13  
> 【警告】无  
> 【供梗】我自己

如此惨烈的现场连身经百战的苏格兰场银狐都觉得胃里有点翻江倒海。这还不算最糟糕的，最糟糕的是世界唯一的咨询侦探·大不列颠及北爱尔兰联合王国最聪明的两个人之一此时也是毫无头绪，正烦躁地招惹迟钝到无法感知他的低气压，胆敢从他身边经过的每一个人。好医生蹲在侦探的触手范围之外，一脸苦哈哈地检查着地上和天花板上还能辨认出形状的曾经是一个大活人的碎块。这已经是一周内第二个现场了，由于状态实在惨烈，媒体几乎比过圣诞节还热闹，上司自然是每天几乎是黏在他后脑勺上喋喋不休，好像多说两句话就能马上找到重大线索一样。 

Lestrade不动声色地叹了口气，他为这个案子几乎三天没合眼，累了就在办公室打个盹儿，趁着午休回去洗个三分钟的澡换身衣服，简直快忘了自己家床是长什么样的。手底下的小年轻们也是个个顶着惨兮兮的黑眼圈，跟DCI Gregson儿子游戏机里的丧尸没什么两样。看了看表，时间已近午夜，他决定放大伙儿都回去休息一夜，清一清大脑，有家人的都联络联络感情，怎么也得混个脸熟，免得谁家媳妇又跟人跑了。他让下属们把现场收拾收拾，郑重地拜托John把Sherlock拎回家吃点东西，如果可能的话让他睡个觉。小疯子要是再毫无征兆地“咕咚”一声倒在现场，他哥又要把探长念个半天。 

说到他哥。Lestrade拿出手机，发了个短信。 

 _今晚在家吗？我想过去。——G_  

还没来得及把手机揣回兜里，对方就发来了回复。 

_在，我等你。——M_

Lestrade露出了几天来难得的笑意，想了想，敲下一句话发送出去。 

 _我还有点文件要处理，困了就先睡吧。就是想抱抱你。x——G_  

短信铃声几乎立刻响起，年长的Holmes虽然不爱发短信，真要发起来其实跟他弟弟一样掌握着无影指的绝技。Lestrade一直觉得他这点非常可爱。 

 _我也还剩一点手尾。早点回来。x——M_  

探长看完便把手机收了起来。两人早已形成了绝佳的默契，知道什么时候可以结束一段交谈，不会引起任何一方的尴尬。 

回到办公室把当天的工作都整理完，再一看表，已经快两点了。他码好桌上的文件，拿起外套和公文包走出办公室。整层楼里只剩下他一盏孤灯和安全出口的绿色照明。他检查了门窗电器，把灯关掉，摸着黑走进电梯，坐进自己车里，疲惫地揉了揉额角，发动引擎。 

耐着性子通过Mycroft家门口的一连串安全装置，探长把大衣随手一挂，踢掉鞋子袜子，将公文包扔到沙发上，赤脚走上二楼。卧室的门缝里透出一丝光亮，他静悄悄地打开门，发现Mycroft也刚回来，正站在衣橱前解着马甲上的纽扣。官员回头给了他一个微笑，Lestrade走上前，接过他脱下的马甲挂在一旁，转身从后面搂住他的腰，轻吻他的鬓角。 

两人都没有说话，经过漫长的一天，他们都知道彼此不需要太多言语。Mycroft扯掉领带，解开勒了一天的领口纽扣，Lestrade则拉出他的衬衫下摆，从下面替他解开剩下的纽扣。两人的手在Mycroft胸前相遇，探长轻轻握住那两只白皙修长的手，又吻了吻恋人的颈窝。他把白衬衫从恋人肩上脱下，任其掉落在一旁的地上，随即两只大手搭在Mycroft腰间，轻巧地解开了皮带。官员往后一倒，靠在恋人怀里，困倦又愉悦地轻哼一声。“唔……” 

皮带发出细小的破空之声，滑落在地板上。Lestrade把身子绵软的恋人撑在怀里，解开了长裤的腰头，拉下拉链，让它在地板上堆成一团，随即轻笑了一声。 

“内裤小贼。”

“我在自己家里捡到的。”

“捡来的你也穿。”

“我记得自己好像住在自由世界。”

“闭嘴，抬腿。”

Lestrade帮他脱下最后一块布料，跪在地上扶着他的腰，抬头欣赏恋人在街灯余辉的映照下白皙得近乎透明的身体。

“Hi，美人。”在可爱的肚脐旁印下轻吻，Lestrade站起身，又在恋人眼睑上落下一吻。“宝贝，去开洗澡水，我马上过来。”Mycroft点头走进浴室。Lestrade收拾好地上的衣服，把自己的也脱掉，一一放到正确的位置，然后便走进浴室找他的恋人去了。 

Mycroft背对着他，正仰头冲着热水。Lestrade走过去，又从背后搂住他，半勃的分身顶在挺翘的臀瓣上。两人都知道对方已经累得一点想法都没有，但那并不能阻止身体自动做出反应。Mycroft在他怀里转过身，轻吻他的唇。两人静静地为彼此清洗身体，冲掉泡沫，擦干，一起刷牙，疲惫地爬到大床上紧贴着躺下。Lestrade打了个大大的哈欠，毫无挣扎地闭上眼睛。Mycroft一只手撑着头，轻抚他的侧脸。半晌，官员静静地开口。 

“搬过来吧。” 

Lestrade半梦半醒间轻哼一声，困顿地眨眨眼睛，不确定自己是否听错了。 

Mycroft笑了笑，重复道：“搬过来陪我。” 

Lestrade慢慢绽出灿烂的微笑，撑起身子吻了一下Mycroft。 

“好。” 

————————

End.


	2. Day 2 - Equestrian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【配对】雷麦 LM Lestrade/Mycroft  
> 【分级】NC17  
> 【警告】无  
> 【供梗】芫荽

隐在平顶礼帽下的微笑，剪裁得体的的燕尾礼服，雾金色的双排扣恰到好处地勾勒出颀长的腰身，白手套轻柔包裹着纤细的音乐家的手指，那双长腿，哦那双长腿在紧身白裤和黑色马鞍的衬托下根本无法遮掩任何细腻柔和的线条，流畅的肌肉曲线一直延伸进锃亮的黑色高筒马靴中，连鞋跟上的银色马刺都能让他浮想联翩。 

Lestrade呆呆地看着手上的相册，完全没听到大门开启又闭合的声音。一声礼貌的轻咳让他猛地回过神来，下意识地抹了抹嘴角。“啊，Mycroft，这么早就回来了？”他话都说完了才发现房间已经陷入一片昏暗，最后一抹残阳正挣扎着没入地平线。

“算他们有点良心，知道今天是自由世界的休息日。”Mycroft随手将公文包扔到高背皮椅里，扯松了领带，解开衬衫最上面的纽扣。他坐到Lestrade身边，好奇地看了一眼恋人手上的相册。“哦，那是我大学拍的。”探长轻吻恋人的脸颊，把相册递给他，起身拿起已经冷了多时的茶。“饿了吗？我给你做饭，还是叫外卖？”

“外卖。我饿了。”指尖轻轻扫过相纸，Mycroft抬头看向端着威士忌酒瓶和两个杯子走回来的探长。“你喜欢这个？”

探长轻笑一声。“你说那个把马鬃毛扎成小辫子的运动？”Dressage（盛装舞步）。Mycroft纠正道。“不，它不认识我，我也不认识它。”

官员接过酒杯，不着痕迹地笑了笑，没再追问下去。与恋人聊了几句日常琐事，他故作随性地提起了父母想见见他的事情。其实妈咪早就不知催了他多少遍，这次见时机恰好，他就“顺便”提了一下。探长果然欣然答应了，Mycroft暗中松了一口气。虽然把握很大，不代表他不会紧张。

接下来便是平淡的日常，两人用过晚餐，早早洗漱爬上大床，自然又是一夜旖旎。

***

Lestrade望着那座高耸的石头房子，不不不，石头宫殿，惊得有点合不拢嘴。他不确定到底是好医生把他给骗了，还是Mycroft在耍他。探长木然转头看着恋人。“我以为你是在一间温馨的乡间小屋里长大的？”

“哦你说木屋吗？在那边，大概有三哩远。”Mycroft指着一个方向，Lestrade眯起眼睛看过去，只看到一片浓密的绿荫。

“可John……”Lestrade闭上了嘴，他才不想让Mycroft知道自己因为要见父母太紧张跑去找好医生做功课。不过有什么不同呢，Mycroft肯定早就知道了。官员果然露出了恶魔的微笑。“圣诞节家里的员工都回去了，妈咪不喜欢在空荡荡的宅子里过节。”

Lestrade无奈地扶住了额头。“别告诉我你家晚餐还要穿礼服。”他看到那恶魔的微笑愈发深邃，赶紧摆了摆手。“行了，别告诉我。我知道你连衣服都替我准备好了。”就说平时在家花瓶倒了都恨不得打电话叫小黑衣来扶的大英懒猫绝不可能毫无理由地主动替二人收拾行李。

“嗯哼。若是不穿Jerrold会把你嫌弃到泥里去。”官员的恶魔微笑以肉眼可见的速度坠落成了心有余悸的苦笑。

“Jerrold？”Lestrade心中一惊。除了声名在外的妈咪，竟然还有这么一位隐藏大BOSS能让年长的Holmes露出那种表情。Sherlock怎么没提过那人？

Mycroft正要开口，车已经在大宅门口悄无声息地停下，同时正门也像装了感应装置一般应声而开。一名头发斑白，精神矍铄的老人穿着一身黑色正装，戴着白手套，踩着锃亮的黑皮鞋走出来，替他们开了车门。

“欢迎回家，Master Mycroft。Lestrade先生。”老者对探长颔了个角度精确的首，Lestrade强忍住缩起脖子的冲动点了点头，突然觉得自己有点像从TARDIS掉落到唐顿庄园的外星人。 _Master Mycroft？_

“Gregory，这是我们的管家，Jerrold。”

Lestrade习惯性地伸出手，目光里还不由自主地多了点敬仰。“你好，请叫我Greg就好。”

管家怔了片刻，若非常年与Holmes兄弟相处，恐怕看不出那一瞬的闪神。他很快恢复了常态，握住探长的手。“很高兴能为您服务，Master Gregory。”

探长尴尬地笑笑，感觉背后一滴冷汗滑落。Donovan听到那个称呼肯定会嘲笑他至少三年…

小黑衣把行李送进卧室，Mycroft则径直把他领到了起居室。Lestrade一路拼命记忆着各种房间的位置，生怕半夜起来抽个烟就再也找不到自家恋人了。

见父母的场景远没有Lestrade想象的那般可怕。妈咪Holmes很是亲切地问候了他（甚至比对自己亲儿子还好），Holmes老先生则从头到尾都笑眯眯的。像所有母亲一样，妈咪Holmes给Lestrade又是塞茶又是塞点心，好像他一路坐着Mycroft的豪华小黑车过来有多么劳累似的。至于Mycroft，他先跟父亲小声交谈了几句，接下来的所有时间都用在跟妈咪顶嘴和躲在他旁边生闷气上。

过了一会儿，他们决定上楼换衣服准备用餐，Lestrade全程都不得不忍住把领结扯下来烧成灰的冲动。所幸Mycroft已经事先跟他把餐桌的规矩都复习了一遍，看似严苛的Jerrold也没有为难可怜的探长。最后Lestrade几乎是挣扎着洗完澡，还没彻底擦干就筋疲力尽地倒在床上，睡得不省人事了。跟Holmes一家打交道，简直比狂飙半个伦敦追凶还累。

***

Lestrade被晨光唤醒，发现Mycroft已经不见了。床头柜上有张纸条，写着妈咪Holmes一早就跟丈夫飞到国外度假去了，理由是给小两口更多的“空间”。探长无奈地挠挠头，翻身下床洗漱了一番，穿好衣服下楼找Mycroft。

走进早餐室，Jerrold递过来一杯茶，告诉他Master Mycroft刚刚去了马场，请Master Gregory用餐过后去加入他。Lestrade又确认了一遍自己没有听错，确实是马场，然后疑惑万分地坐了下来，匆匆把早餐一扫而空，问清楚方位便上了路。

马场并不远，走了十几分钟他就看到一大片被木栅栏圈起来的地皮。慢慢走到角落里的小木屋前，却被一个看上去三十出头的男人拦住了去路。

“这里是私人领地。你迷路了？”男人将手上的木桶放到一边。

“早安，Mycroft在这里？”私人领地。Lestrade暗自叹息一声。

“你是谁？”

“抱歉。Greg Lestrade。你好。”Lestrade伸出手，却被男人彻底忽视了。狐疑的目光上下打量着他，让他有点不舒服地挪了挪身子。男人只朝一个方向支了支下巴便走了进去。

啊哈。Lestrade若有所思地笑笑，朝他指的方向走了过去，转过墙角，便看到一袭黑色的身影优雅地坐在马背上踱步。

没有礼帽，没有燕尾礼服，但优雅的身段和白裤黑靴已经足够让Lestrade胸口和别的地方猛地一紧。他靠在栏杆上抱起双臂，微笑着打量那个游刃有余的身影。

Mycroft绕着场地遛了两圈热身，回头发现Gregory站在一旁，便微笑着调转马头朝他靠了过去。“喜欢你看到的吗？”

“非常。”眼前的美景少了照片上的锋芒，却多了几分沉稳和淡定。他走上前轻拍马颈，牵起恋人握着缰绳的手亲了一下。“刚才见到你‘小男朋友’了。”

“小男朋友？”Mycroft莫名其妙地看了他一眼。

“在小屋门口，黑发，高个子。”

“Cecil？”Mycroft轻笑一声。“他是这里的管理人。比Sherlock小两岁，接了他父亲的班。”

“唔…果然是你小男朋友。”Lestrade看到Mycroft不解的眼神，不忍心再吊他胃口。“如果眼神能杀人，我已经死在你的‘私人领地’上了。”

“啊，”Mycroft瞪大眼睛，脸上飞过一丝红晕。“他以前在别的地方上学，但确实很喜欢一放假就往这里跑。我还…以为他只是喜欢马。”

“所以他不是你的马童小情人？跟大少爷在月黑风高的夜晚相约在马厩里幽会？”Lestrade笑了起来，Mycroft那个窘迫的样子太好玩了。

“Gregory…！”Mycroft差点就要噘嘴了。差点。他决定转移话题。“你要试试吗？”

探长点点头走进马厩，从面色阴沉的Cecil手上接过一副护腿和一匹漂亮的小母马，蹲下身子绑好护腿，温柔抚摸着小母马线条优雅的颈部，对它低语了几句，随即翻身上马。他离开时瞥见了Cecil脸上一闪而过的惊讶，也没多想就出去了。

恋人吃惊的目光让他很是受用，他赶上去与Mycroft并排走在护栏边，刻意不去回应官员审视的目光。

“你会骑马？”没过多久，Mycroft就忍不住了。

“小时候Grandpère经常带我到马场玩。”Lestrade嫣然一笑。“如果没进重案组，我现在就是骑警了。”

Mycroft忍不住想象了一下Gregory穿着盛装御马而行的样子，但不得不马上阻止了自己，因为那副光景实在太美好，让他感觉有些眩晕。随即他回过神来，看了一眼Gregory胯下的马，有点不可思议地说：“Cecil把她给你了？”

“嗯，她很漂亮不是吗。”Lestrade摸了摸小母马的鬃毛。

“唔…他没告诉你这位美人外号鬼见愁，不知有多少人曾为她膝碎？”

小母马仿佛能听懂似地哼了一声，继续不紧不慢地踱着步子。Lestrade大笑几声，颇为得意地说：“可能她是看上我了。你家还缺马童吗？如果不嫌我太老的话。”

Mycroft意味深长地看了他一眼。“我可以考虑让你给我当私人马童，既然你如此担心Cecil会把我拐走。”

“听您的吩咐。My Master。”Lestrade在马背上夸张地鞠了一躬，随即一夹马腹冲了出去。Mycroft瞬间便反应过来紧随其后。两人一前一后疾驰了一会儿，不知不觉跑上了一座平缓的小山丘，马场和大宅都隐在了苍郁的树林背后。Lestrade跳下马来，走到Mycroft旁边伸出手，把他也扶了下来。他们拴好两匹马，探长把夹克铺在草地上让Mycroft坐下，将他拉进怀里吻了上去。

Mycroft坐在Gregory腿上，脸颊绯红，探长的吻与平时有些不同，暴露了难得一见的占有欲和野性。霸道的吮吸和啃噬令他嘴唇红肿，舌头毫不留情地挤进来，没有给他留下任何躲闪的余地。当然Mycroft也没打算躲闪。好不容易被探长松开，Mycroft急促地喘了一小会儿气，轻轻摩挲着恋人颈后细软的毛发，贴在他耳边说：“我会跟Cecil谈谈。”

带着歉意轻吻恋人被咬得有些发肿的唇，探长把头埋进Mycroft颈间，深深吸入他的气息。“算了，别因为我让气氛变尴尬。”他凝视着Mycroft在晨光下湛蓝的眸子。“我知道，你是我的。”

第二个吻缓慢而轻柔，舌尖顽皮地搅动，一个个细细的吮吻，让彼此的味道交缠，交换无声的倾诉和承诺。温暖的手滑过包裹在白色布料中的大腿，指节轻轻掠过腿间完全无法遮掩的鼓胀。Mycroft一声惊喘，情不自禁地贴上了探长的身体。“Gre…Gregory…在这里…嗯…不行……”

探长一手环住恋人的腰，紧紧贴着自己，过了好久才恋恋不舍地放开。“回去吧。”

“再等等……”Mycroft闭上眼睛集中精神，做了好几个深呼吸，这才感觉自己能站起来了。他翻身坐到一旁，等血液从某个特定的部位回流到全身，最后才站起来，顺手拉起了一直微笑着的Gregory。

两人放任马儿踱着悠闲的步子回到大宅，一路保持沉默，各自想着心事。回到家中，Gregory先从马背上跳下来，非常自然地再次伸手去扶Mycroft，等他把官员接到怀里扶稳，才发现Jerrold和Cecil就在不远处小声谈话，此时正转过来看着他们。探长有些羞涩地笑笑，向二人打过招呼，转身拉着Mycroft进屋去了。

***

还没把房门关严，Lestrade就迫不及待地抱起Mycroft，一脚带上房间门，大步穿过房间把他扔到了巨大的四柱床上。欺身上前，嘴角带着笑，压低嗓音在他耳边低语：“你早就看到他们了。”

官员勾起嘴角，指尖轻轻扫过恋人的侧脸。“是你不让我跟他谈的。”

“小坏蛋……”探长嗤笑一声，正欲亲吻Mycroft，却被身下的人一脚踏在胸口推开了。Mycroft高傲地仰起头，叉着双臂。“你好像还有工作没完成吧，马童？”

对着恋人调皮的笑容，Lestrade无奈又好笑地轻叹一声，一手托住胸前那只脚，轻吻他的膝盖。“Yes，my Master。”他解开马靴脚踝处的系带，松开绑紧的靴子，脱下来扔到一边，再脱掉袜子，轻吻恋人白皙的脚背，然后换到另一边，重复同样的动作，这次却把五根脚趾都轻轻咬了一口。Lestrade抬起目光，Mycroft已经舒服地闭上了眼睛，陷进松软的被褥里全身放松下来。他扶起恋人的上身，让他靠在自己怀里，替他脱掉外套和马甲，解开黑色领结和衬衫纽扣。这小坏蛋，还穿灯笼袖。Lestrade轻笑一声，让衬衫松松地挂在Mycroft身上，俯下身去帮他松开皮带，解开高腰马裤的门襟，用极其缓慢的速度脱了下来，途中在一点点露出的长腿上留下细碎的亲吻。

有点痒痒的轻吻让Mycroft舒服得蜷起了脚趾，他不自觉地把腿张得更开，早已忘了自己先开始玩的主仆游戏。白色紧身裤被脱掉，他抬起一条腿搭在Lestrade肩上，方便探长沿着他的脚踝一直亲吻到膝盖，再俯身沿着大腿内侧的柔软肌肤一路吮吻，最后隔着内裤用唇瓣描绘那火热的突起处。轻抚腰侧和大腿的手指勾住内裤腰头，Lestrade在他胯间抬起头凝视着恋人。“可以吗？My Master。”

光裸的脚再次将他推开，白皙的脚趾从Lestrade胸口滑至胯下绷紧的鼓胀处。探长闭上眼睛，把那只调皮的脚往硬挺上一按，舒服地轻叹一声。

“脱掉。”略显沙哑的声音里透着难以言喻的魅惑，探长迅速爬下床去，解开护腿踢掉鞋袜，用最快速度褪去身上的衣物。Mycroft带着露骨的欲望凝视Gregory的身体，同时隔着薄薄的布料抚慰自己的分身，还故意弯起一条腿侧过身子，松垮的衬衫要命地悬在最重要的部位半遮不掩。

Lestrade低吼一声，把最后一片布料胡乱往身后一扔，几乎是扑到床上拍开了Mycroft的手。他一把扯下恋人的内裤，大手握住勃起的分身迅速套弄起来，同时在他耳边不容抗拒地低语。“我的。”

“谁叫你…啊…太慢……”双腿自动缠上恋人的腰身，Mycroft仰起头让探长在颈间恣意吮吻。Gregory轻车熟路的逗引很快便让Mycroft完全放松下来，沉浸在彻底信任的安全感和火热的欲望中。官员几乎不会在任何场合放弃哪怕一丝控制权，只有与Gregory在一起，只有在被他拥进怀中时，他才能感到安全，有能力放下一切。

相处了这么久，Lestrade早已能从最微小的细节中本能地察觉恋人的需求，他尽可能让自己整个人都覆在恋人身上，亲吻着能够到的所有肌肤，下体缓缓磨蹭着他的勃起。自己刚才极力掩饰的不安明显感染了Mycroft。Lestrade有点痛恨自己。他明知道Mycroft直到现在都对自己不太自信，生怕稍微踏错一步就会毁了两人的感情。尽管官员绝少表现出来，但Lestrade知道他会受到自己的影响，经历同样的情绪起伏。这样的Mycroft实在是可爱，却也经常让Lestrade心疼不已。

二人在床上缓慢地缠绵了片刻，欲望终于占了上风，单纯的肌肤之亲不再能够满足他们。Lestrade耐着性子在他耳边柔声问：“你带了吗？”

“嗯……”Mycroft发出不知是呻吟还是回应的声音。“床头，第一个抽屉…”

Lestrade从里面找出一管润滑液，想了想，又拿出一枚安全套。他把套子放在一边，打开润滑液的盖子，把手指沾湿。“腰抬一下，宝贝。”往Mycroft腰后塞了个枕头，将他一条腿架在肩上，手指轻轻按揉他的入口。接近正午的阳光洒在Mycroft身上，Lestrade能看到他脸上细软的汗毛，他紧闭的眼睑在轻颤，让探长忍不住在上面印下一个吻。Mycroft凌乱的衬衫在阳光下透出粉红的肉色，锁骨和胸前快要褪去的几点吻痕更是带出了一丝淫靡。Lestrade拨开垂在恋人额前的乱发，又在他颈间添了几点红痕。

三根手指已经能流畅地进出，Mycroft轻哼一声，故意收紧了后穴。“手指…不要了。”

恋人的小任性让Lestrade不禁失笑。他拿起旁边的安全套递到Mycroft嘴边，身下的人乖巧地咬住封口撕开替他戴上，探长又小心翼翼地补充了一层润滑液。备受忽视的勃起已经受不了更多刺激。他调整姿势轻轻推进，用吻堵住恋人细碎的低吟，缓缓沉入最深处，停下来轻叹一声。身下的人低垂眼睑，咬着嘴唇，正在努力适应他的存在。探长轻抚他紧绷的唇线，低头吻了上去。直到感觉Mycroft的身体再次放松下来，他才开始了缓慢的抽插，退出到仅剩前端埋在恋人体内，再轻柔但坚定地推进。

让人焦灼的慢舞使两人的感官敏锐了数倍，每一点微小的摩擦都让他们想要更多。Mycroft首先按捺不住，他用四肢缠住身上的人，贴着他的肩膀迫切地低语。“Gregory…快些，用力，求求你……”

探长早已忍耐不住，哪里还经得住他这样恳求。把Mycroft的长腿捞起，就着插入的姿势直接将他翻转过来，突然的大动作让官员措手不及，后穴的强烈摩擦逼出他一声尖细的呻吟。还没来得及适应，Gregory就压上他的后背，下体用力挺动起来。比平时敏感了太多的身体骤然被卷进快感的漩涡中，Mycroft被死死压在床上动弹不得，连呻吟也被捂在柔软的枕头里变得模糊不清。他只能攥紧床单，无助地迎合Gregory的需索。

挂在Mycroft身上的衬衫挡住了大片肌肤，Lestrade低吼一声，拽起恋人的手臂将衣服脱下，紧接着又拉起他另一只手，让Mycroft整个上半身悬在空中，用更快的节奏狠狠撞进他的身体。双手被拽向身后，暴露出Mycroft光裸的背脊上每一条细腻的肌肉起伏。阳光让他背后快要褪去的齿印红斑又清晰起来，因连续的拍打而泛起一片淡粉色的臀瓣努力吞吐着恋人的分身，Lestrade每次抽出，都能看到被完全撑开的穴口带出一圈红嫩的肌肉。Mycroft失去遮掩的呻吟淫靡地回荡在室内，不时还会转成带着颤音的哭喊。但一直都是他的名字。Gregory，Gregory，Gregory……

哦他的声音……Lestrade最后一丝自持终于被击溃，他松开Mycroft的手，用足以留下淤痕的力道紧紧攥住恋人的腰，几乎用尽全身力气狠狠冲撞几下，低吼着他的名字高潮了。

Gregory重重地倒在他身上，急促地呼吸着，还没等全身的轻颤平复过来，就把他翻了过来，一口气吞入已经被前液打湿的勃起。Mycroft反射性地抓起一把灰发，不受控制地挺进那火热的口腔里，几下吞吐便彻底释放出来。

***

两人维持着那个姿势直到呼吸慢慢平复下来，Lestrade枕着Mycroft的大腿，懒懒地亲吻他的下腹。官员有一下没一下地梳理着探长的灰发，过了好一会儿才歪着身子从床头拿起香烟点燃，闭着眼睛深吸一口，见Gregory撑起身子，便把烟递到他嘴边。探长就着Mycroft的手也吸了一口，看到恋人转身 _从墙上抠下一块墙纸_ …不，是伪装成墙纸的 _完美嵌入式手制烟灰缸_ ，忍不住笑得连吐出的烟雾都一抖一抖的。

“那是什么鬼？”Lestrade边笑边说。

Mycroft撇了撇嘴。“妈咪不让我抽烟。”

“Jerrold也不知道？”

嗤笑一声。“怎么可能。不过只要别留下烟味他就会放我一马。”

“唔……”Lestrade拉过Mycroft的手又吸了一口，然后俯身亲吻他赤裸的胸口。探长对恋人的身体有种近乎崇拜的迷恋，仿佛在用唇和手倾诉那些说不出的感情。为此也总是擦枪走火，直接发展成第二次，甚至第三次，第二天不得不面对Mycroft幽怨的眼神和淡淡的黑眼圈。不过官员也从未真正拒绝过他。

“有一次…嗯…我不小心烫坏了床单。”Mycroft掐灭烟蒂，一手轻轻梳理着柔软的灰发。

“……嗯？”探长并没有停下动作，半心半意地听着。

“Jerrold扣了我两个礼拜的甜点，对妈咪说我牙痛……”

贴着恋人的肚皮发出低沉的笑声，探长轻轻咬了一口柔软的腹部。“所以未来的大英政府其实是被老管家吃得死死的惨绿少年？”

头顶传来Mycroft不服气的辩驳。“世界之王站在给自己换过尿布的人面前也抬不起头来。”

两人齐声大笑，探长正要吻住Mycroft，门外一声轻咳却把他们吓得险些滚下床去。

“先生们，午餐已经准备好了。”Jerrold淡淡地说。

赤条条的两个人迅速从床上滚下来，Mycroft匆匆朝门外喊了一声“马上就来。”随即冲进更衣室翻找衣物。Lestrade则迅速打开窗户通风，顺手把“烟灰缸”塞回墙里，接过Mycroft扔出来的衣服胡乱套上。“不用穿礼服了？”

“妈咪他们不在，我叫Jerrold吩咐厨房做便餐。”Mycroft肩上搭着衣服，扯着裤子从更衣室快步走了出来。“快点，Jerrold不喜欢有人迟到。”他们迅速整理好衣物走向门口，Mycroft拉开房门前一刻，探长瞥见他脖子上的红痕，一闪身挡在恋人前面，露出招牌式的微笑对管家打了个招呼：“啊，Jerrold，谢谢。”说完便拉上不明就里的Mycroft匆匆下了楼。

管家看着两人的背影，又转头看看房间地上散乱的明显被他们遗忘了存在的衣裤，抽了抽鼻子，不着痕迹地笑了笑，随即关上房门，默默走了下去。

***

两天后，探长收获了Cecil“伤他的心就等着被马踹死”的亲切提示，以及Jerrold满满一张信纸的“Master Mycroft最爱美食一览”，拎着他请老管家偷偷塞了一套马术装备的行李箱，愉快地满载而归。

————————

End.


	3. Day 3 - Home Sweet Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【配对】麦雷 ML Mycroft/Lestrade  
> 【分级】NC17  
> 【警告】AU Mycroft年上 麦雷养成 非主要角色死亡  
> 【供梗】@福尔蘑菇

第一次相遇是在任务现场。8岁大的小男孩跪在亲人的血泊中，表情木然地看着头一个冲进来的他。男孩以难以置信的镇定回答队友们的提问，却全程紧紧攥着他的衣角不愿放手。他把他交给善后人员，男孩依旧不肯松手，巧克力色的大眼睛里头一次出现了泪水，却咬着嘴唇并不说话。他的眼神让他心中一颤，神使鬼差地对善后的特工低语几句，俯身抱起了男孩。两人被留在深夜的细雨中，肩上的濡湿却并非来自雨水。他把他带回家，知道了他的名字。那年，他23岁。

第一次争吵是在两人的家中。他推掉与大使的会议把遍体鳞伤的13岁男孩从学校接回家，告诉他先动手便是输了。愤怒的男孩哭喊着指责他害死了自己的父母，学校里的混蛋却都管男孩叫灾星。他无言以对，蹲下身想搂住男孩，却被一把推开，尴尬地僵在原地。那也是他第一次不知所措。那天深夜，男孩默默推开他的房门，爬到床上紧紧搂住他的脖子，哭得撕心裂肺，反复说着对不起。他悄悄擦去眼角滑落的泪水，柔声安慰浑身颤抖的孩子。接下来的整整一个月，男孩每晚都要搂着他才能安心入睡。那年，他28岁。

第一个吻，他18岁，大学报到的前夜。已是俊俏青年的他又一次爬上他的床，给了他一个青涩的吻。他惊恐地发现自己的身体竟对那个吻产生了强烈的反应。他推开青年，告诉他两人是家人。青年红着脸辩驳，却被他呵斥一顿。面对轰然关闭的房门，他第一次发现自己对青年的感情已经悄然改变。男人无声掩面，陷入深深的羞愧与矛盾中。青年的不辞而别让那夜成了两人最后一次相见，他除了往特定的账号里汇去足够他完成学业的金额，却再也不敢多做什么。那年，他33岁。痛苦，纠结。

***

Mycroft被陌生的电话铃声惊醒，他迟疑了几秒，猛然反应过来，越过床头的工作电话拿起那台老旧的功能机，略微颤抖的拇指按下接听键。“Holmes。”

“Holmes先生？Lestrade警长在执行任务时中枪，目前正在手术。他的资料上没有家人和紧急联系人，我们找到了这个号码，决定通知你一声。”

每个字都像砸在心头的一块巨石，对方说完时，Mycroft已经控制不住全身的颤抖。“你…怎么找到这个号码的……”

“他随身佩戴的银链上挂着刻有你联系方式的铭牌。你能到医院来一下吗？”

“我马上去。”问清医院名称，Mycroft匆匆换下睡衣。十年了。毫无音讯的十年，他以为Gregory早已将他遗忘……他无视了所有交通规则，几乎是一头撞进医院里。一个警官模样的男人从长凳上站起来，见他这个样子，善解人意地跳过了问候。

“他还在手术，刚才护士告诉我子弹幸运地避过了心脏，不过失血过多，手术还要持续一段时间。”

“心脏……”过大的信息量让Mycroft根本无法反应，警官同情地拍拍他的肩膀，留下一张名片，无声地离开了。男人木然收起名片，几乎是无意识地给助手发短信推掉所有预约，盯着手术室门上的红灯呆站了一整夜。

***

昏昏沉沉地睁开眼睛，身体沉重得好像不是自己的东西。眼前是白茫茫的天花板，一抹残阳在上面留下金色的余晖。他缓慢地眨了眨眼睛，指尖立刻被温暖覆盖，直到此时他才发现自己的手指冰凉而僵硬。他侧过目光，看到一张熟悉又陌生的脸，费力地微笑起来。张嘴想叫他的名字，却虚弱得无法发出声音。握住他的温暖手心紧了紧。“别说话。你很安全，我会一直陪着你。”他又眨了眨眼睛，勾勾被他握在手心里的手指，再次沉沉睡去。

再次睁开双眼，意识的迷雾似乎消散了许多，随之而来的却是让他想尖声嘶吼的剧痛。但他只发出了一声沙哑的呢喃，马上就是一阵脚步声靠近，指尖又传来令人安心的温暖。室内一片漆黑，只有各种仪器闪烁出的微光，但他不用看也知道那个温暖来自何人。他强忍喉咙干涩的疼痛，无力地叫了一声。“My……”

“我在。”插着吸管的水杯被递到嘴边，一只手轻柔地扶起他的头。他勉强喝了两口，筋疲力尽地靠回枕头上。温暖又回到指尖，男人低沉的声音再次响起，轻柔而坚定。“出院了就跟我回家。”一股暖意从胸口弥漫开来，仿佛疼痛也不那么难以忍受了。意识朦胧间，他听见了自己的回答。“好……”再次陷入昏睡的那一刻，他仿佛感到温暖的唇瓣贴上了手背。是错觉吗？他来不及思考，就被睡魔拥入了怀中。

他不断重复短暂的清醒和漫长的昏睡，早已失去了时间概念，只知道每次一睁眼，Mycroft必定都在身边，多数时候都会握住他的手，有几次则是趴在他手边睡着。等他体力渐渐恢复了一些，就发现Mycroft基本上从不离开病房，而是把所有工作都移到了医院，只在他有力气下床后才偶尔离开去参加不得不出席的会议。他非常自然地让Mycroft给他擦拭身体，躺得无聊了还会求Mycroft跟他聊天，给他念书，年长的男人每次都会放下手头的工作满足他的要求，两人都没有提起那缺失的十年，仿佛一切都不曾发生。

***

出院那天，Mycroft把他接回家里，男人依旧住在原来的地方，没有多出来的新面孔，连家中摆设都不曾改变。Mycroft把他安顿在以前的卧室里，让他躺在床上休息，从上衣内袋里掏出挂着铭牌的银链给他戴上。他用手指勾起还带着体温的铭牌轻轻摩挲，看着男人脸上多出的细纹。“你老了。”

Mycroft平淡地笑笑，替他掖好被角。“你长大了。”男人在他额头上留下轻吻，就像多年前对待那个男孩一般。他看着男人离开的背影，低声喃喃。“我早就长大了。”Mycroft的身形顿了顿，最终没有回答，而是悄然关上了房门。

他们像过去那样生活，只是Gregory还不能上班，他比过去多了更多闲暇，每日在家中翻看Mycroft的书籍和相册，在接到男人几乎每天分秒不差的短信提醒后吃药。年长的男人会在黄昏时分准时回家，为他准备晚饭，询问他一天的情况，然后到书房处理带回来的工作，偶尔也会念书给他听。最后会催促他回卧室躺好，照例在他额头上轻吻一下，留下昏黄的夜灯轻轻阖上房门。

年轻人的身体总是恢复得很快，在闷得几乎能在身上种蘑菇之后，Gregory终于得到医生的批准可以复勤。他高兴得只差没在地上打滚，差点忽略了Mycroft脸上闪过的担忧。两人沉默着回到家中，Mycroft出于习惯为他准备了晚餐。他站在男人身边帮他清洗餐具，有些犹豫地开口。“可以跟你谈谈吗？”

***

他与Gregory面对面坐在餐桌旁，年轻人有些不自在地挪了挪身子。他平静地等他整理思绪，内心却掠过一丝惊惶。Gregory最后终于犹豫地开了口。“My…我知道你在担心我。但这是我的工作，我热爱这份工作。我、我以后会多注意。”年轻人又张了张嘴，最后还是没说什么，咬着嘴唇沉默下来。

他试图咽下哽住喉咙的肿块，没有成功，只得深吸一口气。“是的，我担心你。每天都在担心…或许你可以换个部门，我不会强求你辞掉工作，只是不想让你继续犯险…我可以跟总监说一声……”他还没说完，就被Gregory打断。

“不！你可以不用为我考虑这些，我是个成年人，有能力保护自己，也有权力决定自己的人生。我要留在重案组。我会留在重案组。”年轻人语气坚定。Mycroft看着他，当年那个抱着他哭得撕心裂肺的孩子确实已经长大了。眉宇间早已没有了当年的稚气，他这时才真正意识到，Gregory已经是个28岁的成熟男人。可是……

“我不认为让子弹擦过心脏叫有能力保护自己。你有权力决定自己的人生，但也应该考虑我的建议。你是我的孩子，我有权担心你。”

“孩子…孩子？”Gregory眼中似乎闪过了一丝怒火。“我早就不是孩子了。你知道吗？我十年前就不是个孩子了！”话已脱口而出，Gregory才反应过来自己说了什么。年轻人顿了顿，下定决心一般开口。“我知道你一直把我当成小屁孩，从来没有正视过我。但你知道吗，你给我那些钱我碰都没碰过。我独自完成学业，拼命工作还清贷款。我知道我永远比不上你，但我还是努力想靠近你。用我的方式，一点一点朝着你的方向挣扎前行。因为我爱你，作为一个男人，我爱你。”

他瞪大了眼睛，无法思考。惊讶很快转为恐慌，他盯着Gregory颈间爆出的青筋，十年前让他痛不欲生的羞愧和矛盾再次席卷他的内心。“你…为什么…帮你完成学业是我的责任…你不应该…你是我的孩子啊……”他语无伦次，根本不知道自己在说什么，只看到Gregory突然露出受辱的表情。年轻人绝望地苦笑着，安静地转过身，轻轻带上了厨房门。

他被留在餐桌旁，震惊和恐慌占据了他的思维。紧闭的房门唤起了记忆深处最痛苦的回忆，年轻人那绝望的苦笑又撕开了另一道陌生的伤口。他挣扎着思考。Gregory要走了。他不想让他离开。为什么？

_因为我爱他_

脑海中自动跳出的话语让他骤然屏住呼吸。Gregory不能离开，我爱他，Gregory不能离开……他踉跄着拉开门，跌跌撞撞地走到Gregory房门外。年轻人抱着头坐在床上，漆黑的室内只有惨淡的月光打出一道道模糊的光影。男人沉默着走上前去，青年抬起头，却被男人一言不发地吻住。

他们的衣服散落一地，男人仅剩的理智让他避开了Gregory的伤口，在他身上留下一个又一个标记占有的痕迹。颤抖的手抓起床头的乳液充当润滑，匆匆扩张后便挤进了青年紧致的穴口。灼热的内壁紧紧包裹着他，让他难以自持地疯狂挺动着腰身。缠在腰际的双腿猛然夹紧，青年哽咽着释放在他手中，打湿了两人的下腹和胸口。他狠狠撞入绞紧的后穴，嘶吼着Gregory的名字攀上顶峰。他喘息着倒在床上，把轻颤的恋人收入怀中，口中不断呢喃。“别走，Gregory，别走……”

他小心替他清理着一身狼藉，却难以忽略青年的偶尔的畏缩和依旧止不住的颤抖。他心中一惊，有些迟疑地开口。“你是……第一次？”

青年把脸埋进枕头里，难以察觉地点了一下头。“你可以笑，我不怪你。”

他瞬间便明白了个中缘由，爬到床上将青年紧紧搂在怀里，轻吻他的眼睑，温柔拍抚他光裸的后背，直到他的轻颤慢慢平息下来。“我怎么会笑你，傻瓜……”

***

手机震动的声音将他惊醒，往旁边一摸，身边早已没有了温暖的身体。他起床捡起地上的外套，接通电话简洁地说了几句，回过身却发现床头柜上赫然摆着那条银色的项链。他心里一沉，套上裤子抓起项链，匆忙查看了所有房间。浴室没有人，也没有刚使用过的痕迹。厨房没有人，书房没有人，家中除了他空无一人。恐慌突然回到脑中，他拨通那个号码，铃声却从掉落在地上的牛仔裤中响起。还未等他彻底陷入恐慌，手上的电话再次震动起来。他匆匆应付完电话，洗漱一番坐进了黑车，强压下惶乱的心情开始一天的工作。

黄昏时分，他小心翼翼地走进家门，沉寂的空气仿佛要压得他喘不过气来。家中依旧空无一人，只有那条银链静静地躺在咖啡桌上，闪着无辜的光芒。他将公文包扔到一边，颓然坐进沙发里，轻颤的双手拾起银链挂在颈上，冰冷的金属几乎要把他的血液冻结。他绝望地捂着脸，错过了门口传来的一声轻响。

是熟悉的脚步声让他猛醒过来，他刚站起身，一个年轻的身影就闪现在门口。青年把巨大的背包往地上一扔，助跑两步一蹦老高，他完全是反射性地稳稳托住了他的身体。

“Surprise！”青年在他耳边大喊一声，像章鱼一样四肢紧紧缠住他的上身。“我把东西都搬回来啦。”

男人呆呆地看着那双带着笑意的巧克力色眼睛。“你……没走？”

“我为什么要走？只是回苏格兰场办了复职手续，居然花了我大半天时间，那帮老头子太麻烦了。然后我就回宿舍把东西都搬过来了。”青年一直管自己的公寓叫宿舍，因为内心深处，他从来就没离开过这个家。

“那……手机……”告诉我这不是梦，上帝保佑我这不是梦。

青年调皮地吐吐舌头。“走得急忘带了。”

紧绷了一天的心猛地放松下来，他一下没控制住突然涌上来的热意，泪水顺着脸颊滑落。青年怔了怔，这才发现男人脖子上还挂着他的银链，他一下明白过来，慌忙开始结结巴巴地解释。“那、那个……我把链子留在床头是想告诉你我不会离开…真的，我、我只是想给你个惊喜，我不知道会…呃…对不起……”笨拙地擦掉男人的泪水，青年愈发慌张起来。“我错了…对不起，真的对不起，我早该想到…那个，我会不会很重……”

男人摇摇头。“不重，一点都不重……”他收紧了双臂，仿佛只有怀抱着这真切的重量才能正常呼吸。“一点都不重，傻瓜，让我再抱抱你……”

Gregory的唇贴上他的。生涩而带着歉意的吻。Mycroft闭上眼睛，恋人的双手环住他的脖子，银链发出金属摩擦的轻响，圆形铭牌在夕阳中反射出金色的光芒。正面凸起的字母组合成一个名字—— _Gregory Lestrade_ ；背面则是一串数字和另外一个姓名—— _Mycroft Holmes_ 。

————————

End.


	4. Day 4 – Mr. Bad Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【配对】雷麦 LM Lestrade/ Mycroft  
> 【分级】PG  
> 【警告】无  
> 【供梗】@liamsuer

大美女助理Anthea的观察日记：XX月XX日

①老板这颗老白菜终于让别人家的银狐狸拱了！（抹泪）  
②老板男人要求我监视老板的不健康习惯并向他报告，作为一个珍惜生命的助理我严词拒绝了。  
③老板男人用独家闺房秘事跟我做交易。  
④为了论坛的迷妹们A姐拼了！  
⑤老板男人接受了保证我生命不受威胁的条件。  
⑥向老板男人提供老板一天的进食状况（约等于零）。  
⑦老板男人来砸场子了！

————————

敲了敲门，平淡无波的声音叫他进去。Lestrade打开门，看见自家恋人一手撑着额头，另一只手则拿着钢笔“唰唰”地写着什么。他把手中的快餐盒往桌上一放，官员才抬起头来。

“Gregory？出什么事了吗？”监控小组没有报告任何异常。

探长拖了张椅子坐在Mycroft办公桌边。“来找你吃饭啊，看，我把晚餐都带来了。”

官员看了一眼桌上的快餐盒，撇撇嘴说：“我没时间，亲爱的。”

“小混蛋又欺负你了？”Lestrade毫无征兆地冒出一句话来，但Mycroft的反应却并非莫名其妙，而是把钢笔舞得飞快，一句话也不说。

“他胖了4磅。”Lestrade并不在意Mycroft的态度，兀自继续道。“John冒着生命危险偷偷告诉我的。你去的时候小混蛋是不是裹着床单？”

Mycroft眨眨眼睛，闷不吭声点了点头。

“那是怕你看出来。”探长越来越忍不住笑意。“大侦探夜观星象推理出他亲哥最近会上门‘找茬’，已经裹了好几天床单，就怕你突然出现发现他胖了。我猜你一进门就被他来了一顿铺天盖地的鄙视吧？那是为了转移你的注意力。”

官员又沉默了一会儿，探长眼尖地发现他的笔尖在不着痕迹地颤抖。抖震的幅度挣扎着蔓延到全身，Lestrade会心一笑。“我擅自把你每月给Sherlock定做的衬衫尺码改大了一号，明天就给他送去。”

Mycroft终于忍不住扔开钢笔大笑起来，好不容易止住笑意，他喘了一会儿气，起身绕过探长，一屁股坐在待客的沙发上，好整以暇地问。“亲爱的，晚餐吃什么？”

探长笑着摇摇头，知道自家老懒虫连筷子都不愿自己掰，便把快餐盒拿出来一一摆好，将掰好的筷子塞到他手里。“Anthea推荐的中餐。”

————————

总结：老板男人潜入现场不到五分钟，里面突然爆发出一阵诡异的笑声。那是老板？老板居然会那样笑？A姐我肯定是早上起床起错边了……

大帅T助理Anthea的观察日记：XX月XX日

①老板发现我在跟他男人勾搭了！（澄清：是纯洁的同志友谊，全都是为了老板你啊——！）  
②老板叫我去人事部办手续。卧槽？要炒我？老板你不能冲动啊炒了我谁给你半夜12点买零食买蛋糕啊！  
③人事给我涨工资了。  
④老板要我取消今天的牙医预约。  
⑤为了独家闺房秘事我狠狠心通知了老板男人。  
⑥老板男人要我保留预约。  
⑦老板男人又来砸场子了！

————————

“Mycroft？”Lestrade笑眯眯地走进来。

“有什么事吗Gregory，我五分钟后还有会议。”Mycroft故意头也不抬，把文件翻得哗啦哗啦的。

“我记得你今天约了牙医？”探长神情淡定地靠在办公桌上。

Mycroft还是头也不抬。“Anthea帮我取消了。突然有个紧急会议。”

“张嘴。”

“什……”Mycroft正欲发问，一根冰凉的东西就被塞到了嘴里。

“嗷——————！！！”

Lestrade抽出冰棍狠狠咬了一口，瞪着泪流满面的大英政府咬牙切齿地说：“跟我去看牙医！”

Mycroft捂着一边脸蛋，毫无形象地用袖口擦掉眼泪。“……不去。”

“你多大了还怕牙医！”

“牙医都是邪恶轴心！”

看着眼泪汪汪的老宝贝，探长也是不忍心再威逼，只好改为利诱。“乖，回家给你做好吃的。”

“你骗人，看完牙怎么吃东西。”Mycroft才不上当。

Lestrade想了想。“那我满足你三个愿望好了。不准无理取闹。”

“……五个。”好的政治家就是要抓住一切机会捞好处。

探长忍不住笑了起来。这人真是比三岁小孩还难缠。“好，都听你的。我们走吧？”

————————

总结：哀嚎？老板在哀嚎？他男人动私刑了？！要不要突击？要不要叫后援？不行为了闺房秘事我忍了……等等老板怎么笑得见牙不见眼地出来了？说好的私刑呢？说好的霸道攻强上女王受呢？！喂你们回来————！！

大长腿助理Anthea的观察日记：XX月XX日

……

————————

办公室里一片嘈杂忙碌，Anthea已经顾不上她的观察日记和几十万饥渴的粉丝。关键时刻为老板分忧才是好助手的职责。说起老板，Holmes先生已经在办公室里废寝忘食地工作了好几天，她犹豫了好几次都没有通知Lestrade探长，毕竟老板压力那么大，再重复之前的戏码搞不好会让两人大吵一架。她正想着，突然看到Lestrade探长从电梯里走了出来。Anthea正要说话，却被探长抬手制止。只见他提着一袋东西一言不发地走进了老板办公室。

厚重的木门在身后悄然阖上，Mycroft似乎没听到动静，依旧伏案忙碌着。他接起一通电话，用Lestrade完全听不出来是啥的语言说了几分钟，收起手机转身，这才发现探长已经站在了门口。

“Gregory？我不是跟你说这几天很忙，暂时回不去吗。你怎么来了。”Mycroft有点不耐烦，严重缺乏睡眠让他感到烦躁易怒。他不想在对付那帮披着友邦外衣的无赖时还分神照顾恋人的感受。

探长实在太理解缺乏睡眠和工作压力带来的糟糕情绪，也就没去在意恋人的口吻。他把口袋放到一旁的矮桌上。“猜你应该没吃东西，就顺路到Maison给你带了个蛋糕。你忙吧，等你回家。”说完，Lestrade便微笑着拍拍他的肩膀，转身向门口走去。还没走出两步，就被一只手拽住了。他转头，发现Mycroft已经站了起来。“……Myc？怎么了？”

官员一言不发地抱住探长，静静地呼气，吸气。许久才用几不可闻的声音说：“我饿了，我很累……我想你了。”

Lestrade有些吃惊，Mycroft从不会在工作的地方示弱，哪怕只有他们二人。但他还是把Mycroft拉到沙发上靠着自己，脱下外套盖在他身上。“睡一会吧，宝贝。我会叫你起来的。”官员几天没合眼，突然被拉到温暖的怀里躺着，哪里还抵挡得住睡意。只见他含糊地哼了几声，身体很快便放松下来，沉沉睡了过去。

————————

总结：走进老板办公室送文件，看见老板趴在他男人胸口睡得呼呼的。眼泪差点掉下来。为啥自家老白菜被别人拱了我会这么开心呢，呜呜呜不说了还得干活去。

全能型助理Anthea的观察日记：XX月XX日

①老板男人要我想方设法拖住老板。  
②药倒Jeremy帮他告假，把最笨的新人叫来替班。  
③给交通部追我那小子发了个甜腻腻的短信。

————————

Mycroft板着脸站在十月呼呼乱吹的冷风中。那个刚来的不知叫Richard还是Michael的小胖子刚给他发短信说堵在路上了。堵在路上了？他看看眼前确实堵成了一锅粥的车龙轻叹一声。要回办公室吗？都跟下属道过别了，现在悻悻地跑回去太没面子。那就等吧。官员竖起大衣领子，紧了紧围巾，双手插进口袋里，缓缓吐着白色的气息。

不知神游了多久，他猛然发现大腿附近多了一道亮晶晶的视线。原来是个裹成球的卷毛小孩儿正好奇地打量着他。他皱了皱眉，抬头看到貌似男孩母亲的人物就在不远处，便也没去管他，任由小孩儿盯着他看。没一会儿，他感到裤子被人拽了拽，低头一看，那小孩儿还没走，正扯着他的西裤傻笑。Mycroft撇撇嘴，不解地看着他。“你想要什么？”

男孩戴着二指手套的小手笨拙地在外套兜里掏掏掏，掏出一个波板糖举得高高的，奶声奶气地叫了声：“Share！”男孩母亲听到声音转身，慌忙跑过来抱起男孩，小声道着歉。男孩却在母亲怀里挣扎着，不依不饶地要把波板糖递给他，Mycroft只得微笑着接过，对男孩说了声：“谢谢。”

母子走后，Mycroft又被留在寒风中苦苦等待。他看看手上的波板糖，心想毕竟自己今天生日，又惨兮兮地在风里站了这么久，还没人给他庆祝，便剥开糖纸把红色糖果含在嘴里。反正Gregory看不见……想到一大早就不见人的Gregory，Mycroft心里一沉。也不知道探长今天能否回得来，好不容易在一起了还得自己过生日的感觉真的很糟糕。

光顾着低头想心事，Mycroft过了好一会儿才发现一个黑影罩在自己身前。他猛地抬头，Gregory赫然出现在面前。官员吓了一跳，张了张嘴，有些心虚地拿出含在嘴里的波板糖。“呃…Gregory。你听我说，这、这是刚才那个小卷毛送的…”

探长并没有责怪他偷吃甜食，而是宠溺地笑笑，把糖塞回恋人嘴里。“吃吧，我又不是鬼婆婆。”说完他便牵起恋人冰凉的手，朝停车的方向走去。Mycroft这才发现刚才拥挤的道路这会儿又恢复了畅通。

————————

总结：老大第二天自带柔光来上班了，见到谁都笑得闪瞎人眼，左手上的戒指也闪瞎人眼。为啥自家老白菜终于被拱跑了A姐我还有点难过？这就是当妈的心情吗？（抹泪）


	5. Day 5 - I Had A Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【配对】雷麦 LM Lestrade/ Mycroft  
> 【分级】M  
> 【警告】AU Mycroft性转  
> 【供梗】stephaniedell

Lestrade翻了个身，朝旁边那具温暖的身体蹭过去。大腿挤进双腿间，一只手顺着纤细的腰身抚向胸前，手底是一片软糯，柔滑而富有弹性，娇嫩的突起在他的揉弄下渐渐挺立起来…起来……

迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，卷曲的发丝蹭得鼻子痒痒的，他看到白皙纤瘦的肩膀，挪了挪大腿，感到些许湿滑，又下意识地捏了捏手里的软肉。

Lestrade彻底醒了。

怀里的人发出一声轻哼，往后蹭了蹭，娇俏的臀瓣要命地顶在尚未辨明状况，依旧傲然挺立的小Lestrade上。

Lestrade“嗷”地一声推开怀里的人，慌乱中只抓了床上的抱枕，转眼间就缩到了离那巨大的四柱床最远的角落。床上的人被推得闷哼一声，动作缓慢地坐起身来，身上的被单滑落至腰间，露出一副玲珑有致的身段。象牙色的肌肤在月光下似乎散发着微弱的荧光，凌乱得美好的长发从肩上滑落，恰到好处地点缀了高耸的双峰。那对尤物随着主人的动作轻轻摇晃，看得Lestrade的身体好像也要跟着摇曳起来。“……Gregory？”

柔美中还带些睡意甚浓的沙哑，那声音让Lestrade猛然回过神来，羞得只想戳瞎这对不听使唤的眼睛。他清了清嗓子，努力盯着自己的脚趾，紧了紧把抱枕捂在下身的手。“你…你是谁……？”他迅速整理脑中的记忆。昨晚没喝酒，早早就回家了，确实是搂着Mycroft上床的，各种没羞没臊的片段还鲜明地留在脑海里，他睡下时怀里躺着的确实是他高挑俊俏的伴侣啊！

床上的女子……不不不，是惊为天人的女神，先是疑惑地看了他一眼，再眯起眼睛环视四周，随即露出了然的笑容。“啊。”

某种熟悉的感觉蹿过Lestrade心头。他粗粗回味了一下，对头，就是面对Holmes兄弟炫耀智商时的神烦感觉。于是他也有样学样地眯起眼睛，盯着那位女神隐在阴影中的脸，等她自己忍不住了把话都说出来。

“Gregory…接下来我要说的话有点离奇，但请你一定要相信，我没有疯，你也没有。”女神撩起一边头发拨到耳后，发现Lestrade又慌忙移开了目光，忍不住微笑起来。“我是Mycroft Holmes。Gregory Lestrade是我丈夫。但……各种迹象证明这不是我的世界。”

那“Mycroft”伸手拧亮了床头的壁灯，掀开被单走下床来。Lestrade再次强行压抑不由分说扑过去或把双眼生生抠出来的冲动，绅士地转开了头。没等探长开口，“Mycroft”就打开更衣室的门，大摇大摆地走了进去。过了好一会儿，探长壮着胆子转过头来，有点好奇她在里面干什么。这时一个身影从里面款款走出，上身穿着松垮的白衬衫，只有胸前高高挺起，隐约可见两粒诱人的突起；下身什么也没穿，过长的下摆下露出两条纤细光裸的长腿，白皙小巧的脚丫陷进柔软的地毯里，让他有种跪下亲吻的冲动。“这个Mycroft太瘦了，扣子根本扣不上，就借了你的来穿。”女神“Mycroft”说完又啪嗒啪嗒地走回床边，钻进被窝里，还不忘回头看了他一眼。“你不睡吗？”

睡？！开什么玩笑？真睡上去他天亮就该浮在泰晤士河上了吧！他双手稳住胯间的抱枕，背对墙壁一步一挪地逃进更衣室，迅速穿上睡衣走了出来。“Mycroft”已经闭上了眼睛，柔和的肩线微妙地隐入过大的衬衫领口，胸口平和地起伏着……Lestrade用力甩了甩头，强迫自己后退了三大步，机械地转身走出卧室。睡醒就好了…我只要睡醒一切就恢复正常了……他心中反复念叨着那句话，匆匆走进客房爬到床上，拉起被子盖住全身，用力闭起了眼睛。

被独自留在主卧里的“Mycroft”噘了噘嘴，并不睁开眼，而是换了个更舒服的姿势，沉沉睡了过去。

***

挠着潮湿凌乱的灰发走进起居室，一双漂亮的长腿优雅又随性地翘在脚凳上。Lestrade猛地转过身，揉了揉眼睛，再小心翼翼地转回去。好吧，真的不是他起床方式不对……“你是谁，你把Mycroft弄哪去了？”

坐在高背椅里的美人轻叹一声，抱起双臂认真地凝视着Lestrade。“Gregory，我说过了，我就是Mycroft Holmes，但这里不是我的世界。你的Mycroft现在说不定还躺在我丈夫床上。”

“丈夫？！”别的疑点先不说，那两个字让Lestrade感到十分不悦。只见美人调皮地笑了笑。“我丈夫，Gregory，就是你啊。只是你们的世界不一样。”她说完潇洒地小手一挥。“所以你没必要吃醋。”

被她这么一说，Lestrade才仔细打量起眼前这个美人来。昨晚光线太暗，他没能仔细观察她的脸。现在定睛一看，那挺直的鼻梁，似笑非笑的嘴角，神秘而调皮的目光，从相貌到气质，竟都与他的Mycroft别无二致。只是身材矮了一截，身体各个部位都小了一圈（除了那傲人的胸围），披着一头过肩的栗红色卷发，还怡然自得地穿着Lestrade的衬衫。

好吧，先不管这是何方妖孽作祟哪个神明显灵，不把眼前的问题解决掉谁也别想搞清楚状况。他迅速扫了一遍脑中的人名，无奈地摇摇头，从睡袍口袋里掏出手机拨通了Anthea的号码。

本以为要花上一段时间解释，没想到Anthea竟像接受一日三餐一样接受了老板被调包成女人的事实。显然“Mycroft”这个样子没法去上班（当然了，她在“那个世界”也是大英政府，多么明显的事实），可靠的助手便把接下来的日程调整好，又给她带了一大包各色内外衣物。Lestrade终于能松一口气，不必再担心眼睛被闪瞎。

一口气还没松完，探长又被拽着出门逛悠去了。所幸“Mycroft”一直忙着表面不动声色实则非常好奇地东张西望，他只需跟在几步远的后方防止她走丢就好。可惜好景不长，在经过一幅广告牌之后，“Mycroft”突发奇想地拦下一辆计程车，把两人拉到了牛津街……Lestrade不知该庆幸还是后悔自己居然带了Myc（为了区分他决定管自己家的叫Myc）的信用卡出来。经过漫长的一天，苏格兰场最优秀的探长Gregory Lestrade最终沦为拎包的跟班，又是抱又是捧地搬着一大堆购物袋，出于无奈把Myc的司机叫来送他们回家了。

“买这么多你能带回去？”他看着坐在沙发上愉快地拆包的Mycroft。

蓝灰色的眼睛抬起来看着他，嘴角微妙地垂了下去。“我不知道自己还能不能回去。”

“……”Lestrade心里一惊，发现自己说了蠢话，一时不知如何应答。但Mycroft很快恢复了笑意，把一堆衣服塞到Lestrade怀里，留下一地狼藉，拉着他进卧室试穿去了。

他很担心自己能否活着伺候完一名女性（大胸、细腰、翘臀、长腿）反复宽衣解带，可Mycroft就是不让他走，在他说了无数次“好看，真好看，太好看了”，还差点把自己憋出病来以后（Gregory Lestrade是个三观端正身体健康活力充沛的双性恋，非常感谢），Mycroft终于玩累了，决定放Lestrade去做饭，自己则先洗个澡。

探长如释重负地逃到厨房，准备搞个特别复杂的菜式分散精力。这个Mycroft似乎特别活泼缠人，是性别原因导致本性外露吗？还是所谓的平行世界差异？还有她刚才说的不知道能不能回去……他摇摇头，努力不去往那方面想。他能听到Mycroft在家中四处走动。不过既然她也是大英政府，就算让她看到那些有可能存在的机密文件应该也没什么大碍……

不一会儿，Mycroft就穿着探长的浴袍，捧着一台笔电走下楼，坐在餐桌旁很是好奇地摆弄起来。Lestrade给她泡了杯茶，见她一头湿发还在往下滴水，就皱起了眉头。“先去吹干。”探长说。

Mycroft抬眼看了看他，满不在乎地说：“啊，放着就好，我忙呢。”随即又盯着屏幕，连眼都不眨一下。

探长看着这个一秒变网瘾少女的人，无奈地挠了挠头，把准备好的东西都放进烤箱里，设好时间，转身上楼拿了电吹风，把Mycroft连人带椅子往旁边一拖，笔电往她膝上一放，动作利索地帮她吹好了头发。最后他揉了揉蓬松柔软的乱毛，严肃地说：“让你感冒了我怕会紊乱时空炸掉几个宇宙什么的。”

把已经凌乱的长发揉得更乱，Mycroft悄悄瞥了一眼转身准备甜点的探长，嘴角勾起一抹微笑，又低头研究起来。

用过晚餐，Mycroft把探长拉到沙发上对着电脑问东问西，还缠着他看了几部电影，最后Lestrade实在困得不行，便拍拍她的肩膀，准备回房睡觉。“你继续玩吧，别熬太晚了，我睡客房，有事就叫我。”

看着他离去的背影，Mycroft撇了撇嘴，等听到探长关上房门后，就悻悻地阖上电脑，也回房间去了。

Lestrade迷迷糊糊的刚要睡着，就感到床垫一沉，没等他开口，背后就响起一个声音。“不用管我，你继续睡。我就是……有点想我的Gregory了。”

Lestrade心里一沉，突然意识到她今天那句话为何听起来那么异常。因为缺失了感情。她过于努力压抑，连最基本的起伏也被隐去。“我不知道自己还能不能回去。”他痛恨自己反应如此迟钝。Mycroft才应该是最受惊吓的人，而他却迟迟没能察觉她的恐惧。探长赶紧转过身，把小心躺在床边的Mycroft拉进怀里，让她枕着自己的手臂，轻吻她的头顶。“……傻瓜，不是说了有事就叫我吗。”

“嗯…我……有点害怕。”Mycroft把头埋进Gregory胸口，咬着嘴唇不让自己哭出来。她呼吸着熟悉中又带点陌生的气息，竟感到自己慢慢平静下来。她又把头埋得深了些，像救命稻草一样抓着Gregory的睡衣不放。Gregory轻抚着她的头发，她深吸一口气，说出了内心深处的恐惧。“我怕我回不去……”

探长轻笑一声，凑到她耳边低声说：“回不去了还有我呢。”

忍耐多时的泪水悄然滑落，Gregory像早已知晓一般抬起她的脸，吻去脸上的泪痕，最后轻吻她的眼睑，拉起毯子将两人裹在一起。“还有我呢……”

***

晨光透过窗帘的缝隙倾洒在床头，Lestrade被阳光唤醒，下意识地收紧了手臂。怀中的手感与昨晚的纤细软糯稍有不同，他迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，首先看到了陌生的睡衣花纹。大脑逐渐恢复运作，他突然醒悟过来，飞快地撑起身子，看到那个熟悉的人，忍不住轻喊一声，猛扑到那人身上。“Myc！”

睡梦中的人被惊醒，先是条件反射地把身上人一推，随即反应过来，试探性地叫了声：“Gregory？”

他很快被不由分说地吻住，Mycroft先是身子一僵，随后又放松下来，开始回应那横冲直撞的吻。好不容易被男人放开，他才喘着气微笑起来，指节轻轻抚过身上人的侧脸。“My Gregory……”

“Yes，yes，yes，yours…”再次紧紧抱住恋人，Gregory这才开始后怕，控制不住全身的轻颤。“别再这样对我了。”

Mycroft轻抚他的脊背，露出如释重负的笑容。“再也不会了。”

————————

End.


	6. Day 6 - Let Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【配对】麦雷 ML Mycroft/Lestrade  
> 【分级】NC-17  
> 【警告】（有提及）强暴/非自愿性行为；HE！  
> 【供梗】你是我永生的海

声音，他听到皮革碾动的声音。金属刮蹭的刺耳悲鸣，负重的木材碾轧地面的闷响，床垫的吱呀，布料摩擦的沙沙声。还有呻吟，痛苦的呻吟，被堵住的呜咽，癫狂的嘶吼。“为什么拒绝我，为什么！”

熟睡的人全身猛地一震，依旧深陷梦魇无法自拔。

残像，他看到脑中闪过的残像。紧闭的眼角滑落泪水，被揉成一团的衬衫撑开，无助地流下津液的嘴，被皮带捆在床头的双手，强行分开的腿。遍布全身的齿痕，凌乱的灰发，还有一具颀长的身体压在上方，衣衫不整，愤怒地向前挺动。“为什么拒绝我，为什么！”

男人不自觉地轻哼一声，仿佛在噩梦的泥沼中挣扎。

***

刺耳的声音打破沉寂，Mycroft猛地坐起来，他全身颤抖，心跳快得异常，额头和后背沁出了一阵冷汗。过了好一会儿，他才缓过劲来，伸手按掉了兀自响个不停的闹钟。他颓然倒回床上，右手握成拳，一下一下敲打着额头。“操。”

他已经被那个噩梦纠缠了两年。一切都源于那个被诅咒的夜晚。他厌倦了Gregory对他说不。厌倦了百般追逐却得不到他一个回眸。他再次遭拒，最低落的时刻竟心生怨恨。他对Gregory……

Mycroft摇摇头，抓起床头的清水一饮而尽。他已经没脸面对Gregory了。没脸去恳求他的原谅。他甘愿让那个噩梦纠缠自己一辈子，只为得到永不足够的惩罚。他猛地一僵，无力地捂住了脸。过了许久他才站起身，从衣柜里抽出纯黑的套装和白色衬衫，准备前往葬礼现场。

是的，Sherlock的“葬礼”。DI Lestrade当然会出席。

***

接受慰问，致辞，表演面无表情的悲伤，他都已经拿手得无需彩排。对Sherlock即将独自潜入那庞大犯罪网的担忧更是逼真了他的演技。他尽量不让目光游走到那人所在的地方，努力说服自己只要假装他不存在，便能撑过这场煎熬。John勉强维持着身体运作，可以看出这已经耗费了他全部精力。Hudson太太不出意外地哭成了泪人。向来自称高功能反社会的Sherlock竟也吸引了一小群关心他的人，这无疑是个惊喜的成就。

参加葬礼的人渐渐散去，他留在Sherlock的墓碑前，双手撑在黑伞柄上，凝视着弟弟的名字。还要再等一会，现在离开无疑会引起个别目光的怀疑。他收敛了面部表情，暗自回顾着Sherlock离开后的计划。

“他是个非常出色的人。”

背后传来的声音把Mycroft吓了一跳。最开始的惊讶迅速变成惊恐，肾上腺素随着血液蔓延全身，一滴冷汗顺着背脊滑落，被衬衫吸收。还没等他反应过来要说什么，Lestrade就已经走到身边，点起一根烟，把烟盒跟火机递了过来。

Mycroft条件反射地接过，慢吞吞点起一根，两人默默站了一会儿，Lestrade喷出最后一口烟，掐灭了烟蒂。

“我们该谈谈了。”

Mycroft咽了口唾沫，极力控制住声音的颤抖。“我…可以安排时间。”

探长哼笑一声。“你还要逃避吗。”

身体僵住。Mycroft开始痛恨大脑不合时宜的当机。

“现在，去我家。”Lestrade说完便转过身，向小黑车停放的方向走去。Mycroft挣扎了片刻，只得跟在他后面缓缓离开了。

***

两人一路无言。应该说，两人表情都十分淡定，探长有些放空，Mycroft则经历着激烈的内心挣扎，简直比在巴格达谈判那段时间还紧张。官员暗自嘲笑自己。关心则乱的诅咒最终还是降临到了自己头上。

Lestrade先下了车，扶着车门示意Mycroft也下来，明显是不给他半点逃脱的机会。Mycroft没办法，只好乖乖跟了下去，默默走在探长身后，等他开公寓大门，跟他上楼，进了他家，被领进厨房，笔直地坐在餐桌旁。

“茶？不过只有袋泡的。”探长比他淡定得多，兀自在流理台前忙碌着。拿水壶装水，接通电源烧起来，又从橱柜里找出茶包。Mycroft看着他的背影，再次诅咒自己不由自主的着迷。

“不用了，我一会儿还有事要…”

探长动作一顿，Mycroft马上噤了声。只见Lestrade缓缓转过身来，走到他前双手撑住餐桌，弯下身子逼近他的脸。

“你今天没有事。茶，还是自来水，你选吧。”

“那…茶，谢谢。”Mycroft本能地想躲开探长的逼近，还是多年来在政坛练就的心理素质让他勉强保持了体面。

Lestrade满意地哼了一声，转身继续泡茶。Mycroft赶紧擦了一把冷汗。他完全无法预料接下来会发生什么。这种感觉太不妙了。

把两个马克杯放在桌上，Lestrade也坐了下来。他看着Mycroft喝了一口，才轻咳一声，开门见山地说：“你知道我们要谈什么。关于两年前的事情。”

官员当然知道。他忙不迭开口道：“啊…关于那件事。我知道我没有资格乞求你的原谅，可我还是要说。非常抱歉。我今后会尽量远离你的生活，但如果你有需要，任何需要，我会尽全力帮你解决。我明白…”

Lestrade打断了他的话。“那天你喝醉了。”

Mycroft顿了顿，低头看着握住马克杯的手指。“是的…我非常羞愧。我明白你的心情，也知道你从来没有，今后亦不会需要我。这种愧疚感会纠缠我的余生，也是我应得的报应。只是我…还是必须做出补偿。无论任何…”

他再次被探长打断。“我原谅你。”Mycroft瞪大了眼睛，仿佛无法理解Lestrade的话。Lestrade轻叹一声，笑了笑。“Mycroft，实际意义上的大英政府，号称Iceman的圆场头子，可能是世界上最聪明的人之一，讨厌Leg work，喝得烂醉。你怎么没推理出来，我能轻易制服你？”

Mycroft张了张嘴，一时无言以对。“可是我…你……”自从弟弟戒毒后，他已经很久没有体验这种当头一棒的感觉。

探长当然知道他想说什么，他可不真的像Sherlock说的那般愚钝。“你想问我为什么拒绝你。其实我没有，只是你一直没真正问过。而是命令我。”他抿了抿嘴唇。“你想控制一切，Mycroft。那对我们的关系没有好处。我只想让你自己意识到这一点。”

“我们的…关系。”Mycroft机械地重复着探长的话。我们的关系？他的意思是，我们还可以有关系？

“是的。我们的关系。我应该跟你说清楚，而不是一直拒绝。我忘了你跟Sherlock一样，其实对这种事情很无措。”探长转动着手中的马克杯。“现在这个状况也有我的一部分责任。所以我想跟你一起解决。”

解决？“但我对你…你不应该…”Mycroft没敢说下去。

探长摇了摇头。“Mycroft。我原谅你。现在我希望你也能原谅自己，答应我，好吗。”

Mycroft极其缓慢地点头，依旧不能摆脱心中深深的愧疚。

他看着Mycroft低垂的脸，尽管看不到表情，官员的姿态却有种说不出的感觉，仿佛在极力掩饰着什么。不过那不是现在能解决的问题。探长喝了口茶，继续说：“还有最后一个问题。你还没有改变心意，对吧？”

Mycroft抬头看着探长，抿着嘴唇，摇了摇头。改变心意？不。Gregory始终是他可望而不可即的憧憬。

探长笑了笑，随即正色道：“那我们必须解决一个问题。你的控制欲。”Mycroft刚要开口，却被Lestrade抬手制止了。“我明白，身处你这样的地位和立场，必须时刻掌控一切，否则后果将会很可怕。别忘了，我也是个领导者。但如果我们要开始一段关系，”他指了指自己和Mycroft。“那样是行不通的。只会让我们其中一个或两个都彻底崩溃。”他早已有所猜测，Mycroft其实跟Sherlock一样在感情方面非常生涩，即便对基本道理了如指掌，却无法融入其中。

“可是…这就是我，Les…Gregory，这就是我，我不知道怎么去改变自己。”Mycroft不着痕迹地握紧了杯子。他从来没有放下过控制，也从来没有那个机会。从小到大。他真的不知道自己还能否改变。

Lestrade叹了口气。他当然知道要Mycroft放弃自己可谓是赖以为生的本能有多难。“Myc。我不是逼你彻底改变自己的性格，但至少跟我单独在一起的时候，稍微放开一些，好吗？”他身体前倾，凝视着那双仿佛酝酿着风暴的蓝灰色眼睛。“尝试一下，为了我。”

他的眼睛。哦那双像要把他吞噬的眼睛。Mycroft看着他，慢慢觉得有何不可呢。他是Gregory，原谅了那粗暴行径的Gregory。他值得一切。Mycroft点了点头。

“闭上眼睛。”探长的话让Mycroft一怔，但他很快想起自己的承诺，略有迟疑地阖上了双眼。他听到椅子碰撞地板和人体走动的声音，一只手握住了他，有人在他耳边低语。“你相信我吗。”

若即若离的气息让Mycroft心跳突然加快，他张口回答，声音里有一丝颤抖。“我愿意把性命交给你。”

Lestrade低笑几声，紧了紧握住他的手。“别睁开眼，跟我来。”

探长牵着他走出厨房，穿过起居室，不时提醒他避开家具，顺利走进了卧房。Mycroft被那只手引导着坐在床上，随后探长的触感消失了。但他知道Gregory就在身边。他试图平静自己的呼吸，忍住睁眼寻找的冲动。视觉的缺失无疑让他处于前所未有的脆弱状态，但他强迫自己保持镇定。Mycroft没有说谎，他确实能把自己的性命都交给Gregory。

手的触感又回来了，这次是在胸前的领带上。他能感到那些手指解开他的领带，缓缓抽出。下一个瞬间，丝绸的触感就接触到眼睑。Mycroft气息一滞，本能地想退开，Gregory的声音及时响起。

“Myc，相信我。”他的声音让Mycroft慢慢平静下来。官员感到身体开始放松，他缓缓呼出一口气，任由Gregory用领带遮住他的双眼。探长系了个松紧恰到好处的结，一直保持着与Mycroft的身体接触。他握住他的手。“如果实在受不了了，你可以自己解开。我不想让你难受。”

Mycroft点点头。

触感再次离去，这次迟迟没有回归。Mycroft耐心等待着。他能感觉到Gregory，能听到细微的衣物摩擦声和呼吸声。渐渐地，他觉得时间的流逝被拉长变慢，周遭的世界都隐入一片混沌，他的呼吸也随之变慢。他感到安全。前所未有的安全。只因为Gregory那几不可闻的呼吸声，只因为他的存在。

***

隔着几层丝绸印在眼睑上的触感把Mycroft拉回现实。Gregory的气息突然近在咫尺。他的脸被抬起，Gregory轻吻他的额头，他的脸颊，他的唇。动作缓慢而轻柔，就像在把玩脆弱的艺术品。Mycroft的呼吸又急促起来。Gregory在吻他。他今早还被那个噩梦纠缠，而现在，Gregory在吻他。他想把Gregory狠狠揉进怀里，用力吻住，但他没有。他要让Gregory来主导。Mycroft攥紧床单，顺从地分开唇瓣。灵巧的舌尖滑进来，浅尝一下又飞快地退了出去。Gregory轻轻吸吮他的下唇，用牙齿刮蹭，直到Mycroft想动又不敢动，难耐地轻哼一声才真正吻住他。同时将他的外套脱下，开始用极为缓慢的速度解开他的衬衫纽扣。

亲吻顺着一点点裸露的肌肤一路向下，Gregory解开他的袖扣，又把衬衫脱了下来。Mycroft难以预测他的下一个亲吻会出现在哪里，这种陌生的感觉反而令他更加兴奋起来。当亲吻落在他被困在裤子里的勃起上，Mycroft浑身一颤，终于忍不住躲闪开来。强烈的愧疚和羞耻突然席卷了他的思维。不，他不能这样。两年前的光景又在脑海里复苏。他不能对Gregory这样。“Gregory…不，我不能…”

他想夹紧双腿，逃避那可能存在的视线，却被Gregory按住。“Myc，相信我。”

他很惊讶Gregory的一句话竟能让自己迅速平静下来。探长没有再重复刚才的动作，而是把他推到床上，又开始了缓慢的亲吻。确认Mycroft不会躲开后，Lestrade解开他的皮带，抽出来扔在一边。他听到金属碰撞地板的声音，灵巧的手指解开纽扣和拉链，他会意地撑起身子让Gregory拉下他的西装裤。Gregory试探性地亲吻他依旧包裹在绸制内裤中的勃起，他的呼吸越来越快，却没有再躲闪。Gregory又把他身上最后一件衣物褪去，随后便下了床。

Mycroft把头转向他离去的方向，他能听到衣物摩擦的细碎响声，随即是织物掉落在地板上的声音，然后一切又安静下来。他屏住呼吸等待着，试图分辨每一个细小的响动。他感到床垫一沉，像是Gregory又上了床。他想分开双腿，Gregory却跨坐在他腰际，牵起了他的手。

“Gregory…”温热的肌肤贴着他，双手被放到一片柔滑的所在，他们的下体也毫无遮掩地贴在一起。他不敢动，甚至不敢呼吸，生怕自己会失去控制。

声音在他耳边响起。“摸我。”

双手的轻颤根本不受控制。他用指尖探索着Gregory身体的每一处起伏，气息凌乱得宛如啜泣。“Gregory…Gregory……”手指抚过胸前，感受着跟他同样激昂的心跳。他抬起头，低声问。“我可以…吻你吗。”

Gregory扶住他的肩膀，轻吻他的头顶。“吻我，Myc。”

他深吸一口气，近乎虔诚地在Gregory心口印下亲吻。嘴唇也加入了双手的探索，沿着锁骨和肩颈向上移动，吻过下巴轻微的胡茬，小心翼翼地落在嘴角。Gregory主动加深了那个吻，贴着他的下体缓缓摆动腰身。突然的刺激使Mycroft忍不住握紧他的臀部往身上一按，快感让两人都震颤起来。Gregory喘息着中断他们的吻，扭过身子在床头柜里翻找。不一会儿，Mycroft的手又被牵起，一团冰凉的液体被倒在手心。Gregory把他的手拉到身后，贴着他的耳廓低语。“准备我。”

还没等Mycroft反应过来，Gregory又把他吻住，在亲吻的间隙还催促他快些。他慌乱地用手心捂热了液体，才战战兢兢地找到Gregory的穴口，在紧绷的肌肉周围转着小圈，等他的身体放松下来，才轻轻刺入一个指尖，用最轻柔的动作进出着，不敢给Gregory带来任何痛楚。Gregory却主动迎向了他的手指，同时握住两人的勃起套弄起来。“Myc，我没有那么金贵，再快些。”渐渐远去的理智和Gregory的催促使Mycroft的动作越来越快，手指很快变成两根，然后是三根。Gregory突然停下套弄的动作，抽出Mycroft的手，扶住他的硬挺缓缓坐了下去。毫不间断的摩擦和火热肠壁的包裹几乎让Mycroft失神。好不容易完全进入，Mycroft立刻抱紧了Gregory，不让他再乱动。

“上帝…Gregory，我还没润滑，你怎么……”紧贴着自己的Gregory在轻颤，明显强忍着灼烧的疼痛。他不忍心再说下去，只能细细亲吻他的肩膀和颈窝，希望自己能替他承受痛苦，却无能为力。

Gregory双手环住他的脖子，在他耳边轻声叹息。“你躲了我两年…Myc，甚至没有给我机会原谅你。”

“……对不起，Gregory，对不起……”Mycroft不知该说什么好，只能不断道歉，为自己的粗暴，也为自己的逃避。他无法想象Gregory到底下了多大决心才能一而再再而三地容忍他的懦弱。是的，懦弱。他终于意识到自己的不作为完全是懦夫行径。他轻抚Gregory的背脊，耐心地等他放松下来。然后抱着他翻过身，让他平躺在床上。

Gregory突然浑身一僵，Mycroft才知道事情不妙，赶紧撑起身体，作势要退出来。“对不起，我应该想到你…”还有心理阴影。当然了，他早该想到。Gregory当时绝不可能是自愿的，没有人会自愿承受那种痛苦。他痛恨自己的愚钝，痛恨自己再次揭开Gregory的伤口。

但Gregory把他拉住了。“没事，你可以…帮我吗。”他把Mycroft头上的领带解开，官员依旧闭着眼，不敢有任何动作。“看着我，Myc。”

Mycroft睁开眼睛，首先映入眼帘的是Gregory那双深邃的眸子，其中还隐含着一丝难以掩饰的惊恐。他胸口一阵抽痛。“Gregory，我们可以停下来…”

“不。”Gregory咬咬嘴唇，伸手圈住Mycroft的脖颈。“我要你。”

缓缓呼出一道颤抖的气息，Mycroft闭上眼睛，片刻后睁开，凝视着身下人的脸。“我可以吻你吗。”

Gregory点点头。Mycroft缓慢地亲吻着他，一只手移向二人中间，替他套弄已经软下去的分身。待Gregory开始轻声呻吟，Mycroft才缓缓退出来，补充了一些润滑液，再重新深入，开始了小幅度的抽插。

他们缓慢地做爱，Mycroft在他耳边低语着歉意和迷恋，他决心不再逃避。他对他说我爱你。Gregory安静地释放在他手里。深深陷进肩膀皮肉里的指甲抓出几道深红的血痕。Mycroft及时抽出，射在Gregory身上，与他下腹和胸口的几道白浊混合在一起。他倒在床上，不顾两人之间的湿黏将Gregory抱紧。

不知过了多久，Gregory逐渐从高潮的余韵中缓和过来，指尖轻轻掠过他肩膀的伤口。“你可以射在里面。”

“下次吧。”Mycroft轻吻他汗湿的灰发，拇指磨蹭着他的唇角。“先别睡，我帮你清理一下。”说完他便放开Gregory，起身到浴室打湿一块热毛巾替他擦拭。

待他重新躺回床上，Gregory小心地吻了一下血痕边缘，上面的血已经凝固了大半。“你也该清理一下。”

“没事，这样很好。”这是Gregory给他的伤口，就算最后发炎化脓，他也会默默承受。

Gregory不满地轻哼一声，伸出舌尖仔细舔舐着每一道痕迹，直到把所有血迹都清理干净，才满足地翻过身闭上眼睛，扭动着挤进Mycroft怀里，枕着他的手臂，臀缝贴着他绵软的分身，呼吸很快便平稳下来。

Mycroft紧了紧环住他的手臂，在恋人肩上落下亲吻。“我爱你，Gregory……”

***

那三个字，直到两年后，Mycroft牵着他的手单膝下跪，控制不住颤抖的双手时，才得到回应。

这就够了。Mycroft想。

————————

End.


	7. Day 7 - Not An Advantage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【配对】雷麦 LM Lestrade/Mycroft  
> 【分级】NC-17  
> 【警告】Mycroft吃醋 轻微Dom/sub  
> 【供梗】love_tabo

Mycroft正在怒视电脑屏幕。

Mycroft双手死死抠住屏幕两侧，怒视着画面。

画面上，Lestrade探长正从新苏格兰场大楼走出来，对一个金色蓬松卷发的瘦高男人热情地打招呼。

还跟他坐进了同一辆计程车。

不。可。原。谅。

Mycroft娴熟地切换画面，追逐那辆计程车一路来到终点。是一家低调典雅的小咖啡厅。他知道那个地方。

此时不动更待何时。

他站起来正了正领带，抓起伞架上的小黑伞，挺直身子，打开办公室门。

“Anthea亲爱的，我的车准备好了吗。”

***

坐在车里深吸一口气，Mycroft走了出来，大摇大摆地走进门去。宣示主权要的就是态度坚定立场鲜明。

Lestrade的座位正对门口，他一眼就看到了。

“啊，Gregory，怎么这么巧。你不是说下班有事吗，怎么跟这位……”Mycroft转过头，猛地闭上了嘴。探长对面…坐着 **两个** 态度亲密的人？！

Lestrade扶住了额头，黄卷毛则发出一阵拼命压抑的窃笑。直到卷毛旁边那个黑发男人轻咳一声，他才勉强停了下来。

黄卷毛夸张地擦掉眼角笑出的泪，看了看目瞪口呆的Mycroft，然后看向Lestrade。“既然正房来了，我们就先撤啦。好好干，Greggie~”那人说完，就挽着黑发男人离开了。

探长半是好笑半是无奈地叫Mycroft坐下，让服务生撤掉刚才那两人的咖啡，又重新点了两杯。

Mycroft则一直闷闷不乐。Greggie？那么没品的名字，他怎么叫得出口？他的灰暗意识流很快被Lestrade打断。

“等会儿还要回办公室吗？”

Mycroft猛地抬起头，如梦初醒般回答：“啊，不用。”

“捉到奸爽不爽？”

服务生正好送咖啡过来，Lestrade靠在椅子上，暗笑着欣赏恋人窘迫得很又努力想掩饰的样子。

糟糕。真糟糕。为什么在这个人面前他会完全丧失平时得心应手的淡定？Mycroft也顾不上烫，咽了一大口拿铁，才稍微镇定了一些。Lestrade见他怪可怜的，也没继续戏弄，而是聊起了彼此一天的工作。

***

暮色笼罩了伦敦城，Lestrade与Mycroft回到两人共同的住处，才刚进门，Mycroft就悴不及防地被按在墙上。

温热又潮湿的气息洒落在耳畔，低沉的男声让他忍不住一阵轻颤。“监视我好玩吗，嗯？”

尽管个子比恋人还要高上几分，Mycroft还是觉得自己被笼罩在他的阴影里，不自觉地瑟缩了一下。Lestrade难得的强势让他有点兴奋，而这一切也必定逃不过探长的眼睛。

“看来有坏孩子需要管教一顿了，你说是吗，亲爱的？”身体更加逼近Mycroft，把他挤在墙角无处可逃。两人的呼吸交缠在一起，嘴唇近在咫尺，却没有触碰。

“是…”Mycroft的气息已经变得有些急促，却见Gregory对他挑起了一边眉毛，一口气还没出完又赶紧接了下去。“…先生。”

Lestrade满意地笑笑，又凑到他耳边吐气般低吟一句。“上楼，脱光，等我。”随后他撑起身子，含笑看着Mycroft有些别扭地往卧室走去，知道自己的目光无疑会让恋人更加兴奋。他并不着急上去，而是给自己倒了杯威士忌，走进起居室打开电视机，耐心地切换频道。等他认为差不多了，才把喝空的酒杯放进水槽，慢悠悠走进主卧，靠在门边欣赏眼前的绝景。

Mycroft趴在床上，脸埋在枕头里，虽然看不到他的表情，却能从全身泛红的肌肤和难耐的扭动中看出，他已经非常兴奋了。Lestrade走上前去，一只手轻抚那微颤的翘臀，极简单的动作逼得Mycroft发出一声带着鼻音的呻吟，下意识地挺起臀瓣迎向他的触碰。Lestrade见到此景不得不用力吞咽一下，强迫自己淡定。等他确认自己的声音足够镇定，才贴到Mycroft耳边。“光想我就变这样了？”说完他用力一掐白里透着红的臀肉，让Mycroft的回答从中途就变了调子。“是…呜…！先、先生……”

Lestrade也不给他喘息的机会，俯下身从大腿根部沿着那翘起的曲线一路舔至后腰，还在最柔软的嫩肉上咬了一口。Mycroft惊得弓起身子，喘息瞬间乱了节奏。Lestrade一把将他按住，转为啃吻他的耳廓，舌尖伸入其中轻轻撩拨，又吹了一口热气进去。“坏孩子要接受惩罚，亲爱的。”

被按在床上动弹不得，欲望又如同白炽的烈焰要将他的五脏六腑烧成灰烬，Mycroft哪里还顾得上体面，当即带着哭腔恳求起来。“求求您，先生，我是坏孩子，求您惩罚我，please……”

话音未落，就听见一声脆响，Mycroft白皙的臀瓣上赫然多了个通红的掌印。

恰到好处的力度仿佛给本就灼烧的欲望添了一把火，间于痛苦和快感之间的刺激激发出陌生的感觉，那种过于强烈的感觉让Mycroft几乎无法承受，逼得他快要落下泪来。

大手轻抚那片红印，感到灼痛处传来丝丝清凉，Mycroft细细呜咽一声，慢慢放松了紧绷的身体。Lestrade贴在他背后，外套的布料摩擦着他敏感的肌肤，低沉的声音又在耳际响起。“瞧瞧你，碰都没碰就兴奋成这样，说出去谁信，嗯？号称Iceman的大英政府，其实是个喜欢被人打屁股，爱吃飞醋的小姑娘？”

不等Mycroft回答，清脆的响声又回荡在室内。Lestrade发狠似地揍得他小巧的臀瓣一阵阵抖动，一时间让Mycroft顾不上反驳，忽高忽低的呻吟夹杂着哭喊融入那啪啪声中。等Lestrade停下手来，Mycroft全身已经覆上了一层薄汗，红通通的翘臀在白皙的肌肤衬托下显得无比淫靡。探长迅速抄起床头的润滑液，匆匆涂抹后毫不留情地挤进两根手指，早已习惯承欢的后穴不仅顺畅地接纳了他的侵入，还仿佛有意识一般吸吮挤压着体内的异物，带出啧啧水声。Lestrade一把捞起他的腰腹让他跪在床上，另一只手握住了Mycroft兴奋的勃起。压抑着欲望的低哑声音想要操进他耳朵里一般，伴随着灼热的吐息响起。“这就湿了，嗯？光被我打屁股就湿成这样？”

本来就已经敏感得不像话的Mycroft哪里还受得了恋人的多重刺激，当下连连哀求起来。“求你，Gregory…给我…我要，呜…我要你……”

Lestrade也已经忍耐到了极限，听到恋人的恳求更是按捺不住。他猛地抽出手指，胡乱扯下裤子，放出已经憋得涨红的分身，匆匆润滑一番便一插到底。他如释重负地长出一口气，没等Mycroft适应便凶狠地抽插起来。滚烫的内壁紧紧包裹着他，让他几乎失去理智，探长攥着恋人的胯部，调整角度让每一下撞击都无情碾过那最敏感的区域。快感如同海啸般片刻便席卷了Mycroft全身，他已经无法组织任何语言，只能紧紧抓住床单，无助地随着恋人的动作前后耸动，已经变了调子的呻吟混合着Lestrade的喘息充斥整个房间。

Lestrade突然抽出，巨大的空虚逼出了Mycroft一声颤抖的嘤咛。Lestrade将他翻过来按在床上，凝视着那双迷离的蓝灰色眼睛，格外温柔地吻去Mycroft脸上的点点泪痕，再捞起他一条长腿狠狠插入，开始了一轮更加猛烈的抽插。Mycroft被恋人的吻堵住呻吟，只能发出带着气声的呜咽。一只大手握住他饱受忽视的勃起，轻轻套弄两下便让他泄了出来。突然绞尽的后穴死死吸住Lestrade，探长低吼一声，用力抽出只剩尖端还埋在小穴内，随即狠狠撞入，Mycroft惊呼一声，竟又射出一股精液，落在已是一片狼藉的下腹，Lestrade也在他体内攀上了顶峰，下体抵着穴口抽动了好几次，这才筋疲力尽地倒在恋人身上。

探长生怕把恋人压坏，稍微调整了凌乱的呼吸便翻身躺在一边，将依旧轻颤的Mycroft揽进怀中，替他梳理汗湿的乱发。等恋人的轻颤渐渐平息下来，他才挣扎着起身脱掉全身衣物，到浴室拿了块热毛巾替Mycroft清理身子，然后才回到床上，让Mycroft枕着他的手臂，轻轻按揉还有些红肿的臀瓣，亲吻他的额头和鼻尖。

Mycroft好不容易让呼吸平复下来，说出的第一句话却让探长哭笑不得。“我才没吃醋……”

Lestrade愣了好一会儿才反应过来，苦笑着拍拍他的屁股。“好，好，你没有。”两人又沉默了片刻，见Mycroft昏昏欲睡，他又说：“先洗澡？”

Mycroft懒懒地趴在恋人身上，连嘴唇都不愿动。“你抱我。”

“懒虫。”Lestrade说完也没推辞，起身放好了热水，将恋人抱进浴缸里靠着自己，还贴心地把他心爱的小黄鸭放到水上。这可是国家机密，连Anthea都没那个安全级别获知，嗯。

水温恰到好处，屁股酥酥麻麻的挺舒服。Mycroft蹂躏着手中的塑料鸭子，头也不回地问。“你跟他…他们出去干什么了。”

“你说我 **前男友** ？”Lestrade刻意突出了那个词，换来Mycroft一记肘击。他嬉笑着搂紧恋人不让他乱动，随即认真解释起来。“黑发的是他丈夫。我恰好知道那人在做古董首饰的生意，找他有点事情。”

“……什么事。”Mycroft知道Lestrade看不见，毫无形象地噘起了嘴。

Lestrade笑笑，知道瞒不过这个好奇宝宝，当下也不隐瞒，对其有问必答。“我老爸…你知道的，有段时间把我们家所有值钱的东西都卖掉了，其中有一样，我想找回来。”

Mycroft当然知道。Lestrade父亲生前嗜赌成性，那几乎是他家最灰暗的一段时间。他悻悻地闭上了嘴，不想让恋人回忆起那段时光。

见Mycroft不再说话，Lestrade把他拉出浴缸擦干，又任劳任怨地将其抱回床上躺好，拉起被子盖住二人。Mycroft趴在他胸口静静地躺了一会儿，自言自语般喃喃道：“…你太好了，好得不像真的。我…我只是个忽胖忽瘦，苍白得像幽灵的中年人。所以我会怕……”

Lestrade感到胸口一紧。这么多年了，Mycroft还是摆脱不了隐藏在最深处的自卑。他转身抬起他的脸，认真凝视着那双眼睛。“傻瓜，你很美。”他轻吻他的唇，随即笑道：“你总在我肩膀上睡得流口水，累坏了会打呼，压力大还会磨牙，不是像章鱼一样缠着我，就是滚到被子外面生怕自己不会感冒。一晚上得起来两三次把你抓回来，要么就是被你压在身上憋醒。”见Mycroft脸色越来越苍白，Lestrade露齿一笑。“这么好的宝贝，给什么我都不换。”

Mycroft的脸瞬间由白转红，很快连耳根都涨红起来。他干脆转身背对Lestrade，羞得看都不敢看他。探长顺势搂住他的腰，贴上去亲吻他的后颈。过了许久，Mycroft又静静地问了一句。“你说……想找回一样东西。”

Lestrade的动作顿了顿，随即轻吻他的肩膀示意他躺着别动，然后起身下床，套上一条睡裤，从搭在凳子上的外套口袋里拿出一个小纸袋放在床头。他把Mycroft拉起来坐在床边，又用床单把他裹得严严实实，只露出头部和白皙的脖子，两条修长的小腿垂在外面。Lestrade把纸袋递给他，让他自己打开看。

Mycroft好奇地朝里看了一眼，只看到一个黑乎乎的正方体，像个小盒子。他伸手进去，指尖是丝绒的触感。他把盒子拿出来，看了一眼Lestrade。见探长点头，他才小心翼翼地打开了盒盖。

里面是一枚戒指。

确切地说，是一枚光泽柔和，镌刻着古朴花纹，镶嵌了三颗小小祖母绿的金质古董戒指。

Mycroft脑子有点转不过来，他抬头看向Lestrade，眼神里都是疑问。

Lestrade坐在他身边，三言两语道出了戒指的来历。“这是我曾祖父的婚戒，后来一直传给了我，所以我必须把它找回来。”说完他便单膝跪在地上，牵起Mycroft的手，凝视着那双渐渐泛起惊讶的眼睛。

“Mycroft Holmes，你愿意成为我的丈夫，让我保护你，珍惜你，宠爱你，直到我生命消逝的那一刻吗？”

……

Mycroft没有回答。

他根本说不出话来，紧咬着嘴唇，努力想控制眼眶里的泪水不要滑落。但他失败了。

一滴温热的液体掉落在Lestrade手上。接着是一连串泪水。

Lestrade赶紧起身将恋人搂在怀里，轻抚他的背部。“怎么了宝贝，怎么哭了…我做错什么了吗？”

Mycroft用力摇头。声音哽咽。“从来没有…没有人…对我说过那些……”他一直都是Sherlock的好哥哥，是坚强的后盾，是可靠的长官，是下属的典范。直到现在他才意识到，原来早就有个人愿意容忍他的偏执和怪癖，愿意原谅他的所有过错，把他当成一个有血有肉的人，愿意给他一生的承诺……他攥紧手上的小盒子。他愿意把一切都交给Gregory。

“宝贝，有我呢，你想要多少我都说给你听。”Lestrade轻笑一声，在他耳边低语。“所以…你的回答？”

Mycroft长出一口气，仿佛肩上沉重的负担都在此刻放下了。“Yes，yes，yes，Gregory，yes……”他抱紧恋人，暗自发誓此生绝不会放手。

Lestrade擦掉他满脸的泪水，轻吻他的唇，给他戴上戒指，最后调皮地在他鼻尖上咬了一口。“哭包。”

Mycroft抽着鼻子忍不住笑了，同时很庆幸自己没失态地吹出个鼻涕泡来。虽然Gregory一定不会介意。“你得忍着。”他佯装皱眉回了一句。“你的祖传戒指已经在我手上了，绝不还给你。”

***

周一，Anthea看见老板迈着飘忽的步子，荡漾着慵懒的微笑走进门来，左手还多了一枚戒指，与右手那枚一起衬得他两手金灿灿黄澄澄，马上面无表情地低下头，在小黑莓上飞快敲出一段信息。

_To：Mummy Holmes_

_长子嫁出去了。_

_From：A_

SEND

————————

End.


	8. Day 8 - Too Close, Never Enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【配对】麦雷 ML Mycroft/Lestrade  
> 【分级】M  
> 【警告】渣麦 虐心 HE  
> 【供梗】寒夜咖啡  
> 【配曲】《这么远，那么近》（黄耀明·张国荣）  
> 【说明】哥哥旁白处我会改编成普通话文体，文后会附歌词原文。

他可以预料到这样的结局。半梦半醒间悄然阖上的房门，身边渐渐消散的温度。重复的次数实在太多，他都懒得再想什么。内心早已没有了期待。他甚至不清楚自己还有没有心。挪动酸痛的身体，他把自己蜷成一团，试图抵御失去那份体温后的阴冷。为何还在反复经历这些。他自己也不清楚。或许是惯性，或许是眷恋，或许他还有一丝尚未燃尽的希望。或许。

不知过了多久的某日，他才在匆忙离开时瞥见孤零零靠在书柜一角的黑伞。

***

四壁是裸露的水泥色，连屋顶和地板也灰得让人生厌。没有窗户，只有黑洞洞的通风口。看不出天色早晚。他已经持续了三天的谈判，始终无法理解这些人选择场所的品味。转动着手中新购置的黑伞，他咬着下唇沉思。蓦然瞥一眼电脑上的时钟，他怔了怔，鬼使神差地连接网络，轻敲几下键盘，屏幕上跃出一片监控画面。人们在广场上狂欢倒数，随处可见零星的制服人员在维持秩序。他眨眨眼睛，又摇了摇头。他在找谁？

现在不是分神的时候。他闭了一会儿眼，合上笔记本电脑，重新转向手中的文件。

> 离开书店时，我留下一把伞，希望把它带回家的人，是你。
> 
> 二〇〇〇年零时零分，电视直播纽约时代广场的庆祝人潮，我可曾见过你？

深夜，确切来说已是凌晨。他头上搭着浴巾，滴着水站在镜前。房间里只亮着一盏床头灯，昏黄的灯光让他的脸隐入浴巾的影子里。他看着镜中的自己，不再年轻，处处显露着松弛的迹象，大大小小的伤痕遍布全身，仿佛在默默倾诉着职业生涯的风险。他浅笑一下，胡乱擦干头发，将浴巾扔到一边。最后看了一眼自己的脸。心中满是鄙夷。你这懦夫。镜中的人回给他同样的眼神，他轻叹一声，倒在床上，再次蜷成一团，用毯子裹紧了自己。

***

他对着窗外的城市夜景，异国闪烁的灯火没来由地让他心里一阵悸动。他无法判断那是什么。或许只是咖啡因摄入过多罢了。他转身放下酒杯，换上酒店的浴袍走进浴室，热水打在身上，让悸动平息了一些。他闭上眼，水滴顺着脸颊滑落。眼前闪过那个人的笑容。他又多久没笑了？这不是他需要关心的问题。他只是个过客，偶尔相遇时会给彼此一点安慰和满足，仅此而已。不会再多一分，也没有必要。所以，他转念一想，自己一定只是累了

> 愈夜 愈看愈美丽 但谁会来电
> 
> 当我凝视我的脸 几亿人在爱恋
> 
> 画面 在脑内乍现 波斯湾最南面
> 
> 灯塔中谁人在约会我 不必真正遇见

送走发射完连珠炮的侦探，把现场善后留给下属们，他走到阳台上点了根烟。这个市区边上的居住区异常幽静，让他有种远离了伦敦的错觉。他双手撑着栏杆，遥望远处被灯火染成一片橙红的天空，突然有种离开的冲动。离开这里，切断所有惯性，不知这样能否根除那纠缠着他许多年的不痛不痒的憋闷感。估计是不行。他自嘲地笑笑。干脆结个婚算了，再生他一大帮小屁孩，累得自己每天只能倒头昏睡，就这样过完一辈子，也是值了。他揉揉因缺乏睡眠而布满血丝的眼睛，又点燃一根香烟。

***

结束与警察总监的会议，他走进新苏格兰场的电梯，低头转动黑伞，脑中闪过一个调皮的念头。他迅速按下另一个楼层，片刻后走出电梯，摇晃着黑伞来到一间大办公室，大摇大摆地穿过一张张办公桌，站到透明的单间门前。百叶窗被合上，他看不到里面的情形。于是他敲了敲门，走进去，却发现了另一张熟悉的面孔。

正在翻看资料的侦探抬头看到他，意味深长地抿起嘴，却没有像往常那般出言相讥。他长叹一声，对兄长低声说了句话。

“他不在。”年轻的男人顿了顿，又补充道：“你再这样会把他逼疯。”

他挑起眉毛，并不说话，而是转身离开了。坐进等待在外的黑色轿车，他不动声色地呼出一口气。两人早已有了心照不宣的共识，又何来逼疯一说。他摇摇头，不再去想弟弟的话，而是掏出手机，发了一条短信。

_今晚八点？——MH_

过了许久，手机上收到一条回复。

_好。——GL_

看吧。心照不宣的共识。他也不知道自己在对谁说这句话。

> 是谁在对岸 露台上对望 互传着渴望 你熄灯我点烟
> 
> 隔住块玻璃 隔住个都市 自言自语地 共你在热恋
> 
> 在池袋碰面 在南极碰面 或其实根本 在这大楼里面
> 
> 但是每一天 当我在左转 你便行向右 终不会遇见

扯掉永远习惯不了，只为了葬礼才系上的领带，他倒在沙发上。侦探从巴茨医院顶上跳了下来，整个伦敦都沸腾了。为一个骗子。他理所当然地得到了停职处分，只因为他是唯一一个被骗子“蛊惑”的警方人员。他揉乱一头灰发，闭上眼睛。也好，这就像上天对他的惩罚，或是怜悯。既然如此，他何不顺应命运呢？

他花了两天收拾行李，扔掉所有不再用得到的东西，还是整出了两大箱行装。最后，他从衣柜角落里拿出那柄黑伞，放在手中呆呆地看着。脑中突然闪现221B的那个圣诞，突然离去的侦探和好医生接到的那通电话。他躺在光秃秃的床上，将黑伞放在胸前，右手盖住眼睛。如果有这么一天，他会收到什么样的礼物呢？他轻笑一声，嘲笑自己的妄想。

突然没有任何精力去处理苏格兰场的事情，他干脆连辞职申请都没交，抛下一切踏上了前往法国的航班。如果因为这个闹出小小的麻烦，自然有人会去处理，这点任性是他应得的。

***

耗费了几周时间才把弟弟潜入庞大犯罪网的事情安排妥当，他揉了揉阵阵抽痛的太阳穴，拿起手机给那个号码发去一个时间。没有回应。他并不在意，这种事偶尔也曾发生，他只需准时上门便可。

只是这次却不太一样。不，是大不一样。迎接他的是空荡荡的房间，没有了任何人生活过的迹象，只剩下孤零零的家具像漆黑的巨兽般静静伏在地面。他茫然地环视四周，瞥见书柜角落里的东西，愣住了。那是他不知何时遗落在这里的伞，此时正静静地靠在墙边，竹节手柄上落了一层薄灰，反射着淡淡的路灯光芒。他拿起自己的伞，轻轻拂去上面的灰，修长的手指滑过伞身，脑中突然闪过一个想法。

他是否也曾将它握在手中？

> 如果你认识我，我今年会收到什么样的圣诞礼物？
> 
> 这间餐厅，这只水杯，你可曾用过？

他回到幼年时的家，并没有在外漂泊数十年的浪子感慨，只是那若即若离的憋闷始终不愿放过他。他打开门，走进起居室。母亲正像多年前一样靠在躺椅上读书。见到他大包小包地回来，并没有询问原因，而是毫无保留地张开了双臂。他觉得鼻子一酸，缓缓走到母亲身边跪下，把脸埋在她怀里，再也忍不住，安静地哭了。

他回家后，父亲只问清了现在的状况，没有发表任何意见，而是拍拍他的肩，告诉他回来就好。大哥似乎听母亲提到了什么（他知道自己瞒不了母亲任何事情），颇为愤慨又隐晦地把英国贬得一文不值，二话不说便要他先到自己的餐厅里帮忙，等安顿下来再想别的。

第二天，那家小巧而精致的餐厅里便多了一个比已然惊为天人的老板更俊俏几分的绅士，这一消息在小镇中飞速传开，许多男女慕名而来，只为看一眼那号称“银狐”的经理。甚至还有许多大胆之人直截了当地提出邀约，都被他非常有礼貌地婉拒。据某几个非常幸运目睹过他微笑的人说，银狐的笑容会令芸芸纵生彻底沉醉无法自拔。他听大哥笑着提起那个传闻，只是勾了勾嘴角，心中一片苦涩。

***

助手极其委婉地向他提起，某个停职中突然失踪的探长已经在苏格兰场掀起不大不小的风波。他向警察总监卖了个小小的人情，请他把事情先压下去。偶尔他会自问，为什么会做这些。他给了自己一个回答。因为他曾挽救过自己的弟弟。他决定无视内心一角的小小骚动，接受这个回答。

他像往常一样生活，暗中帮助潜伏在东欧的弟弟，应付各种友邦邻国的无赖，强忍住越来越烦躁的心情。有那么一瞬间，他想过要不要再找一个人达成心照不宣的共识，仔细思索却发现自己做不到。他将其归结为最近太忙事情太多。他越来越少回家，只在办公室隔间的小床上应付睡眠这一生理需求。除了忙碌，还有他不愿承认的事实——每当他经过门边的伞架，都会看到那把黑伞静静地待在那里，仿佛在散发着某种难以言喻的气场。但他却无法把它移开，或是扔掉。关于这一点，他还没得出答案。

直到有一天深夜，两天没合眼的他回到家中，愣愣地看着那把伞，疲劳摧毁了他厚重的防备，黑暗在对他愤怒地叫嚣。他意识到了自己一直在逃避，也意识到了自己逃避的答案是什么。他沉进单人沙发里蜷成一团，拨通了母亲的电话。

“妈咪…我好像，失去了一个重要的人……”

被儿子吵醒的年长女性没有责备他的深夜来电，而是轻叹一声，已然洞察了那句话背后的真相。“去把他找回来。”

> 命运 就放在桌上 地球仪正旋动
> 
> 找个点凭直觉按下去 可不可按住你

冷。仿佛从骨头里渗透而出的冰冷。他尝试把暖气温度调高，整个人蜷缩在被子里，还是无法抵御那种寒冷。他闭着眼睛叹息一声，干脆下床走到阳台上。回家已经好几个月，他抛下了工作，抛下了同事，甚至把那些搬不走的家具一股脑都送给了房东，本以为这样就能切断所有联系，却依旧无法摆脱如影随形的冷。他揉了揉充血的双眼，点起一根烟。或许他该实践曾几何时的想法，结婚，生子，让生活冲淡心中的眷恋。吐出一口白色的烟雾，他凝视着高悬在头顶的星空。考虑是否要接受那几个痴缠之人的邀约，或者同意让妹妹给他介绍对象。过了许久，他自嘲地嗤笑一声。他连假装被自己说服都做不到。

转身回房，熄灭床头的台灯，他重新蜷进被窝里，把自己捂得严严实实，用力闭上眼睛，强迫自己入睡。

***

难得弟弟会主动联络，他花20分钟问清了行动进展，终于完成了第一个较大的突破。他松了口气，感觉悬着的心放下了一些，却发现侦探有些欲言又止。他耐着性子等弟弟开口。

“John…怎么样。”

“老样子。勉强维持生活，换了个新住处和新诊所，还是隔三差五会去墓地看你。”

侦探没再问下去，兄弟俩沉默了许久，只能听到彼此的呼吸声。

“我听妈咪说了。”

他心里一沉，不必过多询问，他自然知道妈咪会跟弟弟说什么。

“去把他找回来。”

他走到窗边点起一根烟，深深吸了一口。“你什么时候开始关心我了。难道我没跟你说过……”

“关心则乱，是的，是的。”侦探不耐烦地打断他。“可你从没说过乱是一件坏事。”

他无言以对。过了半晌，才犹豫地开口。“可他…”

“不会轻易原谅你。这是必然的。”侦探已经洞悉了哥哥的想法。“去找他，求他，哪怕是被揍一顿。那是你应得的。”见兄长沉默不语，他又补充一句。“哥哥。不管怎么说，我还是关心你的。更何况，”侦探暗笑一声。“他是我唯一的Handler，要是我回去断了案子，妈咪答应我会打断你的腿。”

听到这里，他苦笑一下，这小子从小就会仗势欺人。“好，我去找他……”

> 是谁在对岸 露台上对望 互传着渴望 你熄灯我点烟
> 
> 隔住块玻璃 隔住个都市 自言自语地 共你在热恋
> 
> 在池袋碰面 在南极碰面 或其实根本 在这大楼里面
> 
> 但是每一天 当我在左转 你便行向右 终不会遇见

他没有马上行动，而是略施小计让媒体开始大肆宣扬侦探含冤而死的言论，再安排好探长复职的工作，这才把一切事务暂时交给助手打理，只身乘上了去法国的航班。他知道那人会在什么地方落脚。下了飞机，又坐上开往小镇的列车，他凝视着窗外飞快划过的风景，陷入了沉思。

思绪回到过去的那些日子。那时他还天真地以为自己不需要任何人，也不需要关心任何人。他想起有一次到他家去，发现他正在听自己最喜欢的爵士乐专辑，那天他破例留宿了，尽管第二天还是在那人醒来前离去。现在回想起来，那是他头一次对他有了某种不同的看法，只是钝感的自己始终没有察觉。

还有一次，他深夜工作时接到那人的来电，接起来却发现他已经酩酊大醉。那人听到他的声音，似乎清醒了一些，含糊地喃喃几声说打错电话，很快便挂断了。那天他还是派人去把送回了家，他依稀记得当时心里有些莫名的动摇，却很快被他抛在了脑后。他开始痛恨自己的迟钝。

他想到家中那柄黑伞。不知那人数月前是否也是乘坐这辆列车，跟他走过了相同的路线。他抬头看着窗外渐渐西沉的斜阳，心情复杂。他不奢求那人能原谅自己，只希望能替他修补业已被自己摧毁的生活。就算不能如愿，他也想再看他一眼。如果自己的余生都要在悔恨和羞愧中度过，那也是他应得的惩罚。

> 我从布鲁塞尔坐火车到阿姆斯特丹，望着窗外飞过几十个小镇，几千里土地，几千万个人，我怀疑，我们人生里唯一可以相遇的机会，已经被错过了。
> 
> 喜欢的歌 差不多吧（李泰祥的新唱片你买了吗？）
> 
> 对你会否 曾打错号码（我怀疑那次声音沙哑的人是你。）
> 
> 我坐这里 你坐过吗（我认得你的字迹。）
> 
> 偶尔看着 同一片落霞（它从亚洲一直飘到，南美洲……）

是夜，他与大哥帮忙把妹妹的孩子送到爷爷奶奶家，又三人一同回到父母家中准备小聚两日。他坐在后座上迷迷糊糊地打盹，连日的失眠已经让他疲惫不堪。所以直到他走近家门才发现，门边有个熟悉的身影已经等待多时。

“Mycroft…”

走在前面的妹妹最先发现那人，直觉告诉她此人来者不善，于是她停下脚步挡在二哥面前，警觉地看着那个陌生人。他兄长先是看了一眼陌生人，又回头看了他一眼，很快也明白过来。年长的男人一把将有些呆愣的弟弟拽住，拉到他和小妹身后。

“他不需要你，请回吧。”年龄最长的男人客气地开口，语气却冰冷无比。

没等Mycroft回答，最年轻的女性也说话了。“Lestrade家不欢迎你。”

气氛一时陷入僵局，Mycroft张了张嘴，却不知该说些什么，只得悻悻地把手插进口袋里。最后还是Gregory打破了沉默。

“Aron，Christy，我想跟他谈谈…”

“Greg！”两人同时转向他，同时说起话来，语速奇快的法语此起彼伏，让Gregory本来就隐隐作痛的脑袋更是疼痛不已。

“够了。”他低声说。“我已经不小了，知道怎么处理这些事情。就让我跟他谈谈，好吗？”

两人瞪了他半晌，最后互视一眼，同时叹了口气。Aron拍拍他的肩膀，告诉他有什么事就告诉哥哥，就算揍也要把那小混蛋揍回去。Christy用力点点头。两人这才转身进屋，还不忘恶狠狠地瞪了Mycroft一眼。

Lestrade看向站在不远处男人，舔舔嘴唇，轻声说。“走走吧。”

两人沿着寂静的街道走了许久，谁也没有开口说话。Gregory在自动售货机前停下，买了两罐热咖啡，把其中一罐递给Mycroft，随即点起了一根烟。“你怎么来了。”

Mycroft拉开铝环，喝了一口过甜的温热液体，接过Gregory递来的烟盒也点燃一根。“来找你。”

Gregory笑了笑。“鉴于你直接出现在我家门口，这我还是知道的。”

“I’m…sorry……”有许多话到了嘴边却说不出口，Mycroft只能道出最简单的真实。

他的话又引来一阵轻笑。Gregory觉得自己笑够了，这才把烟掐灭，扔进旁边的垃圾桶里，回头看着Mycroft。“你知道吗，我完全可以把你扔在外面吹一晚上风，或者放任Aron像赶狐狸一样用猎枪把你赶走。结果你只说了这么一句？”

Mycroft再次悻悻地低下头。“我知道……”

Gregory凝视着低头不语的男人，过了许久，才打了个哈欠，擦掉眼角被睡意挤出的泪水。“你订酒店了吗？”

Mycroft点头。下一刻，他便被Gregory拉着拦下一辆计程车，等他回过神来，却发现探长正凶狠地盯着自己，还冲司机的方向努了努嘴。他忙不迭报出酒店地址，小心翼翼地靠在椅背上，不知道Gregory下一步准备做什么。

只见Gregory掏出手机打了个电话，从隔空传来的嘈杂声和探长的语气中可以听出，他的兄长和小妹正极力反对他在外面过夜。最后好不容易挂掉电话，车子已经停在了酒店门口。

他把Gregory带回房间，刚关好门转过头，却发现Gregory已经脱掉了外套，正在解衬衫纽扣。他心里一沉，略显犹豫地开口：“Gregory…我不是来……”

探长头也不抬地打断他。“我知道。把衣服脱了。”

尽管不明就里，Mycroft却不敢违背Gregory的话，只得乖乖脱去衣裤，只留了一条内裤在身上。下一刻，他就被拉到床上，一副熟悉的肉体挤进他怀里。还没等他完全反应过来，就听背对他的Gregory低声说道：“睡吧，我困了。”

Mycroft盯着他的后脑勺，缓慢地眨了眨眼睛。怀里的人又打了个大大的哈欠，挪了挪身子，让整个后背贴在他胸前，最后舒服地轻哼一声，几乎立刻陷入了沉睡。过了许久，Mycroft才缓缓吐出一口气，拉起被子盖住二人，搂紧Gregory阖上了双眼。他静静地躺了一会儿，感觉怀中人已经睡熟，便小心翼翼地用鼻尖轻蹭他颈后的碎发，轻声说：“对不起…我爱你。”

> 是谁在对岸 露台上对望 互传着渴望 你熄灯我点烟
> 
> 隔住块玻璃 隔住个都市 自言自语地 共你在热恋
> 
> 月台上碰面 月球上碰面 或其实根本 在这道墙背面
> 
> 或是有一天 当你在左转 我便行向右 都不会遇见

从Lestrade家起居室出来，Mycroft擦了一把冷汗。尽管他知道自己罪有应得，但那一家狠角色还是让他几次不由自主地为性命担忧。由于他实在没胆子留宿他家，只好跟Gregory回到了酒店。他像昨天一样躺在床上抱着Gregory，让男人枕着自己的胸口。从他随手调高暖气的小动作中，Mycroft已经看出Gregory的睡眠障碍源自何处，他想到这里，心里又是一紧。“……跟我回去，好吗？”

Gregory困倦地翻了个身，整个人缠上Mycroft，攫取他身上的温暖。他轻叹一声，含糊地说了句。“如果我不愿意呢。”

“……当法国政府的伙食应该会好很多。”Mycroft笑了笑，轻轻梳理着他的灰发。

“我们这可没有那种岗位。”Gregory在男人胸口蹭了蹭，把冰凉的双脚也贴到他腿上。

“那…你大哥的餐厅还缺传菜工吗？”

Gregory哼笑一声。“你也不怕他克扣工资。”

“我只要管饭就好。”

见Gregory不回答，Mycroft便将他搂紧了些。许久，又在他耳边静静地说：“搬过来跟我住，好吗？”

Gregory沉默了一会，一言不发地点点头。Mycroft拉起被子将两人裹紧，关掉床头的台灯。Gregory被裹在令人安心的体温中沉沉睡去，Mycroft轻吻他的额头，又一次轻声呢喃。“我爱你……”

> 我买了两本几米的漫画，另一本，将来送给你。

————————

End.

 

_《这么远，那么近》_

_曲：张国荣 词：黄伟文 演唱：黄耀明 旁白：张国荣_

_离开书店嘅时候，我留低咗把遮，希望拎咗佢返屋企嗰个系你啦。_

_2000年零时零分，电视直播纽约时代广场嘅庆祝人潮，我有冇见过你啊？_

_愈夜 愈看愈美丽 但谁会来电_

_当我凝视我的脸 几亿人在爱恋_

_画面 在脑内乍现 波斯湾最南面_

_灯塔中谁人在约会我 不必真正遇见_

_是谁在对岸 露台上对望 互传着渴望 你熄灯我点烟_

_隔住块玻璃 隔住个都市 自言自语地 共你在热恋_

_在赤道碰面 在南极碰面 或其实根本 在这大楼里面_

_但是每一天 当我在左转 你便行向右 终不会遇见_

_如果你识我嘅话，我今年会收到咩嘢圣诞礼物？_

_呢间餐厅，呢只水杯，你会唔会用过？_

_命运 就放在桌上 地球仪 正旋动_

_找个点凭直觉按下去 可不可按住你_

_是谁在对岸 露台上对望 互传着渴望 你熄灯我点烟_

_隔住块玻璃 隔住个都市 自言自语地 共你在热恋_

_在池袋碰面 在南极碰面 或其实根本 在这大楼里面_

_但是每一天 当我在左转 你便行向右 终不会遇见_

_我由布鲁塞尔坐火车去阿姆斯特丹，望住窗外飞过几十个小镇，几千里土地，几千万个人，我怀疑我哋人生里面唯一可以相遇嘅机会，已经错过咗。_

_喜欢的歌 差不多吧_

_李泰祥嘅新唱片你买咗未吖？_

_对你会否 曾打错号码_

_我怀疑嗰次把声好沙嗰个系你。_

_我坐这里 你坐过吗_

_我认得你D字迹噶。_

_偶尔看着 同一片落霞_

_佢由亚洲一直飘到，南美洲……_

_是谁在对岸 露台上对望 互传着渴望 你熄灯我点烟_

_隔住块玻璃 隔住个都市 自言自语地 共你在热恋_

_月台上碰面 月球上碰面 或其实根本 在这道墙背面_

_或是有一天 当你在左转 我便行向右 都不会遇见_

_我买咗两本几米嘅漫画，另一本，将来送俾你吖。_


	9. Day 9 - The Professor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【配对】雷麦 LM Lestrade/Mycroft  
> 【分级】NC-17  
> 【警告】AU 师生 雷年下攻  
> 【供梗】K菌 芫荽

☂ ☂ ☂

Gregory Lestrade静静地打开门，溜进研究室里坐到最角落的椅子上，朝坐在对面的教授吐了吐舌头。研究室长桌的另一端，有人正在发表季度论文，所有学生都目不转睛地盯着眼前的资料和白板上的文字。教授不着痕迹地瞪了他一眼，用嘴型说了句。

「你迟到了。」

瞪他的人正是本校最年轻的教授，现年28岁的政治经济学博士Mycroft Holmes。曾有人说依照他的天赋，理应往政界发展，怎知他最终却选择了学界这片土壤扎下根来。毕竟，这位百年难得一遇的年轻天才可不只拥有一个博士学位。

只有极少人知道Mycroft有位关系亲密的伴侣。他21岁的弟弟将其嗤为小屁孩，并时刻不忘了嘲讽兄长老牛吃嫩草，尽管那位年轻的绅士，是的你没看错，绅士，只比Sherlock Holmes小了1岁。是该校犯罪学与刑事司法专业的二年级学生，此时正龇牙咧嘴地对自家恋人无声道歉。你没有猜错，他就是方才那位Gregory Lestrade。

Mycroft云淡风轻地瞥了一眼恋人脸上夸张的表情，旋即若无其事地转过头去，重新专注于学生的发表。Gregory见他对自己不理不睬，只得挠了挠鼻尖，悻悻地拿起资料开始阅读。

那人的论文发表长得令人发指，有点睡眠不足的Gregory渐渐觉得眼前的字母都像蝌蚪一般扭扭小屁股消失得无影无踪，视野变成一片白茫茫，眼皮越来越重…越来越重……小脚趾传来一阵钻心的疼痛，害他差点尖叫出来。他猛地抬头，发现Mycroft又在瞪着他看，他赶紧坐直身子，用力眨眨眼睛，仿佛要把睡意眨掉。

等他壮着胆子抬起目光，Mycroft已经转过头去，不时还会低头翻看手中的资料。Gregory见他无视了自己，便放心大胆地欣赏起恋人的侧脸。一缕阳光穿过百叶窗缝隙打在他肩头，衬托出羊绒开衫柔软的质感。藏蓝色的开衫底下是婴儿蓝的衬衫，衬得Mycroft肤色更加白皙，甚至有种透明的质感。他的目光顺着纤细的脖子一路向上滑动，仿佛能唤起每一次吮吻的记忆。线条柔和的下颚隐隐有些胡茬，他是直接从机场赶到大学来的？那两瓣薄唇此时正抿成一条细线，昭示着主人的专注。可Gregory还是忍不住浮想联翩，回忆着自己无数次亲吻，甚至啃咬那柔嫩唇瓣的光景。他想象那双唇被他吻得红嫩湿亮，不受控制地大张着，哭喊他名字的样子……Gregory轻咳一声，尴尬地调整了一下坐姿。现在不是胡思乱想的时候。

Mycroft瞥了他一眼，Gregory赶紧低头假装看资料，过了一会，他又悄悄抬起头，继续欣赏他的恋人。很难想象一个长长的鹰钩鼻放在任何人脸上能显得柔美，但他的恋人偏偏做到了这点，Gregory恨不得现在就凑过去亲吻他的鼻尖，对他说我想你了。但还不是时候。他艰难地吞咽一下，盯着那些细长的淡金色睫毛出神。待他结束神游，却发现Mycroft已经转过头来看着自己，双眼还略显惊讶地大睁着。但他很快便转过头去不再看Gregory，脸颊却染上了淡淡的红晕。

Gregory暗自得意起来，恋人那个小毛病就是改不掉，无论二人在一起多久了，他还是轻易就会脸红。Mycroft一手托腮试图遮掩脸上的红晕，却给了Gregory最完美的观赏角度。细长白皙的手指弯曲成优美的曲线，纤细得不像男人的手腕从袖口露出一小截，与睫毛颜色一样淡的毛发在阳光中闪着微光。只有工作时才会佩戴的黑框眼镜更是柔和了他脸上的所有线条。Gregory深吸一口气，他也有个小毛病，无论跟恋人在一起多久，他都觉得Mycroft美得让他心疼。

他舒展双腿，却意外地碰上了Mycroft的小腿，原本并没有放在心上，抬头却发现恋人脸上的红晕似乎又深了一些。Mycroft将目光锁定在前方的发表者身上，脸蛋却越涨越红，还在手心的遮掩下轻轻咬住了下唇。这一切当然都被Gregory看在了眼里。让他瞬间便想到了调皮的主意。这不能怪他不是？谁叫他还是个二十岁的“小屁孩”呢。

Gregory不动声色地偏了偏身子，巧妙挡住左边那人的视线，随即保持上半身不动，静悄悄踩掉右脚的鞋，大脚悄然爬上恋人的小腿。Mycroft先是一愣，随即迅速换上一副空白的表情，目光飞速扫过两人旁边的学生，再侧过头瞪了Gregory一眼。年轻的男人对他挤挤眼睛，右脚不依不饶地隔着咔叽布料在他小腿上来回滑动。Mycroft似乎倒抽了一口气，但动作轻微得几乎难以察觉，只见他又把头转开，把眼镜往上推了推，恢复了认真听取发表的态势。唯一不同的是，Gregory的脚已经顺着他的小腿爬上了膝盖，趁着恋人反应不及，略施点力将它们分开，趁势钻进了大腿间。Mycroft梗住脖子没有回头，而是暗中使劲夹住了恋人的脚。

「Gregory！」

Mycroft终于完全转过头来，用嘴型警告了他一句。可还没等他有进一步行动，研究室就响起一阵掌声，原来是论文已经发表完毕了。Mycroft只得轻咳几声，宣布进入答疑时间，再也不敢分神去理会自家恋人。

Gregory见状更是得寸进尺，在两条纤细却充满肉感的大腿夹攻下扭动脚趾，硬是逗得Mycroft两腿一颤，不得不松开了钳制。得逞的脚趾一路奔袭，钻进Mycroft胯间，却得到了一个意外惊喜。

Mycroft硬了。看他这个状态已是硬了多时。Gregory偷瞥一眼恋人的脸，Mycroft也正好向他飞来一记眼刀。年长的男人很快转过头去，尽管极力维持表情空白，却依旧无法掩饰脸上越来越深的红潮。Gregory调皮地勾了勾嘴角，在袜子的限制下努力扭动脚趾，轻轻逗弄那越来越明显的硬挺。Mycroft低着头，不时给那名学生的回答做出一些补充性说明和建议，声音里带着一丝只有Gregory才能察觉的颤抖。

Gregory分开脚趾夹住与男人冷静的声线毫不相符的坚硬，从底部滑动到顶端，坏心眼地揉弄几下敏感的头部，再用令人焦心的速度转着小圈回到底部，索性将脚趾挤进座椅缝隙间，顶弄他倍受忽视的精囊。Mycroft的脸已经涨得通红，死死咬住下唇防止自己发出声音。

“Holmes先生，你的脸很红，没事吧？”正在作答的学生突然中断讲话，问了他一句。所有人的目光瞬间集中到他脸上。

“我，”Mycroft不得不轻咳一声让自己的声音恢复正常。“我很好，谢谢。可能是暖气开太足了。”他再次收拢双腿夹住Gregory，年轻的男人也心生怜悯，暂时停下了动作。

问答重新开始，Mycroft十分庆幸这名学生的准备还算充足，无需他过多提点，否则他根本不相信自己能撑过整个发表过程。Gregory那要命的脚又开始在有限的空间里扭动，这次干脆用整个足底贴上了他的勃起，轻轻揉搓起来。他感到全身的肌肉都在收紧，几乎要当场失控。就在他绝望地认为自己要当着所有人的面射出来的前一刻，Gregory彻底把脚收了回去。如释重负和大失所望同时占据了他的思维。过了好一会儿，偷偷做了几个深呼吸，他才勉强平静下来，匆匆结束了最后总结，尽管还有几分钟才正式下课，Mycroft还是破例把学生们放走了。

Gregory迅速穿好鞋子，收拾东西跟同学们离开了研究室。刚走出教学楼，他借口自己落下了东西，让同学先走，自己则再次折返回去。他站在研究室门前左右张望一番，确认没有人看见他，随即悄悄推开门走了进去。

还没来得及寻找恋人的身影，他就被猛地撞到门板上，一声闷哼都没发出来，就被柔软的唇堵住了嘴。火热的唇一反平日的温柔任性需索，Gregory顺从地分开唇瓣让他进入，顺手捞过Mycroft纤细得有些过分的腰，将两人紧紧贴在一起。舌头毫无技巧地纠缠在一起，诉说着彼此的迫切和渴望。Gregory拼尽最后一丝理智将门反锁，一把抱起Mycroft扔到旁边待客用的沙发上，随即整个人覆在他身上，在他耳边沙哑地低语。“老天…我想你了。”

Mycroft只回了他一声含糊的呢喃，抓起他的手按在已经硬得生疼的勃起上，重新吻住Gregory，双手胡乱拉扯他的衣服下摆，迫不及待地钻进去爱抚想念已久的滚烫肌肤。Gregory的体温永远比他高上这么一些，坚硬的下体很快被解放出来，裹进温热的掌心里。Mycroft不受控制地向上挺动，同时焦急地翻弄着Gregory裤腰上的纽扣，却因为双手颤抖而迟迟无法解开。他发出一声挫败的低吟，年轻的男人轻笑一声，停止套弄解开自己的裤子，Mycroft迅速将他同样坚挺的勃起握在手中，同时套弄起来。Gregory用空出那只手灵巧地解开恋人的开衫和衬衫纽扣，趁机在他胸前吸出一个鲜红的印记。

Mycroft手上一紧，他们同时呻吟起来。Gregory握住Mycroft的手，前液打湿了紧贴的硬挺。二人很快建立起疯狂的套弄节奏，房间里只剩下啧啧水声和低沉的喘息。他感到Mycroft身体又一次绷紧，知道恋人已经到了极限，便加快了手上的速度，同时将他吻住。Mycroft失控地哭喊，却被Gregory尽数吞入，变成含糊的呜咽。白浊的液体洒落在他下腹和胸口，未及冷却便被Gregory压了上来。年轻的男人贴着他的身体挺动几下，低吼着Mycroft的名字攀上高峰。

两人瘫软在沙发上，急促地喘息着，完全顾不上紧贴处的滑腻。Gregory调整了一个不会压到他的姿势，在他肩膀上落下细碎的轻吻。不知过了多久，Mycroft不太舒服地轻哼一声，年轻的男人赶紧撑起身子，从一旁的咖啡桌上抽出几张纸巾清理他们的狼藉，先替恋人拉好裤子，再整理好自己的仪容，最后抱着Mycroft翻了个身，让他趴在自己胸口。

Mycroft玩着他衬衫上沾到的一点精液，看着自己的指尖嫌弃地轻哼一声。Gregory低头一看，笑着抓起他的手指含进嘴里，故意吸出响亮的声音，又赚得另一声嫌弃。低沉的笑声在胸腔里震动，Mycroft闭眼倾听着恋人的心跳，牵起他的手放在嘴边轻吻。

“我也想你。”昏昏欲睡的声音几不可闻，但Gregory却听得真切。他沉吟片刻，嘴角勾起调皮的笑容。

“我知道。”

得意的语气马上让Mycroft噘起了嘴。他想到方才只被恋人看了几眼，碰了几下，自己就极不体面地硬了。Gregory当然知道他看出自己在得意什么，更是洋洋自得地笑了起来，直到挨了年长的男人一记肘拳才勉强停下。两人又静静地躺了一会儿，Gregory有一下没一下地梳理着恋人柔软的红棕色头发，没头没脑地问了一句：“学会好玩吗？”

“一群老头窝在密不透风的房间里自以为是地‘引领’世界局势，有什么好玩的。”Mycroft轻叹一声，在恋人胸口蹭了蹭。

“那你还去一个月。”Gregory想到自己被一群老头抢走了恋人，顿时有些不爽。

“盛情难却。”Mycroft还想说些什么，却被一阵腹鸣打断。

Gregory又笑了起来，躲开Mycroft的肘拳坐起身，撑着发软的双腿走到门边捡起掉落在地的书包，把早上专门做好的三明治拿出来朝Mycroft递过去。见Mycroft懒懒地趴在沙发上手都不想伸出来，他马上明白恋人想干什么，夸张地叹了口气。

“又要我喂？我刚学会吃奶你弟已经满地跑了。”

“你满十八岁前我可没有任何出格举动。”

见年龄差攻势已经不管用，Gregory只得喃喃一句“刚满十八不就被你吃干抹净了”，认命地坐回沙发上，让恋人心满意足地靠在胸前，拿着牙签串好的小三明治你一口我一口地喂了起来。

Gregory舔掉手上的酱汁，心不在焉地问了一句。“下午还有课？”

“嗯，要把一个月的课程补回来，这几天都挺多课的。”Mycroft拉过Gregory的手，把剩下的酱汁也舔舐干净，顺便亲吻了他的指尖。“Baldwin要来。”

搭在胸口的手臂猛地收紧，Mycroft安慰地拍拍他的手背。“是老Baldwin。”

Gregory哼了一声。谅那个小的也不敢来。个小兔崽子仗着自己是政坛世家子弟，几年前对Mycroft穷追猛打，还差点把他拐到家里霸王硬上弓。最后还是当时才十六七岁的他拽着Sherlock把那纨绔子弟整得屁滚尿流，这才消停了。但他还是不太服气。“老家伙来干什么？”

“他是父亲的旧识，来找我…嗯，寻求建议。”说是寻求建议，实际是想把自己拉拢到麾下，这种事他已经不是第一次遇到，也就见怪不怪了。Mycroft并不反感政坛，只是现在还不是时候。

Gregory拍拍若有所思的Mycroft。“那你先睡一觉吧，红眼航班肯定不好睡。”说完他便要起身，却被Mycroft拽住了衣角。两人大眼瞪小眼地互看了一会儿，Gregory先憋不住笑了。“我去洗手，马上陪你睡。”洗完手回来，他从储物柜里拿出毯子，定好闹钟，跟Mycroft挤在两人躺着略有点小的沙发上，把他护在内侧，盖住两人的身体，轻吻恋人的眼睑，却发现Mycroft已经睡着了。

***

Gregory上完自己下午的课程便跑到图书馆忍着瞌睡翻看今天一个字都没听进去的论文，认认真真做好了记录（否则Mycroft又要唠叨），又为自己的论文找了参考文献，耐着性子坐下来阅读。不知过了多久，他见外面天色已晚，寻思着恋人该处理完手头那些事了，便把书包收拾收拾，朝研究室走去。路上，他给Mycroft发了条短信，没有回复。Gregory心生疑惑，不由得加快了脚步。轻敲两下研究室门，里面传出熟悉的声音，年轻的男人松了口气，开门进去，面色却立马阴沉下来。

作为名号上带个“最”字的青年才俊，Mycroft自然不乏各路男女的追捧，绝大多数都被他礼貌地挡了回去，少数几个人则不厌其烦地死缠烂打。Mycroft也懒得跟他们废话，反正自己除了研究室和图书馆，也不会到别的地方乱跑，便由得他们去了。

而现在，他研究室里就坐着一名最为执着的男性追求者，由于那人同时也是Mycroft的学生，更是无孔不入无所不在，搞得Mycroft烦不胜烦。

Gregory也很伤脑筋，他巴不得一把拽起Mycroft亲上去，好叫那痴缠的人识趣退走。只是恋人早就与他约法三章，不能在学校公开二人的关系。于是Gregory只能捏着门把恨得牙痒痒，却无能为力。

就在他心烦意乱之时，Mycroft突然站起来，极其自然地挽住了他的胳膊。没等他作出惊讶的表情，就听恋人贴在他耳边说。“帮我把东西收拾一下好吗亲爱的，这边还有几句话就讲完了。”

Gregory木然地点点头，走向Mycroft的办公桌替他收拾东西。Mycroft回到课桌边又对那人指点了几句，也不知是因为他都讲清楚了，还是那人被二人刚才的举动打击到，只见他默不作声地点点头，抱起书本逃也似地离开了办公室。

直到两人走出研究室，Gregory都没从惊讶中回过神来。Mycroft不知何时又挽住了他的手臂，他们穿过静悄悄的走廊，来到教学楼大门前。Gregory看了一眼恋人，又看看挽住自己的手，眼神里都是疑问。

Mycroft只是笑笑，便拉起他走出了教学楼。此时正是校园里人最多的时间，大家都匆匆地赶往教室或停车场，不时会有人向他们投去好奇或欣赏的目光。Mycroft也不介意，牵着恋人的手慢慢走着。Gregory想了想，兀自露出微笑，抓着恋人的手塞到自己大衣口袋里。

***

“Sherlock！把你哥的水槽洗干净！”一个月前，Gregory瞪着一头深色卷发，与自己年龄相差无几的年轻男人说。

“这是我哥的水槽，你这么激动干什么。”卷发青年看了一眼被他倒进水槽里的悬浊液和已经无法分辨原貌的团块。

“这·也·是·我·家！”Gregory咬牙切齿地抢过Sherlock正准备倒进水槽里的又一瓶不明物体放在一边。

卷发青年看了一眼自己的亲梅竹马，撇撇嘴嗤笑一声。“小屁孩，你又不是我哥。”

Gregory正在寻思是把那些恶心玩意连同Sherlock的瓶瓶罐罐一块扔出去还是你不仁我不义地一个电话打到妈咪Holmes那告状，突然听到他嘴里跳出这么一句，顿时气得火冒三丈。只见他直接跳了起来，指着Sherlock大声说：“比我大一岁了不起啊！？凭什么你来我家搞破坏总要我收拾？你哥的水槽？过两年你哥都是我的，你还是趁早做好管我叫哥的觉悟吧！”

直到撞上Sherlock惊讶的目光，Gregory才意识到自己说了什么，他张了张嘴，不知如何是好，又悻悻地闭上了。

Sherlock盯着他看了许久，低声说了句。“你是认真的。”

那不是疑问。Gregory当然知道最好的朋友肯定能从自己的眉毛尖上看出来他是认真的。他收敛表情，凝视着好友颜色变幻无常的眼睛。“我当然是认真的。等我能独立了，就会求婚。“他顿了顿，皱起眉头。“怎么你有意见吗？”

Sherlock哼了一声。“我知道几百种杀人不留痕迹的方法。”他看了一眼好友。“都是Mycroft教的。”

青年忍不住低声笑了起来。这才是他认识的Holmes兄弟。“好好好，我怕了还不行吗。伤他的心就等着人间蒸发，晓得了。”说完，他又调皮地凑到Sherlock身边。“既然你都同意了，还不叫声哥？”

一团自带马赛克的不明物体擦着耳际飞过，两个年轻人立刻打闹起来，谁也没有注意到原本开了一条缝的厨房门又重新阖上了。

***

Mycroft结束回忆，看了一眼已经坐到驾驶座上的恋人，露出温暖的笑容。从小时候被妈咪和Lestrade夫人连哄带骗地拉去看护一个满地乱爬一个到处乱跑的尿包，到被两个精力过剩的小屁孩拽到各种泥巴地里打滚，再到给Gregory当家教，然后是那场意外，漫长而痛心的六个月，他把Gregory带回家，帮助他考到自己任教的学校。对于两人的关系，他本没有任何奢求。Gregory只是个大男孩，他还会遇到更多的人，发现更多可能性，若他想离开，Mycroft不会阻止。男人想到这里，又看了一眼认真开车的恋人。那张脸上还有尚未褪去的稚气，但Mycroft却对他说那句话时的认真表情记忆犹新。那不是天真随意的承诺。或许，他可以让自己再大胆放纵一些，向所有人炫耀Gregory是自己的。

一只温暖的手轻拍Mycroft的大腿，把他从思绪中惊醒。只见Gregory转头对他笑了笑，马上重新看向路面。“在想什么？”

Mycroft伸手覆住恋人的手指，轻捏一下。“在想你。”

恋人脸上突然泛起的红晕让Mycroft很是满意。抚摸大腿的手突然收紧，Gregory不敢回头，只得咬牙切齿地说：“我在开车，Mycroft！”

“那快带我回家吧。My Gregory。”男人故意压低了声音，说完便笑眯眯地看向窗外，也不去管那仿佛黏在腿上的手。

Gregory好不容易才把手从Mycroft腿上撕下来，有点用力过度地捏住了档杆。哦这个老坏蛋。他做了两个深呼吸，忍住把油门踩到底的冲动，更加小心地开起车来，努力无视掉余光所到处那一抹若有若无的微笑。

***

Gregory想不通Mycroft今天为何如此热情。离开好几周去参加学会这种事以前不是没发生过，这次能有什么不同？他任由恋人把他按到门上，一件接着一件缓慢褪去身上的衣物。他想到一个月前跟Sherlock的对话。莫非他听到了？如果他真的听到了，倒也无妨。青年的目光被飞在半空中的衬衫吸引过去，他凝视着布料划过的弧线，低头在恋人颈窝里留下一圈齿痕。Mycroft这个反应让他一直有些悬着的心终于放了下来。看来两人都把对彼此的心意藏在了最隐秘的角落里。虽然不知Mycroft的理由，但Gregory很清楚自己的想法。他还是个学生，一个二十岁的愣头青。既没有资格作出承诺，也没有能力保护最重要的人。所以他在拼命努力，从Mycroft把他带回家那天起就一直在拼命努力，让自己能尽快独当一面。就算一辈子都追赶不上Mycroft的脚步，至少也要与他站在同一平台。

Mycroft将他推倒在两人的大床上，自己也爬上去跨坐在他腰间。赤裸的肌肤相互传递着滚烫的热度。Mycroft按住他的肩膀，凝视他只剩一小圈褐色，几乎要被扩张的瞳孔吞没的眸子。他能感到恋人的脉搏，从紧贴的下体，从攥紧的指尖，从急促的呼吸中。Mycroft心念一动，将嘴唇轻轻贴上恋人的眼睑，开始倾洒一个又一个细碎的亲吻。

他不是不喜欢亲吻，只是这种时候被恋人如此细致地亲吻，确实有点让他心焦。Gregory尝试抚摸恋人的身体，却被无情地拍开，他感觉自己全身都在灼烧，轻柔的吻反而像火上浇油，在过度敏感的肌肤上留下阵阵电流蹿过的刺痒。Mycroft就那样不紧不慢地亲吻着他，不知何时已经拿出了润滑剂在扩张自己。

甜蜜的酷刑不知持续了多久，就在Gregory以为自己终于要哭出来的时候，Mycroft终于撑起身子，扶着他已经涨成紫红色的硬挺缓缓坐下。柔软而滚烫的肠壁紧紧包裹住每一处起伏，突起的血管紧贴着热源跳动。快感和如释重负让Gregory发出一声近乎啜泣的叹息，他扶着Mycroft的腰，却不敢向上挺动，只能低声恳求。“My…please…”

Mycroft终于完全吞下Gregory的分身，居高临下地看着满脸通红的恋人。他知道Gregory可以轻而易举地按住自己予取予求，也知道恋人绝不会那样做。这种宠溺让他忍不住想更淘气一些。他开始前后摇摆胯部，成功换来一声饥渴的低吼。按在腰间的手不受控制地收紧，又被Gregory努力放松下来。Mycroft嘴角勾起一抹玩味的笑容，继续那缓慢磨人的动作，还抬手揉弄着胸前的两粒突起，闭上眼睛，专心寻找着角度。很快他便满足地轻哼一声，开始顺着那个角度缓缓起伏身体，让每一次进出都能刺激到体内那束敏感的神经。

他掌控着角度和力度，在Gregory身上恣意享受。他把手撑在恋人大腿上，身体向后仰起，扭动着腰肢。Mycroft全身的肌肉都随着他的动作起伏出完美的线条，Gregory被他压在床垫上动弹不得，却依旧沉醉于恋人任性需索的光景。后仰的头暴露出纤细而脆弱的颈部，向后绷紧的肩线勾勒出让他恨不得咬上几口的诱人锁骨，胸前还残留着他白天留下的吻痕，两粒粉嫩的乳头几乎像在哀求他的关注，淡色的毛发从胸口一直延伸到下腹。他的分身，Gregory实在太爱他的分身。形状匀称的精囊紧紧依附在柱身下，没有多余的松垮线条，勃起的分身贴在下腹，随着恋人的动作起伏着。他难耐地吞咽一下，用颤抖的声音发问。

“……My，我能摸你吗，可以吗？Please…”

Mycroft停下动作，倾身向前凝视着恋人的眼睛。随后在他耳边沙哑地低语。“操我。”

突然的言语刺激逼出Gregory一声低吼，他迫切地一把攥住恋人的腰部，开始了没有节奏的狂乱挺动。Mycroft俯在他胸前，粉红的突起不断摩擦他涨红的肌肤。他一口咬住恋人纤细的脖子，在上面留下几天都难以消退的痕迹。Mycroft愉悦地仰起头，刻意收紧后穴迎向Gregory，这个角度让恋人每一下穿刺都能刺激到他敏感的神经丛，他把头埋进Gregory肩窝里，忘我地呻吟，淫靡的水声和两人含糊的喘息在房间里回荡。他感到恋人的动作越来越凌乱失控，知道他快到了，便咬着Gregory的耳垂低语。

“射吧，Gregory，射在里面，我要你。”

已经在临界点上摇摇欲坠的青年哪里受得了那种刺激，他的手指深深陷进恋人腰间的皮肉，几乎要掐出淤痕，几下凶狠的抽插之后，便嘶吼着他的名字攀上高峰。

Mycroft等他最初的高潮过去，便撑起身子跨坐在他胸前，一把抓住深褐色的发丝。Gregory还在急促地喘息着，却顺从地张开嘴，让Mycroft毫不留情地将硬挺撞进他喉咙深处，他无法呼吸，满脸涨得通红，还是乖巧地搅动舌头，同时用力吮吸，直到恋人把滚烫的精液射进他嘴里。

Mycroft靠在床头急促地呼吸，Gregory懒洋洋地舔掉他分身上的每一滴白浊，随后舔舔嘴唇，对他露出微笑。Mycroft心里一阵悸动，俯身舔去恋人嘴角流下的精液，随即吻了上去。

***

Mycroft趴在Gregory胸口，有一下没一下地撩动柔软的深色胸毛，他倾听着恋人沉稳的心跳，握住轻抚自己脸颊的手，亲吻他的指节。

“你又上夜班了。”

他感到Gregory呼吸一滞，无奈地叹了口气。这小子上他的课也敢迟到，肯定没别的可能。平时虽然会乖乖上白班，只要他一出远门，就会趁机不听话。

“你还在上学，别这样对自己。”Mycroft知道多说无益，但他还是心疼这个总想着自己养活自己的傻孩子。

Gregory侧过身，把头枕在恋人手臂上，咬紧嘴唇不说话。Mycroft轻抚他赤裸的背部，并不急于开口。过了许久，年轻的男人才低声说了起来，语气里带着一丝倔强。“我在你这里白吃白喝，至少要把自己的学费交了。”

男人胸口一紧。他从来没把Gregory当成白吃白喝的人！住在一起这么多年，这个大男孩从来没停止过对金钱的纠结。每次想到这里，他都会控制不住地心疼。他小心翼翼地开口，生怕伤了恋人的自尊。

“Gregory…我可以帮你交学费，如果你觉得不好，就算我借给你的。”他轻吻恋人绷紧的唇线，见他迟迟不说话，胸口更是越绞越紧。“好吗，亲爱的。我只想让你多陪陪我…”指尖拂过Gregory眼底淡淡的黑晕，又忍不住吻了一下。

Gregory低着头不说话，半晌，才静静地开口。“My，你觉得我是吃软饭的吗？”

他缓缓吐出一口气，将恋人抱紧。“傻孩子，谁敢那样说你，我会让他后悔被生在这世界上。”

Gregory把头埋进他怀里，闷闷地说。“我想快点独立……”后面的话他说不出来，也不敢说。他还没有足够的力量给出承诺。

Mycroft却已经看出他的心声，便轻笑一下，揉了揉那一头凌乱的发丝。“别着急。”他顿了顿，轻吻恋人的肩膀。“等我老了你可以养我。”

Gregory身体一僵，惊讶地抬起头，对上那双平静无波的湛蓝眼睛。Mycroft对他微笑，眼角挤出温柔的纹路。年轻的男人撑起身子，凝视着身下那个微笑的人。“我……”

Mycroft及时化解了他说不出的苦闷，抬手捧住恋人的脸。“我懂。我都懂……”

已经平静的呼吸再次凌乱，Gregory现在能做的只有拼命忍住不哭出来。他被那双手缓缓引导，顺从地闭上眼睛，低头吻上此生挚爱的唇。

————————

End.


	10. Day 10 - Childhood Sweetheart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【配对】麦雷 ML Mycroft/Lestrade  
> 【分级】NC-17  
> 【警告】AU 竹马竹马 麦年上  
> 【供梗】懒洋洋的小笨蛋  
> 【说明】这篇的背景接的是Day9 - The Professor，讲两个人小时候初识到后来在一起的故事。

☂ ☂ ☂

**First Meeting**

其实他们的初识只是单方面的记忆，但Mycroft并没有任何不满，毕竟Gregory当时连爬都爬不太稳，还喜欢往他最爱的小马甲上吐奶。

那是一个褪去了春日清冷，世界还未被滚滚热浪侵蚀的初夏早晨，他跑去应门，原来是刚从法国回来的Lestrade阿姨到家里来做客了。怀里还抱着一个鼓鼓囊囊的小东西。他一年半前刚知道那是什么。一个婴儿。

妈咪兴高采烈地迎出来，对Lestrade阿姨怀里的小东西又捏又摸，然后两个人便亲亲热热地到起居室聊天了。至于聊的是什么，Mycroft撇撇嘴，表示一点不感兴趣。

他刚把正在奋力攀登家中楼梯的弟弟提溜下来（自从学会走路他就成了Mycroft甜蜜的梦魇），就被妈咪叫进起居室，说要介绍小宝宝给他认识。小小的Mycroft接过更小的小肉团，小心翼翼地抱在怀里。婴儿伸出肉呼呼的小手，精准地抓住了他的衬衫领口，并成功扯开一颗扣子。Mycroft皱着眉头看向笑容满面的妈咪和Lestrade阿姨。大人们似乎被小肉团的举动逗乐了，两张散发着母性圣光的脸告诉他，小肉团有名字，叫Gregory。

“Gregory你好，我叫Mycroft，很高兴认识你。”八岁男孩一本正经地跟怀里的婴儿打招呼，换来的却是吐在胸口的一滩奶泡，小肉团看到自己的杰作，还兴奋不已地用白嫩的小手拍了两下，对一脸纠结的Mycroft咯咯笑了起来。

Mycroft仿佛看到了一年前的噩梦重现。

最让他无语的是，两个大人还让他这个“勇敢的小男孩”带着两个小奶娃看家，因为她们约好了一起出去做头发。他有点想哭。原来自己还没有头发重要。

一手提溜着弟弟的口水巾不让他逃脱，一手艰难地抱着还在撒欢儿玩奶渍，把他亲了一脸奶泡的Gregory，Mycroft站在家门口，目送亲妈和Lestrade阿姨离去，年幼的心里满是沉重。

他努力踮着脚，拼尽全力把Sherlock和Gregory放进带护栏的婴儿床里，还没顾得上喘气，就用最快速度跑到浴室拿来一条热毛巾，回到育儿房一看，叹了口与年龄毫不相符的沉重气息。他不得不把毛巾先放到一边，将好奇地摆弄小婴儿的Sherlock抱起来放到一边，擦干净Gregory一脸一手的奶渍，再用干净那面把自己的脸也擦干净。至于接受了Gregory见面大礼的小马甲，他轻叹一声，反正换了还会再脏，只能这样了。

他没有时间纠结衣着问题，因为刚才还笑呵呵的Gregory突然大哭起来，惊得Mycroft险些没把手上的毛巾甩掉。饿了？不是。男孩放下Lestrade阿姨留在包里的奶瓶。要抱抱？不是。男孩无助地抱着哇哇大哭的小肉团，心里猛然一沉。他四处看了看，桌子太高他够不着，小床又被Sherlock占据了，只好从弟弟衣柜里拽出一条厚厚的大毛巾，垫着Gregory放在地上，从包里找出需要的物品，看着哭得撕心裂肺的小肉团。片刻，他咬咬嘴唇，勇敢地解开了Gregory的连体衣，抬起两条莲藕似的小肥腿，迅速扯出脏纸尿裤，看也不看就揉成一团扔在旁边，七手八脚地擦好小屁股，换上新的纸尿裤，包包好，系好连体衣的扣子，长出了一口气。

气还没出完，旁边就传来一声闷响。逃脱小天王Sherlock竟自己从婴儿床里翻了出来，正飞快地舞动两条小腿朝刚才被他扔在旁边的纸尿裤走去。Mycroft赶紧一把抱起那个好奇宝宝，准备再费九牛二虎之力把他放回婴儿床里，小腿却被一团热乎乎的东西抱住，紧接着就感到袜子一片潮湿。他低头一看，Gregory正手脚并用地搂着他的腿，用还没出牙的小嘴啃的正欢，脸上还带着刚才的泪痕。

这回，想哭的真是Mycroft了。

跟两个小奶包大战一场，袜子也脱了，马甲也被扯掉了，Mycroft顶着一头已经被拽成鸟窝的红发，好不容易才用电子琴让两个小魔王都安静下来（他绝不敢用音乐室里的三角钢琴）。Gregory握着他的脚趾睡在他盘起的双腿间，Sherlock则扒在他腿上好奇地打量着新来的小家伙。他抬头看着哥哥，口齿不清地叫了一声“Baby！”

Mycroft赶紧对他竖起食指嘘了一声，然后压低声音对弟弟说：“他叫Gregory，是Lestrade家的孩子。”

“Gary！”小奶娃哪里懂得控制音量，一声大喊让Mycroft觉得耳朵都在嗡嗡响。

“是Gregory。”

“Gary！”

Mycroft无奈地摇摇头，见宝宝没有被吵醒的迹象，便由得Sherlock在旁边手舞足蹈地叫了一阵“Gary”。最后Sherlock似乎叫累了，又安安静静地看起了小婴儿。Mycroft换了一支安静的单手练习曲，空出一只手揉着弟弟头上深色的小卷，慢慢地，Sherlock的上下眼皮也开始打架。

辛辛苦苦把两个奶娃子抱上床，Mycroft正欲直起身，却被迷迷糊糊的Sherlock拉住，没等他反应过来，小家伙就“吧唧”一声亲了他的嘴。男孩顿时楞在当场，过了好一会儿才用颤抖的声音问：“Sher…lock？”

小家伙对自己的行为无知无觉，高兴地叫了一声：“Goodnight…kiss！”

Mycroft有点欲哭无泪。“谁教你的？”

“Papa！”

长叹一声。“Papa和Mummy结婚了才能亲嘴，你不行。”

“Kiss！”

我弟弟肯定是弱智…他无奈地摇摇头，正要转身离开，又被小手扯住了。

“Kiss！”小家伙指着旁边的小面团儿。Gregory仿佛知道有人在说自己，吐出含在嘴里的手指头，半睁开眼睛翻了个身。

想想也是应该，若不是刚才被Sherlock吓了一跳，他也会给Gregory一个晚安吻。无奈之下，Mycroft只好抱起Gregory，在他额头上亲了一口，刚抬起头，却发现弟弟噘着小嘴盯着他，一脸要哭的表情。“Kiss！”

“刚才不是告诉你Papa跟Mummy结婚了才亲嘴吗！”Mycroft生怕吵醒怀中的婴儿，压低声音生气地说。

Sherlock哪里受过这等委屈，当下便小嘴一歪，准备嚎啕大哭。Mycroft头都大了，只得飞快地亲了一口Gregory软嘟嘟滑溜溜的小嘴，轻手轻脚把他放回婴儿床里，冲一秒变笑脸的Sherlock瞪了一眼，转身收拾起育儿室大战后的废墟。

唇边还带着一股甜甜的奶腥味儿。

☂ ☂ ☂

**Tutor**

Mycroft大概永远不会告诉任何人，婴儿Gregory开口说的第一个字是“My”，因为他是个人前乖巧的孩子，绝不会让母亲的好友Lestrade阿姨伤心。不过因为这个殊荣，他想也不想就答应了给Gregory当家教的事情。尽管自己的学业已经十分繁忙。

现在，已经长成14岁俊俏少年的Gregory正自暴自弃地趴在他床上，除了呼吸全身一动不动。

“累了就回家去睡。”Mycroft无奈地摇摇头。

“我不困。”床上传来Gregory捂在被子里的声音。

“那就起来。”Mycroft阖上手中的大部头，喝了口茶。然后皱皱眉。凉了。

“为什么没人给莎士比亚判刑？”好阻止他无休止地发明各种奇怪词汇。

“因为他进了监狱只会有更多时间写作。”年轻男人站起身，收走被Gregory胡乱扔到一边的精装文集。讨厌归讨厌，不能纵容这孩子如此对待书籍。

“……”少年烦躁地嘟哝几声，再也没有说话。

深夜，Mycroft把大字型趴在床上的Gregory推到一边，自己钻进被窝里。少年哼哼一声，尚未完全清醒。

“要睡就自己爬进来。”

Gregory迷迷糊糊地说了句谁也听不懂的话，挣扎着把自己裹进被子里。

Mycroft叹息一声，把少年戳在外面的双脚盖好，转身关上了床头灯。

***

从Sherlock过完两岁生日以后，Mycroft就没再为亲吻的事情困扰过。因为那善变的小魔王已经把威逼Mycroft亲吻Gregory（还必须是嘴）的劲头转向了徒手攀爬书架。

他万万没想到，自己还忽略了故事的另一个主角。

“如果这学期文学得了A，就让我亲你一下呗？”经过两年猛蹿，个子已经跟他差不多高的15岁少年反坐着椅子如是说。

“看书。别闹。”男人默默按下Ctrl+Z，把方才手抖删掉的文字恢复出来。

“快同意嘛。你明知道我喜欢你。”包在袜子里的脚趾戳戳男人膝盖，Gregory笑着说。

“我给你换过尿布。”Mycroft拍掉那不老实的脚，在论文里新建了一个表格。

“我还帮你洗过澡呢。”那次Mycroft为救从树上掉下来的Sherlock毅然折了一条胳膊。不巧Holmes叔叔又在出差，作为在场唯一一个四肢健全的男性（Sherlock那个情商停留在2岁的不算），重担自然落在了Gregory肩上。

“……我不认为坐在椅子上晃腿能让你得到A。”Mycroft轻叹一声。

“那说定啦！”少年比了个胜利的姿势，转回去奋力啃起了教科书。

***

Mycroft站在房间里，跟Gregory大眼瞪小眼。

“你……你坐下！别像个大黑柱似的站着。”少年拼命掩饰自己的紧张。

男人乖乖坐定，等待Gregory下一步行动。

少年站在男人面前，发现离得有点远，又小心翼翼地站到男人双腿间，扶住他的肩膀，紧张地吞咽一下。吧唧一声亲了上去。然后飞快退开。

Mycroft怔了怔，一下没憋住笑了。

少年满脸通红，窘迫地问他有什么好笑的。

“没什么…我就是想起，你小时候总亲我一嘴奶味儿。”男人做了几个深呼吸，好不容易止住笑意。

这句话让Gregory跟他赌气了整整一礼拜。

***

Mycroft不知道第几份毕业论文需要做社会调查，便趁着暑假招聘了Gregory这名童工到伦敦帮忙，顺便还能给他辅导功课。至于Sherlock则比较曲折，先是一口回绝了哥哥的邀约（他可是先约的弟弟），真正出发时又以防止肥胖色情狂将无知的16岁未成年人哄骗上床为由，硬是粘着Gregory一路跟到了Holmes家位于伦敦的宅邸。

此时他正蹲在流浪者聚集地的正中央，等待那些人完成他的问卷。死胖子居然把信用卡给了Gregory，让他负责二人在外面的花销。那小屁孩还无视了他们多年的友谊对胖子言听计从，声称他不干活就别想吃午饭。对于午饭他倒是无所谓，只是前几天看中的那套实验器材确实不是他自己能负担得起的。偏偏Gregory凭借一张人见人爱的笑脸成功混进了伦敦最熙攘的咖啡厅和餐吧，没过多久就把手上的问卷都发了出去。Sherlock哼了一声。他才不会去讨好那些愚蠢的金鱼。倒是在经过某条小巷子时无意中看到了几个流浪者，几句话下来就让他领教了这些生活在伦敦阴暗处的人们究竟拥有多庞大的信息网。他只需三言两语便成功融入了这个人群中，听到了伦敦城内各种大小八卦。至于问卷到最后能不能用，跟他有关系吗？

Mycroft皱着眉收下了Sherlock那叠皱巴巴沾着各种不明污渍的问卷，并没有说什么，也很痛快地答应了给他买那套器材。晚饭后，Mycroft说明天家里有客人来，要谈些比较机密的话题，叫他们自己在外面解决晚饭。Gregory随口问了一句是谁要来。

“Charles Baldwin，替他父亲来办点事。”Mycroft已经开始以私人身份给某些政府官员提供顾问服务，主要是他父亲的一些旧识。

Gregory没说什么，他根本不认识那个什么Baldwin，只知道以前有个首相好像也叫这个。不过他没错过Sherlock不动声色皱起的眉头。作为从小一起长大的朋友，他当然知道这个黑发的天才有想法了。

“Charles Baldwin。”晚饭后，Gregory跟进Sherlock卧室，没头没脑地说了一句。

Sherlock哼了一声。“你不是最讨厌政治吗。”

“别废话，他是谁。”Gregory不想跟他绕圈子，他太在意Sherlock刚才那个皱眉。

Sherlock夸张地长叹一声。不过他今天碰巧从流浪者那听来的只言片语确实谈不上称赞。“Charles Baldwin。伦敦有名的纨绔子弟，仗着自己政治世家的身份沾花惹草。”他意味深长地看了朋友一眼。“而且男女通吃，不择手段。”

Gregory听完也皱起了眉。“那他来找Mycroft…”

“他父亲，老Baldwin是老爸的旧识，两个老头经常有来往。”Sherlock不耐烦地打断了他的话。“不过我刚说了，纨绔子弟。你觉得他会心甘情愿替自己老爹跑腿？”

眉头越拧越紧，诚然，Sherlock平时的一大爱好就是跟哥哥针锋相对，可Gregory知道这两兄弟其实都很照顾彼此。“你打算怎么办？”

“死胖子碍于父辈的情面没有拒绝他到家里来，我可不是什么老实的乖宝宝。”Sherlock双手摆成尖塔状撑住下巴，开始了沉思。

Gregory看了他一眼，想也不想就说：“算我一个。”

好友一言不发，但他知道自己已经被算作了同伙，便安静地退了出去，不再打扰Sherlock思考。

***

“你有什么计划？”Gregory跟Sherlock躲在宅子附近，静候Baldwin上门。Sherlock白天要走了他的信用卡，一个人不知去了哪里，只告诉他傍晚到这里会合，所以他也不知道Sherlock到底准备怎么干。

“简单，我在屋子里装了窃听”他指指戴在头上的耳机。“万一出事，你就冲进去，痛扁一顿。”

“哈？”Gregory无奈地扶住了额头。“这就是你所谓的计划？”

Sherlock耸耸肩。“本来我有别的打算，你一加入就简单了。”

没待Gregory再说什么，Sherlock的眼神就变了。他顺着好友的目光望去，只见一辆黑色的梅赛德斯缓缓停近Holmes家的停车位里。不一会儿，一个看上去有三十多岁，油头粉面的青年就按响了门铃。Gregory咬紧下唇，看着Sherlock专注于耳机里的声音。打手就打手吧，反正他一时半会儿也想不出更好的计划。

两人沉默了很久，Sherlock完全专注于屋里的对话，Gregory则紧张地看着他。哦那该死的头戴式耳机，为什么这卷毛就不能整副耳塞让他俩都能听到里面的动静呢？就在他急得差点要去抢耳机的时候，Sherlock对他打了个手势。他顿时感到怒火伴随着肾上腺素一起爆发。两个大男孩冲出藏身处，Sherlock还不忘在他后面低喊一声。“别打脸！”

“几年没见，你还是这么迷人。Myc。”接过Mycroft递来的文件，Baldwin故意捏住了他的手。

Mycroft非常自然地将手抽离，看也不看他一眼，淡淡地说了句谢谢。

“有没想过加入我老爸的阵营，等我接了他的班，就让你做第一副手。嗯？”Baldwin不依不饶地凑了过去，几乎是贴在Mycroft耳边说话。

“我暂时不打算进入政界。”Mycroft无动于衷地走到一边，开始收拾桌上的文件。

Baldwin内心冷笑。他什么样的硬茬儿没碰过，这个过气政客的儿子也太嚣张了。他一把拽过Mycroft，将他的双手按在墙上。“再考虑考虑？你那老爹也是傻，该打拼的时候不打拼，今后Holmes家还得靠你啊。”

Mycroft面无表情地挑了挑眉毛，尝试挣开钳制自己的手，发现竟动弹不得。他暗自轻叹，这狂蜂浪蝶也就是手劲大些，难怪脑子发育不良。

没等他有进一步动作，书房门就发出一声巨响，一个黑影冲进来将Baldwin撂倒在地，Mycroft刚认出那人是谁，又有一头卷毛从眼前飘过，精准地一脚揣在男人的横膈膜上，把他踩得当场蜷缩起来。先冲进来的Gregory把人摁在地上一顿胖揍，硬是把那个比自己高大强壮的人揍得没有了反抗力。

Sherlock这才淡定地往Baldwin跟前一蹲，绘声绘色图文并茂地把他纵容自己赞助的夜场贩毒，骗了几个涉毒的政要子女上床，瞒着父亲进行权钱交易的事情给抖了出来，顺带把他调戏家中小保姆的事业事无巨细地描述了一遍。Baldwin眼看着脸上渐渐没了血色，可他悄悄挪动那只没被Gregory压住的手时，却没逃过Mycroft的目光。

Mycroft及时踩住他不老实的手，平淡地问了一句。“你知道‘Maiden’吗。”

Baldwin愣住了。Mycroft轻叹一声。为了这两个熊孩子他只能得罪妈咪了。“那是家母。”

看到男人的脸色，他知道自己的话达到了预期的效果。便让Gregory松开了束缚。“不要再靠近我和我的人，刚才那句话要是泄露出去，”Mycroft意味深长地笑了笑，没有继续下去，而是做了个“请”的姿势。

Baldwin挣扎着站起来，也没顾得上拍拍灰，就捂着肚子一瘸一拐地落荒而逃。

听到大门关闭的声音后，Mycroft闭上眼深吸一口气。他猛地看向Sherlock。“回你的房间去，把东西收拾好，明天一早离开伦敦。”随即转头盯着Gregory。“还有你也是。”

Sherlock只是不服气地扁了扁嘴，却不敢招惹明显怒火中烧的哥哥。他只从平时到家中造访的客人中隐约猜出妈咪的身份其实不简单，可见是自己的伎俩还太幼稚，才让哥哥不得不把她老人家的名头祭出来。于是他默不作声地走出书房，还轻轻带上了房门。

Gregory正要跟上去，却被Mycroft一把拽住。男人默不作声地拉着他上了楼，走进自己房间。Gregory只觉得自己的手像被铁钳狠狠夹住了，却不敢挣扎。

关上房门，Mycroft转身抓住他的肩膀，把他按在门上，咬着牙压低声音，恶狠狠地说：“你知道他身上有枪吗！”

Gregory瞪大了眼睛，随即整个人软了下来，他耷拉着头，知道自己闯了大祸。

“……对不起。”

Mycroft发出当晚不知第几次叹息，揉揉Gregory柔软的褐发，抬起他的脸，吻了上去。

只是嘴唇轻轻擦过的吻，Gregory一口气憋在胸口不敢吐出来，Mycroft在他唇上流连了片刻，然后退开。他这才缓缓呼出了那口气，还带着一丝颤抖。

“谢谢……”Mycroft贴着他的额头，暂时还不想放开这个傻孩子。

“我只是想保护你……对不起。”Gregory垂下眼睑，不知道还能说些什么。他有点痛恨自己的无能。

Mycroft轻吻他的脸颊。他当然知道Gregory的心情，可是……“那你就快点长大。”

他用力点头，除了点头，他不知道该怎么表达。Mycroft放开Gregory，要他回房收拾东西，却在他转身时把他拉了回来，又一次吻了他。“我很高兴你能来陪我。”

“那……我能留下来吗？”他真的不想走，Mycroft最近太忙，Gregory在家几乎见不到他。

男人搂着他的腰轻轻摩挲，嘴唇贴着头发，深深吸入他的气息。茶树和檀木的香气，混合着Gregory的气味。“不行，我怕忍不住。”

大男孩悻悻地点头，打开房门走了出去。

深夜，Gregory躺在床上睡不着，想着今天发生的事，想着Mycroft的吻。突然听到房门一声轻响，熟悉的脚步声让他放松了戒备。他感到床垫一沉，温暖的身躯贴上了他的背部。

“My……”

“嘘……”Mycroft环住他的腰，隔着睡衣轻吻他的肩膀。“睡吧。”

他紧张地咬着下唇，许久，才小声说了一句。“你可以……不用忍的。”

“唔……”Mycroft紧了紧手臂，压下亲吻他后颈的冲动。“等你再长大一点。”

两人不再说话，过了一会儿，Gregory的呼吸开始变缓，裹在Mycroft的体温里慢慢进入梦乡。

☂ ☂ ☂

 **Tragedy**  

他不知道自己是怎么打开家门走进去的，也不知道自己什么时候跪在了一片血泊中。他不敢触碰那两具鲜红冰冷的身体，害怕一碰就会将这一切变成再也无法改变的事实。他甚至想不起报警电话。身体只能以最原始的直觉动作。剧烈颤抖的手终究没抓住手机，他有点绝望地将其从大片的血液中拾起，粘稠的液体拉扯出一道道鲜红的细线，仿佛不愿意放开任何触碰到它的一切，让将其吸入未知的深渊。他按了好几次错误的按键，终于看到屏幕上显示出正确的号码。

“My……”

Mycroft从来没听他发出过如此惊惧而绝望的声音。他顾不上刚脱下的外套，冲出家门赶往那个多年来已经熟悉得闭着眼睛都能走到的方向。刚靠近敞开的大门就闻到扑鼻而来的血腥，他顾不上震惊，一心只想找到那个受惊吓的孩子。起居室地上躺着第一个受害者，Lestrade先生咽喉处赫然横着一道还在缓缓涌出血液的刀伤。他闭上眼睛，顺着血迹找到厨房。Gregory在那里。跪在母亲的血泊里，他只能看到那个一动不动的背影。他迅速把浑身是血的Gregory拉起来。在事情没有定论的情况下不能让他待在这里。大男孩似乎由于过度的惊吓，无法控制自己的身体。他干脆把他抱了起来，向门外走去。发现情况异常跟过来的Sherlock远远看到两人身上的血迹，惊得呆在原地。片刻，他还想上前，却被兄长叫住。

“别进去。先打电话报警，然后回去告诉妈咪他们。我要把Gregory带回去。”没必要让这个18岁的男孩也受一次惊吓。

Sherlock想也没想就掏出了电话，现在真不是跟兄长顶嘴的时候。他一边重复着地址，一边快步往家里走去。Mycroft把沉默不语的Gregory带到家中，父亲和母亲看到他们满身是血，只是咬紧了下唇，马上安排Mycroft先带他去清洗干净，剩下的事由他们来处理。Mycroft再次庆幸自己的双亲不像那帮愚蠢的金鱼，除了尖叫干不了任何事情。他把Gregory抱进自己房间，帮他脱掉染血的衣物，先检查了他有没有受伤，然后抱进浴室里，用滚烫的热水冲洗二人身上的血迹。Gregory还是没有说话，只是低着头，抓着他的肩膀，任由Mycroft摆弄他的身体。等流进下水口的水不再带有血色后，Mycroft才把他领出淋浴间，擦干他的身体。回到房间，妈咪早已贴心地准备好了安定片和水。Mycroft让Gregory把药吃下，才给他穿上自己的睡衣，裹进被单里，让他枕着自己的手臂躺好。

等待Gregory睡着的时间，Mycroft并没有停止思考。他只粗略地看了一遍现场，暂时无法断定那是什么性质的案件，也无法判断Gregory是否安全。如果犯人的目标时他们一家人……

有人轻敲两下房门，他抬头一看，是母亲走了进来。他确认Gregory已经睡着后，轻轻抽出手臂坐起身。“Lestrade家……”

“你父亲已经带着Sherlock去应付警方了。”

Mycroft顿了顿，他知道母亲会把一切安排妥当，当下也没废话，直接提出了自己的担忧。“我们需要24小时轮班的保镖，Gregory很可能也是目标之一。此外，我还需要获得警方的所有资料，包括尸检结果。”

母亲意味深长地看了他一眼。“你打算……”

“是的，警方调查必定缓慢，走司法程序也是夜长梦多。”他看了一眼身边睡得并不安稳的Gregory，轻轻拨开男孩额前滑落的发丝。“我要保证他的安全。”

母亲点点头，思索片刻又说：“我可以给你临时的最高安全级别方便查档案，Gregory现在还没成年，我可以安排他直接到我们家来，不用经过社区。”

Mycroft感激地点头。妈咪Holmes转身离开，最后看了一眼在Gregory额头印下亲吻的大儿子，轻轻阖上了房门。

***

Mycroft看着手中的报告。三天过去了，警方除了从伤口的角度中判断出嫌疑人的身高和体重，竟一无所获，现场没有足迹，没有掉落的毛发，没有任何线索，只能从凌乱状态和丢失的贵重物品和现金中做出抢劫杀人的定性，并展开缓慢的地毯式排查。他凝视着现场和尸检照片，心里感到一股异样。他站起身。这个疑点还需要Sherlock来帮他证实。

推开弟弟房门，Sherlock只看了他一眼，表情马上严肃起来。他凝视着弟弟的眼睛：“我想请你帮我看看Lestrade夫妇的调查报告。”

Sherlock紧张地吞咽一下，点了点头。他接过报告，飞快阅读起来。半晌，他咦了一声，抬头看着哥哥。“这有点奇怪。”

“伤口太干净了。”两兄弟同时说出口，Mycroft更加确信了心中的疑惑。现场虽然丢失了贵重物品，没有过度伤害，看不出任何仇杀的迹象，让人乍一看就相信那是一起抢劫杀人案，唯独被害人身上的伤口太过干净，完全没有犹豫的痕迹，就连身体上那些貌似凌乱的非致命刺伤，也精准得像手术作业，不，像专业人士。

“谢谢。”Mycroft拿回资料，正要转身，却被弟弟叫住了。

“你要亲自解决？”

他沉默地点头。

“我要帮忙。”Sherlock也不想轻易放过杀了好友父母的人。

Mycroft看着弟弟，摇了摇头。“过两天我可能要出去，你帮我照顾好Gregory，他现在不能一个人待着。”见弟弟还想辩驳，他稍微加重了语气。“这次让我来。这件事…必须由我来做。”

Sherlock夸张地耸了耸肩。“去吧，我帮你看好小屁孩。”

既然已经确定了方向，剩下的事情就简单了。不是临时起意的杀人，那便是谋杀。关键在于现场缺乏仇恨因素。他先用几个关键词搜索了警方档案，没找到类似的案例，可以排除连续杀人。只针对Lestrade一家的谋杀……他很难忽视Lestrade先生身为警察这一特殊职业。除去这个因素，向来平和好客的Lestrade夫妇平时再没有任何敌人。他开始逐个排查被Lestrade先生送进监狱的重案犯人，其中有几个已经刑满获释，但都没有不在场证据。他轻叹一声，脑中突然闪过一个想法。莫非……

他开始查找所有与那些被释放的犯人在同一监狱服刑，并几乎同期获释的对象，一一记录下来，再搜索近期发生且尚未结案的杀人事件，交叉对比之后，其中一个案子吸引了他的注意。

曾经告发男友过失杀人的女性不久前遭到入室抢劫杀害，现场没有任何犯人的线索……

交换杀人。

难怪没有任何仇恨因素。现在的凶手已经不是满脑子肌肉的蠢货了吗。他冷笑一声，拿起了电话。

***

一周后，警方接到一份匿名材料，那是一场对话的录音，内容似乎是两个人因为某桩交易起了口角，随后是一阵嘈杂和震耳欲聋的枪声。待警官赶到现场，只发现了两具倒在血泊中的尸体，经检验是遭到彼此枪击身亡。而那桩交易，正涉及了近期国内发生的两起未解决的杀人案。

Mycroft神秘消失两天后，及时赶回来帮Gregory安排双亲的葬礼。他没有对Gregory提及那两天的行程，只说出去办了点急事。

一个月后，Holmes夫人递给Gregory一叠保险公司的文件，他面无表情地接过，并没有说什么，只是给了母亲生前的挚友一个拥抱。

Gregory走进Mycroft房间，将文件小心翼翼地放在桌上，抱住Mycroft，把头埋进他的肩窝里。

“那就是我父母的命。”他小声说了一句，流下了惨剧发生后的第一滴泪。

Mycroft抱紧了怀中哽咽的人，心里暗暗松了口气。至少，他还能在自己面前哭泣。

☂ ☂ ☂

**Privilege**

在Holmes家住了两个月，Gregory再也忍受不了学校师生对自己抛来的同情目光和窃窃私语。Mycroft正好接受了伦敦一所大学的邀约，等新学年开始就要去任教，便干脆帮Gregory办了退学，把他带到伦敦亲自教导。

这次他没有让Gregory住回原来的房间，而是把东西都搬进了主卧。几个月来Gregory依旧摆脱不了几乎每晚造访的梦魇，一直都需要Mycroft在一旁及时将他唤醒。

除了Mycroft偶尔要出去约见一些政客，他们几乎时刻都待在一起。白天Mycroft会辅导他的课业，学累了就带他出去散心。他们走遍了伦敦的公园，还到几所大学里参观。一天Mycroft问他想考什么大学，Gregory趴在桌上歪过头，看着他说。

“就考你的大学吧。”

“你想好了？”Mycroft有点惊讶，Gregory从没跟他提过志愿的事情。

“那里有可以当警察的专业吗？”

这回Mycroft并没有感到惊讶，这毕竟是Gregory父亲的职业。“有。不过那里很难考。”

“你教得好，我不担心。”Gregory转过头，下巴抵着桌面继续看书。

“坐好。”Mycroft揉揉他的脑袋，靠回椅子上准备看自己的书。

Gregory直起身子，又歪过头看向Mycroft。“我那么听话，亲我一下？”

Mycroft瞪了他一眼，实在拗不过那双亮晶晶的巧克力眼睛，只好凑过去亲了他一下。

Gregory装模作样地噘起嘴。“要舌头。”

“没有。等你考上再说。”

那天下午，气哼哼的Gregory和淡定的Mycroft就在难得的轻松气氛中度过了。

是夜，Mycroft不得不再次把睡梦中不停哭喊的Gregory摇醒。仍然被梦魇的余韵纠缠，Gregory满脸泪痕，绝望地看着Mycroft。

“My……我不想睡，我不想回忆那些，我不想睡……我们来做爱好不好？我知道你想要我……”他缠上Mycroft的身体，笨拙地亲吻他的脖颈，却被Mycroft按回床垫上。

“Gregory！”Mycroft喘着粗气，他当然想要Gregory，这个大男孩的举手投足时刻都在吸引着他，每个夜晚都是对他忍耐力和道德的考验，但不是现在，也不能像这样。“Gregory，冷静点……你现在精神太不稳定，我不想让你后悔。”

“我怕……怕你也会离开……我总是吵醒你，总是让你照顾我，我怕哪天你厌烦了，就会……”

Mycroft气息一滞，这傻孩子……他擦掉Gregory脸上的泪水，轻吻他的眼角。“傻瓜……我怎么会离开，吵醒我算什么。你和Sherlock小时候吵醒我的次数还少吗？”他想起那两个哭包，不禁笑了笑。“我们是一家人，而且，我等了这么多年，怎么会轻易让你跑了……”

最后一句话，他是贴在Gregory耳边，用略显沙哑的低沉嗓音呢喃出来的。他听到Gregory忍住哽咽做了个深呼吸，实在难以忍耐，便吻住了他的唇。

这次他没有满足于单纯的嘴唇轻触，而是托起Gregory的后颈，加深了那个吻。他小心控制着自己的欲望，让Gregory知道他是被需要的，却不想让自己失控。最后，两人喘息着分开，Mycroft揉了揉他的头发，又轻吻一下他略显肿胀，还泛着水光的唇。“你是我的。”

Gregory红着脸点点头，Mycroft抱着他重新躺下。男孩在他胸口蹭了蹭，有点讨厌那层睡衣的阻隔，便伸手解开他的扣子，把脸埋进赤裸的胸膛，手臂钻进睡衣里抱住他的腰，小声呢喃一句。“你的……”

***

转眼间，那个惨剧已经过去了大半年，Mycroft决定把Gregory带回家住几天，一是为了给他过生日，二是为了让他看看自己的父母。

Gregory站在父母的墓碑前，这是他头一次来扫墓，因为那场悲剧的阴影一直如影随形，让他根本不敢来看。他觉得站在墓地里说话有点傻，还是在心里默默告诉父母自己对将来的打算，Holmes一家人对他的照顾，还有Mycroft……想到Mycroft，他不禁脸上一热。他不知道18岁算不算长大了，因为Mycroft从没跟他提过具体的期限。他希望那是自己成年的日子，因为他真的不想再等了……

远处传来一阵轻微的脚步声，Mycroft走到Gregory身边，牵起他的手，陪他静静站了一会儿。

“回去吧。”

“嗯。”

当天晚上Holmes一家人给他办了个小小的生日会，Sherlock全程都在跟哥哥斗嘴，还抓着Gregory说小屁孩啊不要被死胖子吃了你的嫩草啊。Mycroft一把抢过Gregory说再叫小屁孩就把你的尿床照贴到镇上去。两兄弟把Gregory夹在中间唇枪舌剑大战三百回合，最后三个人都被妈咪Holmes扔出门外罚站。

***

坐在回伦敦的车上，Gregory有点紧张。他犹豫了好久，看了一眼正在开车的Mycroft。

“My……”

“嗯？”

“那个……我算长大了吗？”哦老天，问出来了。Gregory紧张地咬着下唇。

Mycroft不着痕迹地笑了笑，压低声音说：“算。”

他瞥了一眼满脸通红看着窗外的Gregory，笑意越来越浓。

***

越接近伦敦，Gregory就越紧张。早知要受这种煎熬，他就不问了。该死的Mycroft还故意不跟他说话，他又不敢自己挑起话头。他拼命回忆学校那帮男孩们的“私下交谈”，和自己在他们塞过来的小黄书上看到的图片，越是努力，脑子里就越混乱。怎么办，怎么办，如果Mycroft嫌弃他怎么办。

一只大手突然放在他腿上，把Gregory吓了一跳。Mycroft轻轻捏了一下他的膝盖，仿佛在叫他放松。他强迫自己做了几个深呼吸，总算让砰砰跳个不停的心脏稍微平息下来。Mycroft拍拍他的腿，把手抽开了。

把车停好后，Mycroft牵起Gregory的手，带着他穿过大门，走进房间，轻轻阖上门。然后转过身，轻吻他的手背。“紧张吗？”

Gregory默不作声地点头。

“还没准备好？”男人声音轻柔，又牵起他另一只手。

“我……准备好了……”他早上还洗了个特别彻底的澡。想到这里，Gregory的脸又开始发热。

“唔……”Mycroft轻吻他的眼睑，并没有过多身体接触。“别怕，第一次都会紧张，我会慢慢来。”

“你…肯定不是第一次吧。”Gregory觉得自己问了句废话，但他不知道该说什么好。

Mycroft回想了一下自己从15岁开始的那段荒淫岁月，轻笑一声。“初吻算是你的。”

“算是？”他有点不高兴了。那是啥意思。

“如果不把Sherlock算在内的话。”

哈？！Gregory真的生气了。那小子就没干过什么好事，这笔账迟早要找他算。

Mycroft把他的反应看在眼里，忍不住吻了一下他的唇。“吃醋？”

Gregory扁着嘴不说话，Mycroft再也忍不住，抬起他的脸吻了上去。他搂住Gregory的腰，让他感受已经半勃的下体。Gregory有点惊讶地喘息一声，听在Mycroft耳里却像带着却像带着气声的呜咽。男人努力忍住直接把他扔上床的冲动，牵起他不知该往哪里放的手，引导他解开自己的衬衫纽扣。Gregory试了两次都没有成功，干脆用上双手，轻颤着解开Mycroft的衬衫。他的手又被放到温暖的胸膛上。

“你可以摸我。”Mycroft贴着他的耳廓低语，又沿着形状可口的耳朵留下一串细碎的吻。Gregory试探性地让指尖滑过点缀着淡色毛发的胸口，轻抚过腹部，然后转向光滑的腰际，描绘着肌肉曲线，一点点攀上背部。Mycroft发出舒服的轻哼，顺着他的动作脱掉衬衫。Gregory的双手又回到腰际，指尖轻轻探入裤腰与身体的缝隙间，换得Mycroft一阵轻笑。“别急，宝贝。”

Gregory瞬间涨红了脸，没等他把手收回来，就被Mycroft抓住，放在皮带扣上。他咬紧下唇，用还是有点不稳的双手解开了男人的皮带。Mycroft吻着他的脖子，双手在他腰上轻轻摩挲，鼓励他继续。他缓缓抽出皮带，这回不用Mycroft引导，就主动解开了腰头的纽扣。Gregory拉下拉链，指节轻轻擦过男人隆起的硬挺，让他忍不住吞咽一下。他并没有停下手头的动作，而是咬咬牙，将男人的长裤连同内裤一起脱下。

Mycroft踏出堆在地上的衣物，赤裸着站在Gregory面前。他的……哦老天，这东西等会真的要进入自己吗……他紧张地盯着Mycroft已经完全勃起的硬挺，不知道接下来该做什么。

男人又牵起他的手，用极其缓慢的速度引向自己的下体。他打算让Gregory先适应自己，并不急于脱掉那些碍眼的衣物。Gregory小心翼翼地握住男人的勃起，惊讶于他的热度，同时也没有漏掉男人不经意间吐出的轻叹。他试着用自己喜欢的方式上下套弄，很快就让Mycroft喘息起来。

“Yes，Gregory…继续……”

Gregory胆子渐渐大了起来，他加快了套弄的速度。Mycroft吻住了他，同时开始解开他的衣服，他不得不暂时停下套弄让Mycroft脱掉他的上衣，男人又手脚利落地扯掉他的裤子，随即一把揽住他的腰，两人赤裸的下体毫无遮掩地挤在一起，让他们同时呻吟起来。

“到……床上去……”Mycroft贴着他的唇低语，根本不舍得放开那双柔软的唇瓣。他们跌跌撞撞地倒在床上，男人迫不及待地开始探索他的全身。一个个湿润的吻落在身上，Gregory闭上了眼睛，嘴里不时流淌出细碎的呻吟。上帝，Mycroft的嘴……湿润的粘膜突然覆住右侧乳头，他惊喘一声，不由自主地弓起身子，攥紧了身下的床单。Mycroft给另一侧乳头予以同样的关照，然后一路留下轻吻，出其不意地舔了一下Gregory涨红的硬挺尖端，满意地听到一声尖细的呻吟。

“My……不、不要了……我要你……”他担心自己再这样下去会太早射出来。

Mycroft重新回到他身上，凝视着Gregory带着雾气的双眼。“你确定？”

他点点头，微笑一下。“你不是说，我是你的……呜…！”

Mycroft用力吻住他，这个吻带着完全没了遮掩的露骨情欲。他摸索着从床头抽屉里拿出润滑液和安全套，撕开包装，正要给自己套上，却被Gregory抓住了手。

Gregory结束两人的深吻，急促地喘息着，凝视男人的双眼。“我要你射在里面……我、我很干净……”

男人看着满脸涨红的恋人，对这个傻孩子的感情已经膨胀到了无以复加的地步。“傻瓜……你应该问我才对。我也是干净的。但你真的要这样？”

“嗯，我想要……”他没有说出后面的话，因为Mycroft已经再次把他吻住。他被吻得浑身发软，几乎没听到润滑液开启的声音。一根手指试探性地来到他的入口轻轻揉弄，他屏住呼吸，随即努力放松下来。男人确定他已经足够放松后，才轻轻探入一个指尖，细细挤压着周围依旧有点紧绷的肌肉。漫长的扩张从开始的灼烧慢慢变成莫名的空虚，三根手指已经能够流畅地进出。他双腿缠住Mycroft的腰，带着鼻音在他耳边轻声说：“进来。”

Mycroft闷哼一声，迅速给自己抹了一层厚厚的润滑，摆好姿势，最后一次对Gregory说：“如果受不了要跟我说。”

***

Mycroft的…嗯……上帝，他实在太大了……一开始的灼烧感比Gregory想象中的还要难耐，他咬着牙，拼命深呼吸试图放松自己。Mycroft似乎察觉了他的不适，马上停下来，细细地吻着他的脸颊和唇瓣。“宝贝，再忍忍，很快就好。”他给自己补充了一些润滑，感觉Gregory身体的紧绷渐渐放松下来，才继续一寸一寸地推进，仿佛过了好几个世纪，他才终于进入了最深处。

My……在我里面……涨满到极致的感觉让他再也想不到别的东西，Mycroft在吻他，轻柔而热情的吻。他闭上眼睛，双手抱着恋人汗湿的背部，专心适应体内的异物。

Gregory狭小的肠壁紧紧包裹着自己，滚烫的温度几乎要让他失去理智。他开始浅浅的抽插，关注着恋人每一个细微的表情变化。紧绷的肌肉被他一点点撑开，喘息渐渐变成迷乱的呻吟。Gregory突然弓起身子，他知道自己找对了地方，便认准那个角度开始了有节奏的律动。房间里充斥着两人的喘息和肉体碰撞的声音，他抬起Gregory的腿，加快了速度，呻吟很快变成了淫靡的哭喊。Mycroft忍不住俯下身，用热吻堵住恋人的哭喊，Gregory只能沙哑地呜咽，无助地撕扯着任何能抓到的东西。他抓住恋人的手与他十指交缠，抽插的节奏渐渐凌乱，Gregory突然绷紧身体，一阵热切的呻吟过后，温暖的液体喷洒在两人之间。Mycroft再也按捺不住，双手抓着恋人的腰肢猛烈地挺动，最后迎来了从未有过的激烈高潮。

***

Mycroft贴心地为他清洗身体，换掉床单，拉起被单盖住两人赤裸的身体。Gregory枕着Mycroft的手臂，背贴着恋人的胸膛蹭了蹭，用沙哑的嗓音懒懒说了句：“我要找Sherlock算账。”

男人怔了怔，很快反应过来他在说什么，嘴唇贴着他的后颈又发出一阵轻笑。“他才一岁半，怎么会记得。”

“怎么不记得，他现在也才两岁。”

两人同时大笑起来，Mycroft握住恋人的手，亲吻他的肩膀。“睡吧，明天要给你小测。”

“啥？！不行这样太狡猾了，你不能对寿星公这样！”

“闭嘴，你生日已经过了。”

“我能用肉体贿赂你吗？”

“贿赂也没用，小测完照样享用。”

“老师~”

“睡觉！”

————————

End.


	11. Day 11 - The Nurse——People Call Him “The British Government” for a Reason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【配对】雷麦→麦雷 Lestrade/Mycroft → Mycroft/Lestrade  
> 【分级】PG  
> 【警告】雷麦转麦雷 反攻  
> 【供梗】onpu1234

俗话说常在河边走哪能不湿鞋。干警察这一行，经常挂点小彩偶尔伤筋动骨那是完全正常的事。毕竟保不准哪天你就成了绝望主妇刀下的酱大骨，只受伤那根本是要给上帝他老人家上高香还愿的幸事。

话说这会儿苏格兰场一枝花人见人爱四十七八的美探长Gregory Lestrade正和Sally Donovan警长夺路狂奔，两人面貌之狰狞让路人以为他们是被债主追杀的老夫少妻。其实他们正在追捕一名抢劫了路边胖妇手提包的小贼。只见探长纵身越过被小贼撞翻在地的学生哥，敏捷地落地双腿微曲一个猛虎下山，眼看就要将贼扑倒。

“嘎嘣”

一声脆响让整条街都安静下来，所有人都不由自主地停下脚步，将目光投向声音来源。天使慢悠悠地在上空盘旋了五秒又慢悠悠地飞走，街上顿时像充炸了的气球一样爆发出一阵大笑。Donovan笑得双腿一软跪在地上，早就没了追贼的心情，连那贼也笑得花枝乱颤，一不小心把到手的赃物给颤掉了。

“我……操……”

Lestrade探长摆着个投降的姿势，只是方向有点不太对，一张俊脸直接啃在了地上。他顾不上确认自己的兔牙是否还安好，因为一波又一波剧痛正像满格的WiFi信号一样在他身体中乱窜。至于信号发射源，当然只能是那条闪到的老腰。

他是怎么被抬到医院去，又是怎么被领回家的，那画面太美这里就不再细说。总之赃物已经被贼遗忘在地上，也算阻止了一次犯罪，结局可谓是可喜可贺可口可乐，苏格兰场又一次保卫了英国人民。

大英政府的化身此时正端着一个冰袋和止痛片，笑容可掬地看着把脸埋在枕头里哀悼自己威仪的Lestrade。“吃药吧亲爱的。”Mycroft尽量轻手轻脚地帮他起身，还是为探长龇牙咧嘴的无力呻吟皱起了眉。“你确定真的不用住院？”

探长又在恋人的帮助下费了好大一番功夫重新趴下，痛得几分钟说不出话来，最后才闷在枕头里虚弱地回答：“我这样就够丢人了，不需要他们再来慰问我的老腰。”

Mycroft给他换上干燥的毛巾，把冰袋放在上面。“你是因公受伤，怎么能叫丢人呢。”话音未落，Sherlock从房间门后转了出来，手上贴着四片尼古丁贴，淡淡地看了震惊的两人一眼。

“哦，别在意我。John不让我抽烟，我以为胖子家有，结果只找到这个。”他指指手上的贴片，又说：“顺带一提，那个监控摄像头该换高清了，亲爱的哥哥。这种糟烂的像素，Grove的脑袋就像一坨黏在地上的鸟屎。”他从口袋里摸出一张照片挥了挥，悠悠地走了出去。

面对Lestrade的瞪视，Mycroft连忙挤出一个讨好的笑容。“怎么了Gregory？哪里不舒服？”

“你偷拍我！？”Lestrade怒喊一声，马上又软在床上痛得龇牙咧嘴。

“啊……”Mycroft转转眼睛，淡定地微笑道：“鉴于我的身份，不得不时刻跟踪你的行动，以策安全。亲爱的我不是跟你说过吗。

“你偷拍我……算了，反正有Sally那个大嘴巴在我也别想保住这张老脸。”

见Lestrade不再怪罪自己（实际是痛得没力气发火），Mycroft见好就收，殷勤地替他揉起了僵硬的小腿。“先睡吧，这两天你要静养，我已经吩咐Anthea推掉所有会议，把需要批阅的文件都送到这里来了。”

“推掉？不用，你去上班吧，我一个人没问题。”Lestrade把脸换了个方向，尽量缓慢地抬起手按摩脖子。Mycroft把他的手拿开，换上自己的手轻轻推拿紧绷的肌肉群，换来伴侣舒服的叹息。

“你一个人我不放心。腰伤可大可小，万一出什么意外，连后悔都来不及了。”

Lestrade听完伴侣严肃认真的发言，哼了一声。“那你还不是拿着我狗啃屎的照片看得开心。”

Mycroft老脸一红，明知道Lestrade看不到他的脸，还是不由自主地移开了目光。“咳…我一时控制不住，很抱歉。那实在太难得了……”

***

还有一句俗话说得好，温饱思淫欲。你先别兴奋，这文是PG咳咳。平时上班忙成狗下班回家还得累成狗的美探长Gregory Lestrade这会儿就躺在床上，美美地享受着自家模范好男人的精油按摩，脑子里早已没有了山一样高的文件和比狗还凶的歹徒。只有那滑溜溜软绵绵的手指头在身上游走，让每一条僵直的肌肉舒展开来。他觉得自己在Mycroft手下变成了一只巨大的果冻，舒服得快要睡过去了……睡过去了……过去了……

尾椎骨上一阵酥麻，Lestrade猛地清醒过来。Mycroft毫无知觉地按了一会儿，正准备稍微分开他的双腿替他按摩大腿肌肉，却被探长一把按住了。“……宝、宝贝，你不是还有很多文件吗，别管我了，快去工作吧。”

“再过一会儿就好，还没结束呢。”Mycroft正要继续，突然脑中灵光一闪。他停下手上的动作，若有所思地看着Lestrade的背。紧接着趁他不注意，双手一掀把他翻了过来。

探长哀嚎一声，扭伤的韧带一阵抽痛。他现在可顾不上疼，因为骄傲的小Lestrade此刻正耀武扬威地看着Mycroft。

“……老不正经”Mycroft夸张地轻叹一声，低头吻住了…小Lestrade。

***

探长百无聊赖地躺在床上，负伤第三天，他都快要闷出油来了。Lestrade抄起枕边的手机，给他亲爱的发了条短信。

_Bored._

Mycroft在书房里回复邮件，手机震动了两下，他拿起来一看，无奈地扶住了额头。

_Sherlock对你确实有坏影响。_

两人早已超越了在短信后署名的关系，这种小细节每次都等让Lestrade心中泛起一股暖意。

_到卧室来嘛。_

大英政府叹了口气，自己什么时候被软化到这种地步了。他按下邮件的发送键，起身向卧室走去。

“Gregory？我还有事要忙。”Mycroft坐在床边，收拾好呈放射状散乱在Lestrade脑袋四周的手机杂志平板电脑。

Lestrade对他抛了个媚眼。“陪陪我嘛。”

揉了揉那头银发，Mycroft柔声说：“听话，晚饭后念书给你听。”

探长大眼睛一转，有了主意。“那你要答应我一件事。”

“什么？”

“你先答应我。”

开什么玩笑，如果都这样祖国早就没有了。可是…Mycroft瞥了一眼那双亮晶晶的咖啡色大眼睛，根本无法直视……“好、好吧……”

当天晚些时候，Lestrade床头多了个粉红色的身影。Mycroft顶着雪白的南丁格尔帽，皱着眉，暴着青筋，抽着嘴角，让恋人枕在那条短得可笑的小粉裙根本遮不住的白色丝袜大腿上，强忍着用108种方法单手将他弄死的冲动，朗声念起了哈利波特与死亡圣器。

当然，最后还不得不先把小Lestrade哄好，才能更衣睡觉。

***

又过了两天，Lestrade意气风发地出现在苏格兰场。总算能摆脱那张（其实还是很喜欢）的床，仿佛连堆成山的文件都化身成了一个个俊美的大英小护士。更让他意气风发的是，那天晚上回到家，小护士已经张罗好了饭菜，带着温柔的笑容请他落座，百般嘤咛千般妩媚，结果当然是两人跌跌撞撞地进了卧室，根本舍不得分开。

Lestrade飘飘然地把小护士拉到身上，正要继续上下其手，却听到“咔嚓”一声脆响。

Mycroft一把拽掉小白帽，嘴角扯出能把PM吓得虎躯一震冷汗直冒的微笑，指尖温柔拂过恋人的脸庞。

“Gregory my love.”

“嗯？”Lestrade扯了扯被铐在床头的手臂，好像有点不妙。

“你要自己张开腿，还是要我把你的腿也铐上？”

是夜，Holmes大宅中隐约传来让人毛骨悚然的哀嚎。没有人知道声音的真相究竟是什么。

——————

End.

什么？你说我虎头蛇尾？你确定要看苏格兰场的英雄被目露凶光的护士操得连口水都兜不住？

人家大英政府这个外号可不是白叫的。


	12. Day 12 - Exclusive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【配对】雷麦 Lestrade/Mycroft  
> 【分级】M  
> 【警告】麦女装 AU-大奥 征夷大将军雷  
> 【供梗】sunnyoj   
> 【说明】本文9成架空，完全不符合历史，只会借用历史事件。

墨黑的发丝略显凌乱地洒落在肩头，齐整的末梢滑落在那人胸前，与他掺杂着银灰的发交缠在一起。黑发人慵懒地用脸颊磨蹭情人的锁骨，轻叹一声。

灰发人一把搂住他赤裸的腰肢，在白皙的肩头洒落点点轻吻，描绘着方才留下的樱花瓣似的红痕。“在想什么？”低沉的声音在胸腔里滚动，紧贴着他的白皙胸膛仿佛因亲密无间的震动泛起了一抹红潮。

“没什么，主公……”扶在腰间的大手戏谑般向下滑落，指尖掠过依旧异常敏感的柔嫩肌肤，将缓缓流出的白浊粘液一点点喂回还在轻颤的入口，发出细小的“啧啧”声。黑发人不得不屏住呼吸，轻轻咬住下唇，一时说不出话来。

“我何时允许你叫我主公了。”灰发男人抱着他翻身，在那副雪白的身体上留下更多嫩红的痕迹。

“嗯…那……雷……”

灰发男人似乎打定主意不再让他说话，低头吻住他的唇，身子一挺便进入了早已因不久前的激情变得软糯湿润的小穴。

***

他急促地喘息，身上遍布潮红，连续的高潮让他难以控制地轻颤。身下的被褥凌乱不堪，雪白的底色衬着他的白皙手臂和灰发男人麦色的胸膛，强烈的对比令他忍不住阖起双眼。现在的他过于敏感，连细微的视觉刺激都能让他的呼吸再次凌乱。

温暖的唇瓣落在眼睑，男人低哑的嗓音在耳边响起。“方才你想说什么？”

他静静地做着深呼吸，让心跳平静下来。“雷……御台所迟迟不传喜讯，是时候纳侧室了。”

> *御台所：将军老婆。侧室：小妾。

男人眉头紧蹙，用力将他拉进怀里紧贴着自己，把脸埋进漆黑的长发中深深吸入他的气息。“我不需要侧室。”也不需要那个一条家的女人。他只要他。

> *一条家：是一个姓“一条”的家族…

滚烫的体温逼得他刚刚平静的呼吸再次凌乱。他在心里苦笑。只有这得不到的，却偏偏怎么要都要不够……

“雷，你知道……我不能给你继承人。”他第无数次痛恨自己的男儿身。

“我不需要。”他连这个将军都不想当。乱臣贼子之位，他唯恐避之不及。

“主公……”

男人把他的头按在胸前，一言不发。他识趣地安静下来，倾听灰发男人沉稳的心跳，慢慢调整自己的呼吸与他同步。他知道他会答应。这是天下的征夷大将军只倾注给他一人的宠溺。无论提出什么要求，他都会答应。

“你去安排吧。”过了许久，紧紧搂着他的男人才低声应承了他。还没等他回应，便被一个结实的肉体压在身下，那人就像被抢走了玩具的孩子一般，对他恣意需索，像在发泄难以述说的感情。

***

挽着衣裾踏入偏门，他对前来迎接的侍女吩咐几声，便走上连廊向长局而去。他换下外出的装束，沐浴梳妆，换上雪白的小袖和陈色打褂。在这里，他是笔头御年寄，掌握整个大奥实权，威严可媲美将军之人。

> *长局：大奥侍女们住的地方。笔头御年寄：大奥侍女头子中的头子。

整装完毕，他便缓缓走向上御锭口，各位御年寄已率领众人等候在此，他微微颔首向众人致意，随即走向自己的位置。铃声响起，小姓高声昭示将军驾到，大奥开始了一天最初的仪式——向将军请安。

> *上御锭口：将军进入大奥的出入口。小姓：将军的贴身男侍。

今天的雷似乎有点心不在焉。他跪坐在角落，控制不住偷偷观察的冲动。将军的目光扫过在场众人，似乎在他的方向停留了一瞬，若不向他这般仔细观察，根本无法看出那个小小的停顿。尽管只是一瞬，那目光里却带着莫名的火焰，让他有点不安地挪了挪身子。他缓步上前，轻轻掀起拖地的衣裾，优雅地跪坐下来，想进行例行公事的请安，却被将军打断了。

“麦，你今日事多，不必在此等候，可以先行退下了。”男人的目光短暂扫过他身侧的轮廓，让他心里一颤。昨夜最后的缠绵确实让他有些吃不消，连现在的正坐也是勉力为之。雷都看出来了吗……他捕捉到男人眼中一闪而过的歉意，强忍住心中几乎要溢出的温暖，恭敬地行礼，起身告退了。

纳侧室一事不宜拖延，将军一日没有子嗣，幕府便一日难以安定。依着雷的性子，他一定不会主动从御中臈里挑选。斜倚在扶手上，麦写下了几名性格乖巧，容姿秀丽的人选，并让人带到上御锭口转交给将军。当日傍晚便得了回复，他展开一看，不禁微笑。最右边的名字被潦草圈起，像极了他的性格。知道他无意挑选，麦一开始就把最合适的人选写在了最前。

> *御中臈：大奥地位比较高的侍女，将军侧室大部分从中挑选。最右：日本文字从右至左纵向排列。

确定人选后，他便派人安排御小座敷的寝间，让被指名的御中臈沐浴更衣，前去等候。日落不久，将军便再度驾临大奥。他俯伏在地，听到雷的脚步声似乎在他面前中顿了一瞬，随即消失在远处。

> *御小座敷：将军在大奥睡觉的地方（他也不一定在大奥睡觉）。

月悬中天，他换下白昼的华服，只穿着一身雪白的丝绸寝衣，却毫无睡意。犹豫片刻，他叫侍女为他准备酒菜，拉开一之侧的纸门，遣退侍女，靠在门边喝起酒来。思绪回到几年前，雷还是一桥家的家主，迎娶一条家的美贺小姐为正室那天，也是这般明朗的月夜。他作为雷的小姓，主公大婚之日却告病在家，喝得烂醉。

他轻笑一下，回想起第二天一桥家主竟亲自上门，把他从地上拽起。那天，他再也无法隐瞒自己对主公的放肆思恋。他，身份低微的一介侍臣，却怀着那般大逆不道的邪念。借着酒劲道出真相后，恐惧和悲伤让他阵阵作呕，他想到了被逐出一桥家，想到了被处死，唯独没想到主公会亲自为他清洗身体，守在他身边看他入睡，更是做梦都没想到，那天入夜后睁开眼，看到的却是近在咫尺的深情注视。他要了他。他不再让他唤他主公。

他紧了紧单薄的寝衣，缩起赤裸的双脚，抿了一口酒。然而今天，今天他不会再像几年前那样天真。他已是德川家家主，天下的征夷大将军，而他则要助他在乱世中站稳脚跟，保住这份家业，清除所有障碍，不择手段。

他听到一阵轻微的脚步声和衣物摩擦的声响，一个男人的身影转过回廊，向他走来。他轻叹一声，转过头继续喝酒。

雷在他身边坐下，从他手中拿过酒杯，把剩下的液体一饮而尽。他挪动身子，靠在雷胸前，两个人静静地用一只酒杯喝了一会儿。

“我今天不会喝醉……”隔了许久，他才侧过脸，贴着雷的胸口说。

“我知道。”男人举起酒杯，喂他喝了一口，又用拇指擦去沾在唇上的清酒，送入自己口中。

“那你怎么没在御小座敷。”冰凉的双脚被夹在小腿间捂热，他缓缓呼出一口气，又往雷的怀里蹭了蹭。

雷不说话，但他已经知道了答案，只得闭上眼睛，沉默不语。半晌，他拿走雷手上的酒杯放到一边，对他摊开手掌。雷愣了愣，他直接在雷怀里抽出那块白绢，走进房中找到仔细收藏的匕首。这是雷送他的。他褪下一侧衣襟露出肩膀，抽出匕首划了一道口子，将白绢按在伤口。

> *白绢：睡了人家家女孩子要拿出那啥血来证明女孩子是清白之身…（出处不明，不记得是不是大奥的规矩了。）

雷站在他跟前，看着这一幕，眼神复杂。男人缓缓跪坐下来，拉开他的手，把白绢扔到一边，吻住了还在渗血的伤口。

温暖的，湿润的舌尖，轻轻扫过被割裂的皮肤，刺痛却被转化成快感的电流，迅速将他的身体唤起。他的呼吸开始急促，紧紧抓着雷的手臂。眼前一花，雷已经悬在他身上，双眼隐在黑暗中，看不清他的表情。他知道自己现在头发散乱，半裸着身子，忍不住看了一眼敞开的纸门，舔舔嘴唇，看向身上的人。

“门……”

“让她们看，”男人俯下身，亲吻来不及褪去激情痕迹的胸口，右手顺着寝衣的开口抚摸白嫩的大腿。衣襟滑开，露出大腿根部那片骇人的青紫，亲吻又落在上面，像羽毛拂过备受凌虐的肌肤，表达着歉意。“让她们看到，我是你的。”

“主公……”他无法把话说下去。火热的唇沿着大腿滑落，滑落，掠过柔嫩的会阴，落到还有点红肿的入口。唇，舌尖，牙齿的轻蹭。他几乎要落下泪来。手指缠住他的灰发，死死咬住下唇，全身都像飘零的残叶般颤抖。

***

他无助地抓着凌乱的衣襟蜷缩起来，身上仅剩一条腰带勉强将寝衣固定，洁白的布料却再也难以遮住染着红晕的肌肤和上面的点点痕迹。雷终于起身将纸门拉上，关起一室春光。

将躺在榻榻米上的人和衣抱起，拉过方才穿来的羽织盖在他身上，雷这才轻吻他的鼻尖。“怎么，不喜欢方才那样？”

他忍住威胁着要蹿过身体的又一阵颤抖，靠在男人怀里摇了摇头。长着硬茧的手指滑过被咬得红肿的唇，随即抬起他的脸，一双温暖的唇瓣贴上手指滑过的地方。

“抱歉，我只是…有些失神了。”雷贴着他的唇低语，让一波快感顺着他的脊背蹿过。他始终无法抵御这个人的诱惑…不管有意无意。

两个人安静地坐了许久，雷突然自言自语般说道：“麦……你想要我吗。”

他抬起头，怔怔地看着他的主公，仿佛没理解他的话。

雷收紧了搂着他的手臂，把头埋在他肩头。“你不喜欢让人看到，我懂。不过……我刚才说的话，你赞同吗？”他停下来，又往情人肩窝里蹭了蹭，才继续说。“如果我是你的……你想要吗？”

脑中的情欲迷雾迅速被驱散，他同时计算着所有可能性，到底是什么驱使雷说出了那样的话。不，他不会因为那样的宠溺而忘却了自我。多年的压抑和隐瞒让他实在太有自知之明。无论作为一桥家主，还是江户城的主人，雷从来都不是他的，将来也不会是他的。除非……

“雷，你……”

他的声音已经恢复了平时的冷静，尽管还带着一丝难以察觉的沙哑，但足够让男人领会到，他那绝顶聪明的情人已经知道了自己的想法。

男人凝视着他的双眼，语气坚定。“天下已经不需要幕府，我再不交出大权，只会徒生战火。”他顿了顿，垂下目光，安静地补充道。“也委屈了你。”

惊讶迅速转为沉思，随即化作一片暖意。他轻叹一声，亲吻雷的掌心。为了雷，他可以披荆斩棘，也可以用尽手段，助他重振德川家的威望。为了雷，他同样可以放弃一切，与他归隐，不问世事。他点点头，顺从地靠在情人怀里，早已做好了面对一场疾风劲雨的准备。

***

第二天他才知道，疾风劲雨完全不足以形容这场巨变。立场不同的家老围着将军争论不休，消息还传到了大奥里，闹得人心惶惶，生怕官兵闯进来把一众侍女都糟蹋了。他一边在幕府内部和外部斡旋，一边安抚大奥女众，同时做好了最坏的准备。

日子过得飞快，两人都忙得几乎说不上几句悄悄话。开城前一夜，他在中奥碰到难得仅有小姓相随的雷，被拉到角落里狠狠吻了一通，这就是他们最后的温存。

江户无血开城，大奥女众都被平安遣散，他还没来得及松一口气，却得知将军主动进入宽永寺闭关悔罪。他只能留在明治新政府，这一等，就是一年多。

***

他翻身下马，把缰绳交给等候一旁的少年侍从，推开院门走进家中，却发现门边多了一个熟悉的身影。他停下脚步，看着不远处那个微笑的人，久久没有说话。

下一刻，他快步上前，不由分说地一拳揍了过去。

雷踉跄着后退，撞在门上，捂着左脸露出歉意的微笑。“麦，好久不见……你变活泼了。”

顾不上疼痛的指关节，他又一把拽住雷的衣襟，唇齿近乎粗暴地撞在一起，纠缠的舌尖尝到鲜血的味道。

不知过了多久，他们不得不分开，喘息着吸入空气。雷轻轻抚摸他颈后的碎发，贴着他的耳廓低语。“洋人的短发更适合你，还有洋服。”

“闭嘴。”他还不想让他破坏两人的气氛。

“跟我走吗？他们给我在静冈封了块地。”见麦没有回答，雷又补充一句。“我选了个有温泉的地方。”戏谑的语气却难以掩饰一丝不安。明治政府不会让他留在江户……现在叫东京了，这点无法改变，但麦此时已是政府中颇为重要的角色。

“……”麦没有马上回答，而是收紧了抱住情人的手臂。“当然跟你走，不然我把你弄出来做什么。”

他感到雷贴着他的脸颊露出微笑，便也微笑起来。

为了他的雷，静冈离东京也不算太远。

“但我要操你，在你身上留下标记，让所有人都知道你是我的。”

“好好好，都依你。”

————————

End.


	13. Day 13 - Warm Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【配对】Mr. Snow/Mycroft/Lestrade  
> 【分级】NC-21  
> 【警告】跨剧集混合同人，吸血，3P，PWP  
> 【供梗】ogeeyag10 芫荽  
> 【说明】LZ对雪先生的性格把握不准，绝对OOC，请见谅。

☂ ☂ ☂

雪片从铅灰色的天空坠落，苍白了整个世界，漫天大雪仿佛吸走了一切色彩，把伦敦裹进厚厚的银装里。车轮碾过路面，黑色的污水流进积雪缝隙中，像一道道毒素侵蚀着白色城市。

Lestrade冒着雪小跑到屋檐下。真见鬼，他就不该逞强坐地铁的。弹掉身上的雪片和水珠，他看了一眼灰蒙蒙的天空。这里离家不远不近，打车还真有点浪费。长叹一声，紧了紧围巾。走就走吧。

途经一个小巷，余光似乎瞥到一个熟悉的身影，Lestrade倒退两步。那人站在阴影中看不清面孔，但大衣包裹下的线条却是那么熟悉。他走上前去，脚步声让那人缓缓抬起头。Lestrade绽开笑容，适应了巷子昏暗的光线，他看到了那张永远也不会忘记的脸。

“Mycroft。”走到男人身边，他伸手挽住他的胳膊。今天他穿了一件自己从未见过的大衣，深色毛领环绕在肩头，让他高雅的气质又凌厉了几分。他喜欢这件外套。“你怎么在这里，那些小黑衣呢？”

男人微微低头凝视着他，Lestrade这才发现情人的脸色似乎比平时要苍白，苍蓝的眸子下还浮现出两道淡青色的阴影。他关切地抬手试探他的额头，手心里是一片冰凉。“你怎么了，是不是病了？快回家吧。”拽着男人的手臂，他走出巷子，抬手拦下一辆计程车。

☂ ☂ ☂

他打开车门，挑起眉毛示意司机不用撑伞，小跑几步登上家门前的几级台阶，正要输入大门密码，却听到一个熟悉的声音从不远处传来。

“Sherlock那小子被医生和Mary邀请去参加家庭度假，这会儿估计已经在澳洲某个海滩上闷出病来了，不过我倒是真想看看那电线杆子穿泳裤是什么样，John应该会发照片给我，他是个好伙计。”

他抬头看向转角，片刻，那里果然走出一个熟悉的身影。他皱起眉，探长还挽着另外一个人。不。那不是人。

灰发男人抬起头，愣住了。过了许久，他才回头看向身边的人，又难以置信地看着站在自家门口的男人。

“Mr. Snow。”Mycroft轻叹一声，把黑伞的竹柄挂在前臂上。

“Holmes。”男人终于开口说了第一句话，声音比他要低沉上几分。

Lestrade迟疑地从男人臂弯里抽出手，惊讶得无法言语。

“Gregory，进屋说吧。”Mycroft输入密码，大门发出一声轻响，打开一条缝。

☂ ☂ ☂

“所以你是…‘旧日支配者’？”Lestrade双手揉了揉脸，又把一头灰发抓得更乱。

“吸血鬼，血族，诸如此类。”被称为Mr. Snow的男人慵懒地靠在高背扶手椅上，凝视着壁炉里的橙色火焰。

“好吧……”说真的，既然世界上可以存在Holmes兄弟这样的人，他已经不想去怀疑任何超自然的存在了。“你们认识？”

“我们有些……渊源。”Mycroft略显无力地解释。

Lestrade瞥了一眼双手合成塔状支撑下巴的血族，挑起一边眉毛。“能看出来。”

“Holmes是我的供给者。”苍蓝的眼睛眯成一条细缝，玩味地看着Mycroft抽搐的嘴角。

“别闹了，你的供给何时断过。”Mycroft揉着额角，他有种不太好的预感。

Mr. Snow挑起眉毛，Lestrade心里不禁窃笑，还真是一模一样。“你知道半冷的外卖和餐厅热菜的区别，我亲爱的继承人。”

他还是头一次看到Mycroft同时皱眉又脸红的表情，短暂的疑惑很快被另一个不太确定的认知取代。哦。 **哦** 。“所以那些小说上写的都是真的？吸血的过程会……？”多亏了女儿对吸血鬼故事的狂热，让他脑子里被塞进了各种不必要的知识。

没有血色的嘴角勾起一抹笑意，苍蓝的眸子露骨地欣赏Lestrade的每一寸曲线。最后定格在小麦色的颈间，敏锐的目光甚至能看到起伏的脉搏。美味。“你给自己找了个漂亮的孩子，想必他也愿意加入我们。 _Mycroft_ 。”

柔滑的声线猛然一沉，Mycroft的心跳随之加快。哦是的，他并非没宵想过Gregory目光涣散，失神地恳求解脱的样子。脑中那幅生动的画面成了压倒他的最后一根稻草，他艰难地吞咽一下，饥渴的目光定格在Gregory脸上。

饱满的唇弯成一个调皮的微笑。最后一丝理智已经灰飞烟灭。

☂ ☂ ☂

衣衫凌乱了一地，白皙的手指抚过遒劲的大腿，顺着结实的侧腹向上探索。Lestrade跪在巨大的四柱床中央，扶着恋人的腰际，顺从地分开唇瓣让他的舌尖侵入。很快又有一只冰凉的手从腰窝沿着脊柱轻轻滑过，在滚烫的肌肤上留下一串麻痒的电流。火热的唇在下巴留下一串湿润的吻，牙齿轻轻蹭过锁骨，指尖撩拨着点缀胸前的毛发，画着小圈向下抚弄，濡湿的唇在已经硬挺的乳头上合拢，轻轻吮吸，引出一声发自喉咙深处的轻叹。一个带着凉意的鼻尖在颈侧轻蹭，描绘着跳动越来越剧烈的脉搏。

潮湿火热的口腔包裹住坚硬的勃起，一双尖牙刺破皮肤，极其缓慢地深入血肉。快感和疼痛的双重刺激让Lestrade发出一声哽咽的沙哑呻吟。Mycroft在他胯间着迷地轻哼，极尽挑逗地舔吮肿胀的硬挺。Mr. Snow倾身上前撑住他突然软倒的身体，第一股温热的鲜血被舌尖裹挟而去，毒素缓缓注入血流，Lestrade突然觉得浑身发烫，所有思维都被笼罩在一片火热的迷雾中。他下意识地一手扶住紧贴在身侧的大腿，一手插入在胯下耸动的Mycroft发间。他感到好像有无数双手在探索自己的身体，一切感官霎时敏锐起来。冰凉的，慵懒的手指沿着肩膀滑落，捻住一颗硬挺的乳头，用磨人的速度轻轻揉捏。火热的指尖在大腿内侧唤起一片又一片敏感的神经丛，让他不由自主地把腿张得更大。两种温度在身上纠缠探索，最初的刺痛已经褪去，随着血液的流失，他的身体却愈发滚烫起来。欲望和饥渴在体内横冲直撞，耳边只能听到血液的轰鸣。他觉得自己在哭喊，却不知道究竟喊了什么。

Mr. Snow紧闭双眼，新鲜血液迅速融入全身，死寂的心脏开始缓慢地跳动，一下，又一下，速度越来越快。指尖擦过被血液染红的肩胛骨，就着温热的液体一口气将两根手指深入Lestrade后穴内。撕裂般的疼痛被叫嚣着快感的身体所忽略，滚烫的内壁贪婪地绞紧入侵者。苍白的男人轻哼一声，加大了吮吸的力道，手指的动作也越来越快。

微凉的指尖擦过最甜蜜的一片神经末梢，Lestrade的哭喊弱化成细碎的呜咽，身体却不由自主地绷紧抽搐。Mycroft顺势将他的硬挺完全吞入，下一个瞬间，咽喉就被温热的液体充满。他缓缓挪动头部，帮Lestrade度过整个高潮，随后仔细舔净过度敏感的分身，撑起身子，给Mr. Snow抛去一个眼色。

脸上已经浮现出红晕的血族垂下目光表示会意，在Lestrade的心跳即将到达临界点时抽出尖牙，轻吻鲜血淋漓的伤口。血流瞬间止住，男人却坏心眼地留下了两道细细的疤痕，没有让伤口完全愈合。Mycroft瞪了他一眼，并没有说什么，而是将全身绵软的Lestrade翻过来，接管了扩张工作。

第一次释放让他感觉自己浮在了云端，体内的燥热却没有丝毫消褪的迹象。撑开肠壁的手指始终无法替他缓解最核心处的骚动，Lestrade低声呜咽着，忘我地扭动腰臀。“My…我要，我要，给我……”

他满意地发现手指退了出去，紧接着便换成更大更火热的硬挺。光滑的顶端无情撑开肌肉，轻柔而坚定地深入到底。注入体内的催情毒素让他的感官敏锐了数倍，他能清楚感觉到抵着内壁鼓动的脉搏，空气里充斥和性爱、汗水和血液的气味。他有些眩晕。体内的硬挺开始缓慢移动，凸起的头部轻轻擦过前列腺，激起一股快感的热流。可是不够，他还想要更多， **需要** 更多。

一双微凉的手扶住他的上臂将他拉起来，涣散的目光渐渐聚焦在略显苍白的唇上。Mr. Snow……他还没来得及做出任何反应，就被男人吻住。苍白的手指引导他的手来到早已傲然挺立的勃起上。他轻吟一声，顺从地握住惊人的硬挺，Mycroft仿佛故意选中了这个时机狠狠撞进他的身体里，他不受控制地向前倾倒，Mr. Snow发出低沉的哼鸣，中断两人的吻，握住他的手加快了套弄速度。

紧紧攥住胯部的手移动到肩背，将Lestrade的身体按在Mr. Snow胯间，灰发的男人伸出舌尖舔弄渗出液体的勃起，湿润的声音引出头顶两声低吼。他闭上眼睛，脸颊轻蹭硬挺底端盘绕的青筋，随即张开嘴，让湿润而火热的口腔包裹住迷人的凶器。哦这种感觉……Mycroft在身后加快了挺动速度，每一下冲刺都让口中的硕大狠狠顶入咽喉。他放松全身肌肉，臣服在两个男人胯下，羞耻感激发出最深层的欲望，他想要更多。 **更多** 。

他努力撑起身体，男人的阳物带着淫靡的水声滑出口腔。“我…我要你们，啊…一起……进来。”

Mycroft停下动作，略显迟疑。“你确定？”

苍白的男人宠溺地看着身下的人，指尖刷过柔软的灰发。Mr. Snow倾身上前，贴在Mycroft耳边沉沉低语：“为什么不呢？”

Mycroft用力吞咽一下，点点头，退出恋人身体。Lestrade转身用力吻住他的唇，男人闷哼一声被扑倒在床上，暗自庆幸这张古董大床足够宽，否则三人可能要在地板上完成这疯狂的行为。他的思考很快被打断，Lestrade的手稳住沾染了自己鲜血的勃起，缓缓坐了下去。热吻没有被打断，两人唇舌交缠，Mycroft尝到一丝陌生的味道。Mr. Snow。他渐渐远去的理智告诉他。身后响起润滑液瓶盖开启又关闭的声音。至少那人知道不能伤害他的Gregory。冰凉的指尖挤进紧窄的穴口，滑过敏感的柱身，Mycroft闭上眼睛，理智就此消逝。

手指在非常有限的空间里配合两人的动作蜷曲进出，Lestrade从未感到如此胀满和紧绷，他努力让身体更加放松，完全交由两人控制。第二根手指挤了进来，他深吸一口气，缓缓吐出。不知是谁蹭到了体内最敏感的一点，他发出连自己都感到陌生的嘤咛，欲望像一团灼热的白焰从下腹蔓延至全身，刚刚释放过的分身已经完全勃起，随着摇摆的动作在两人的下腹间磨蹭。

手指退出，Lestrade意识迷离见听到液体摩擦声，紧接着一个湿滑的尖端开始磨蹭他的穴口。臀瓣被掰向两侧，巨大的异物斜刺着强行挤开已然被撑开到极限的肌肉，即使身处快感的迷雾，他还是感到撕裂般的疼痛窜过全身，不受控制地绷紧了身体，绞紧体内的硬挺，逼得Mycroft发出一阵低吼。冰凉而柔软的唇贴到耳边，向他呢喃鼓励的话语和赞美，欲火重新掌控了身体，他慢慢放松下来。翘起的头部以磨人的速度挤进窄穴，他尝试深呼吸，却被一个猛力挺进打乱了喘息的节奏。剧痛只持续了一瞬，入侵者狠狠蹭过他的前列腺，快感如惊涛一般将他淹没，让他彻底失去了思考能力。

他的感知被牢牢锁在下体，两人配合默契的挺动让他几乎没有任何喘息的余地，连绵不绝的刺激像一场永不停息的高潮让他沉溺其中，像个溺水的濒死之人，他只能死死攥住床单和Mycroft的肩膀，无助地接受那甜美的凌虐。燥热的火焰几乎要将他燃烧殆尽，最深邃的饥渴得到满足。他不知道自己还能支撑多久，喘息变成细碎的呻吟和淫靡的低吼，疲软的身子猛地绷紧，他尖叫着难以分辨的字眼，迎来激烈得近乎痛苦的第二次高潮。

后穴不断抽搐绞紧，他在意识滑入一片黑暗前听到几乎同时发出的两个沙哑吼声，然后，便是空白。

☂ ☂ ☂

 

刺眼的光无情地将Lestrade唤醒，他想抬手遮住恼人的光线，却发现自己使不出一点力气。虚弱的轻哼似乎惊醒了身边的人，他被搂紧一个温暖的怀抱里，隔开了那道光，耳边传来轻柔的低语。

“早上好，Gregory。”

他想撑起身子，还是没能成功。腰间的手臂收紧，不让他再乱动。“你需要休息，亲爱的，昨晚把你累坏了。”

 _昨晚_ 。记忆随着身体的酸痛一点点被唤醒，他疲惫地眨眨眼睛。“My……？”

“我在。”耳边的声音让他重新放松下来。

“……旧日支配者？”大脑还未恢复运转，他只说出了出现在意识里的第一个词汇。

头顶传来一阵轻笑，Mycroft轻吻他的额头，起身去帮他倒水。“他已经走了。”

Lestrade轻叹一声，重新阖上双眼。

那么，昨晚那一切都是真的。

他调整自己的呼吸，全身包裹在一片温暖的愉悦中。

 _Mr. Snow_ 。

————————

End.


	14. Being Human 我欲为人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 椅子点的梗。

太阳一如往常般躲藏在层云之下，这也是他喜欢伦敦的其中一个原因，阳光虽不会让他灰飞烟灭，却会使他倦怠阴郁。

这个时间的道路上鲜少人烟，这也是为何不远处的尖声嘈杂吸引了他的注意。很难想象在活了这数千年之后，还有什么事物能让他感到好奇，然而，他只是连无聊都懒于感受罢了。

Snow循声而去。

几个高大肥胖的人类幼崽正把一头白嫩的小兽围在中央，或者说，一个身材略为矮小的人类男孩。白嫩的小兽用两只肥白的拳头死死捂住小圆脸，努力把自己缩成一团，蹲在墙角任凭他们踢打谩骂，却一言不发。

“怪胎。”

“娘娘腔。”

“势利眼。”

“骚货。”

最后一个男孩得意洋洋地啐出那个字眼，像是在炫耀自己新得来的玩具。

Snow又走近了些，小拳头的缝隙间露出小兽紧紧咬住的下唇。红嫩的色泽在齿尖褪为苍白，印着齿痕的嫩肉又是一片血色。

一只胖脚猛然踹开小兽的拳头，在唇角留下一抹灰痕。

Snow无声地拽开挡在眼前的男孩，弯腰拉起小兽的手腕。四个大男孩目光呆滞地看着他的动作，他将他们逐个扫视一眼，每人戳了一下眉心。

“走开。”

四个男孩忽地回过神来，一哄而散。

唯有被他拽住手腕的小兽，还在抬头看着他。

蔚蓝的眸子里没有讶异，也没有惊恐。安静的好奇。

他伸手要替小兽擦去嘴角的灰，却被躲闪开去，似乎对他漆黑的指甲有所顾忌。Snow懒得计较，由得这个直到自己大腿一半高的小男孩自己掏出手绢擦拭脸上的尘土。他想了想，又从身上掏出一个钱包塞给男孩。

“拿去，买瓶水来擦。”

钱包这种东西，Snow固然不需要，只是方才那个味道不怎么好的晚餐身上掉落下来，被他收进了口袋而已。

小兽迈着两条浑圆的小胖腿跑到不远处的自动售卖机上买了一瓶矿泉水，回头看看他，又买了一盒粉色的物体，仔细收好零钱，捧着水和钱包跑回来，先把矿泉水放在地上，又高高举起钱包和那盒粉色的……草莓牛奶。

“谢谢你，先生。”

细细软软的语调，声音却清晰分明。

Snow接过钱包，看着小兽坐在路旁，憋红了一张小脸想拧开瓶盖。他也坐了下来，抓过矿泉水，帮他拧开。

“谢谢你，先生。”

“Snow。他们都叫我Snow。”

“……雪先生？”

“嗯。”

“我叫Mycroft Holmes，今年六岁。”小兽…Mycroft小心翼翼地往手帕上倒了一点水拧干，擦了擦脸，随后擦起了膝盖。

除了那条黑底灰色条纹的西装短裤和裹住小腿的白袜，这个人类男孩身上倒是看不出一点六岁儿童的样子。平整的白色衬衫（尽管已经有点脏），藏青色领带，还有一件跟裤子搭配的小马甲。

“雪先生？”

Snow抬起目光，看向歪头盯着自己的Mycroft。

“刚才谢谢你救了我。”

“嗯。”

“他们都说我是怪胎，因为我总说他们不爱听的话。”

“什么话。”这个男孩似乎并不惧怕与陌生人对话，应该说，反倒有点啰嗦。Snow看着他一张一合的嫩红色小嘴，倒也不在意那么多。

“刚才那个最高最胖的，叫Raton，他爸爸经常打他妈妈，还打别的女人。那天他爸爸来接他回家，手背上有指甲抓出来的痕迹，还有鞭痕。他爸爸最喜欢用鞭子打人。”

Snow想了想，因为懒得解释SM是什么意思，决定不予置评。

“还有Howard，那天偷亲了Caroline，被抽了一巴掌。”

“你太多嘴了。”

“可那些都是真的。是我演绎出来的。”Mycroft鼓起脸颊，气哼哼地看着手帕。

“并不是所有人都喜欢听到真相。”

“他们说我卖弄……”

“因为你比他们聪明。”

“他们不喜欢聪明吗？”

Snow揉了揉那头已经有点凌乱的细软红发。“做最优秀的，同时也要做最普通的。”

“那是自相矛盾。”这个词汇量早已超出六岁儿童的小男孩竟意外地倔强。

“这不是矛盾。你做不了最普通的，只代表你还不够优秀。”

“……”也不知道他究竟有没有听懂Snow的话，总之Mycroft安静了一会儿。

“刚才你为什么戳他们额头？”

“让任何进入我地盘的同类都可以随便享用。人类幼崽是难得的美味。”

“人类……雪先生不是人类吗？”

“不是。”

“那你也要……享用我吗？”

Snow看着那双湛蓝的眸子。依旧没有讶异，也没有惊恐。依旧是安静的好奇。

“你，我可以留着当储备粮。”

“为什么？因为我不够优秀？”

“因为你又白又嫩，贪吃两口就没有了。”

Mycroft伸开两条小胖腿，思索了片刻。

“如果你吃了我，妈咪会伤心的。”

“All lives end, all hearts are broken. Caring is not an advantage.”

“……我不太明白。”

“以后你就明白了。”Snow站起身，把一直拿在手上的草莓牛奶塞给Mycroft。

“你要走了？”

“嗯。”他看了一眼努力仰头看着自己的Mycroft。“把扣子解开。”

“……我们在外面呢。”

“周围又没人。”

他见小男孩不情不愿地扯开了领带，便抬手刺进胸前一阵翻搅，随后拉开男孩的领口，在他左胸画上一个红黑色的六芒星。吸血鬼的血液缓缓渗入白嫩的皮肤，最后没有留下一丝痕迹。

“那是什么？”

“告诉我的同类，不能吃你。”

“六芒星是魔法阵吗？”

Snow轻篾地挑了挑眉。“我只是满足了你们那些人类作家的妄想而已。如果不喜欢，我也可以画个河马。”

Mycroft皱了皱眉。“我不喜欢河马……算了。”

“等你想到喜欢的图案，我再给你画一遍。”说完，Snow挥挥手，头也不回地走了。

Mycroft捧着草莓牛奶，张了张小嘴想说点什么，最终还是闭上了。

直到二十年后，他才知道那个儿时的午后并非梦境。

但彼时他的命运已经与旧日支配者再难分开。


	15. Day 15-Not Your Typical omega

一天里仅有的半个小时空闲，方才已经跟法国的财长用过午餐，因此Mycroft决定利用这段时间亲自跟进一下弟弟的情况。翻开桌上的笔记本电脑，敲击几下键盘，便调出了Sherlock周围的监控摄像。他似乎正在一个案发现场（最近这种情况越来越多，Mycroft认为这总比他独自一人躺在潮湿阴暗的巷子里要好得多），旁边还是那个已经见过几次的面孔。Mycroft决定将画面放大，仔细观察这个正在跟Sherlock对话的人。

由于弟弟最近的新爱好，与他接触的DI并不在少数，但极少能有连续几次跟他出现在同一个画面中，而没有表现出任何过激行为的。诚然，现在这位DI的眼神也足够称得上杀气腾腾。但至少，他还在听Sherlock说话。

Mycroft已经知道DI的姓名，每个头一次与Sherlock同时出现在画面中的人都会受到一番履历调查。Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade，刚升职不久，beta，未婚，目前没有固定对象，也没有约会行为。头一个没有二话不说将Sherlock直接逮捕的人。哦当然，他确实逮捕了Sherlock。但在Sherlock毒瘾退去之后，Lestrade还是按照他给的线索找到了真凶。这可是个大不同。

未尝不是个可能性。

***

自从他的贿赂提议被废弃仓库里爆发出的大笑声削弱成令他每每想起依旧嘴角抽搐的尴尬之后，Lestrade就成了大英政府最为信任的战友和伙伴。他三十多年来头一次有了这么一个跟他一样关心Sherlock的人（当然除了父母之外），他无疑是上帝赐予他最为难能可贵的馈赠（且不论Mycroft到底相不相信上帝的存在）。如果说这其中还夹杂着不属于战友的感情，Mycroft并不会否认。只是鉴于并没有人问及，他也便没有表露出来。

他一直都很欣赏Lestrade。不仅是对其工作能力和态度的欣赏（苏格兰场最优秀的DI，这并非夸张），还有单纯的视觉之悦。Lestrade在那低调务实（然而丝毫无法掩盖宝石的光芒）的外表之下，似乎还潜藏着某种让他感到难以言喻的……气息。这让Mycroft十分好奇，因为他从来都不缺乏词汇。

虽然好奇，他还是把两人见面的次数控制在隔周一次的咖啡或工作午餐，单纯的欣赏无伤大雅，无需将它上升到任何高度。只是两人每次交谈的内容最终都会超出Sherlock，转向任何可能的领域。除却Mycroft闭口不谈的政治，和Lestrade拒绝谈论的案子。

Mycroft偶尔也会因为某些敏感原因，请Lestrade帮他调查一些案子。每逢这些时候，两人就会在第欧根尼俱乐部交谈到深夜，甚至连续好几天，不过Lestrade每次不管交谈结束的时间多晚，都会婉拒Mycroft让他留下过夜的提议，头也不回地挥挥手，走向自己的银色BMW。久而久之，Mycroft也就不再提议，而是微笑着与他握手道别。

然而每次凝视着Lestrade离去的背影，Mycroft都会重温那种难以言喻的感觉。

他决定将其归结为友情在自己此前生命中的缺失，因此带来的陌生感。

***

今天这起案子有点不同。议会中一名颇为重要的议员清晨被发现死在了自家车库里。案子通过复杂曲折的途径落到了Mycroft手上，他思来想去，这种典型的案件，更应该由专业人士来处理。于是他如今就站在议员的厨房中，与Lestrade隔着一张流理台向他介绍案子目前的状况。

片刻之后，两人收好桌上摆放的现场照片，决定到车库去尝试还原案发时到场景。只是越接近车库，周围的情况就越显得有些异样。他们快步走了进去，仅仅一个瞬息，Mycroft就意识到了异样的来源。omega。

“怎么回事？”他拉住旁边一个忙着往脸上戴口罩的警员。

“被害者的女儿……omega……”警员慌忙调整好口罩，闭着眼睛小心翼翼地吸了几口气。“刚才突然进入热潮了。医生说她是因为受到了太大的刺激，导致初潮突然发生。刚才已经被送到安全场所了。”

Mycroft皱了皱眉，并没有说什么。明显方才那个意外的处理速度非常快，空气中残留的热潮气息对他来说并不能造成什么影响。他刚想到这里，就听到旁边传来一声咒骂。

“操……”

他回过头，发现Lestrade一手扶着工作台，几乎半跪在地上，呼吸越来越急促。

“Lestrade，你怎——”他走向浑身开始冒冷汗的DI，却猛地停下，紧接着略显狼狈地退了回来。“Lestrade，你……”

无需DI回答，Mycroft需要的答案已经开始充斥在空气中。他迅速掏出手帕捂住口鼻，对周围明显面露惊慌的警员和警官大吼一声。“退出去！所有Alpha都退出去！把外面的beta叫进来！”

车库内的人被他的吼声一震，似乎终于回过神来，开始迅速撤出，可是一名离得较远并在上风处，暂时还没受到太大影响的Alpha警官却对Mycroft说出了残酷的事实。

“所有beta警员……都因为刚才的意外被派出去护送发情的omega了……”

Mycroft又一次猛地站住，任凭其他人擦撞着他的肩膀鱼贯而出。他难以置信地看着那名迅速撤离的警官的背影。

Lestrade在他身后发出极力忍耐的闷哼。

他是omega。

周围有一群清一色的Alpha警官。

他正在进入热潮。

Mycroft一旦撤出，就无法保证Lestrade的安全。

可是他留下，同样无法保证Lestrade的安全。

***

他又听到一个模糊的声音，紧接着是弥漫在空气中的……甘美醇厚的巧克力气息，他此时才意识到，Lestrade的气息比他曾经偶尔宵想过的还要——

Mycroft猛地中断了联想，他听到几个脚步声越来越沉重凌乱，最终停了下来。

不等那几个未能及时离开，受到第二波荷尔蒙冲击的警员有任何动作，Mycroft已经出现在车库门边，将他们推搡出去，锁死了大门。

紧接着，他做了最后一个深呼吸，强迫自己颤抖的手指松开门把。

只剩下他们二人了——

他贴着铁门转过身，马上意识到这是个愚蠢的举动。

Lestrade蜷缩在工具台边，似乎在用尽全身力气控制自己，他的汗水已经浸透了衬衫，透出里面烫得发红的皮肤。

为什么他是omega。为什么隐瞒了omega的身份。那种难以言喻的感觉真的只是潜意识里对一个omega的认知吗。他的气息比我想象的还要美好。他正在进入热潮。濡湿。火热。甜美。他需要我的结——

Mycroft猛然吐出一口气，惊觉自己已经跨过了他与Lestrade之间的距离，站在他身前。他赶紧退到门边，总算想起自己目前最该做的事情。攥紧的手指僵硬得难以张开，但他最后还是用颤抖的指尖按下了手机上的紧急联系号码。

“Anthea……代码630，级别红色……”

他挂掉电话，知道可靠的助手能找到自己的确切位置，现在需要做的，就只有等待——

“我的应急小队马上就会到达，他们会把你送到安全的地方……”

“来不及。”

“什——”

“没用。”Lestrade似乎每说一个字都要咬紧牙关。他用同样颤抖的手拨开粘在额前浸满汗水的灰发。“抑制剂……不管用。初潮……太强烈……”他不得不停下来，紧紧抓住桌脚，强迫自己的呼吸稍微平静下来。“……我需要你。”

双腿再次不受控制地向前移动。这次Mycroft及时把持住了摇摇欲坠的理智。“可是——”

“你 _他妈的_ 再不过来，难道要看着我被一群Alpha撕碎吗！”

Lestrade震颤的吼声几乎被玻璃破碎的声音湮没。Mycroft迅速转向声音传出的方向，刚才被他推出去的那几个警员正在争夺唯一的入口。

下一个瞬间，Mycroft已经把omega滚烫的身体按在自己怀里，释放出他所掌握的最具威胁的气息。

“滚。”

平时柔和的声音已经近乎野兽的低吼。他用最为原始的举动向他的敌人发出警告。空气中甜美的荷尔蒙被辛辣的威胁取代，他半跪在地上，抱着他的omega，身体前倾，下肢绷紧，随时准备进攻。

_任何人都不能动他的omega。_

窗外的Alpha与他僵持片刻，最终难以匹敌他的气息，开始缓慢地向后退去。

Lestrade在他怀里发出一声嘶哑的呻吟，他的鼻腔里瞬间充满了融化的黑巧克力醇香，浓郁得让他几乎无法呼吸。方才那阵Alpha荷尔蒙的完全爆发似乎直接让他的热潮进入了全开状态。

“My…… _please_ ……”被压抑了太久的热潮正在迅速夺走Lestrade的思考能力，他想要，他需要——

震动的手机让Mycroft总算松了口气。他看了一眼屏幕。

_车在门外，带上DI Lestrade——A_

没了这个助手他该怎么办。

他抱起Lestrade走向车库门，暗自庆幸Alpha在发情期拥有超出常人的力量。可是他的omega却在门边挣开了他。

“Les……Gregory？”

“我还要脸。”omega扶着他的肩膀，艰难地保持着站姿。

所幸Anthea把车停在了车库门外，两人没遇到什么障碍就坐进了车里。现场有几名已经结合的Alpha警官戴着口罩堪堪维持着秩序，Anthea迅速升起保护屏障，隔绝了大部分荷尔蒙和所有视线。

Lestrade几乎马上就瘫软下来，车内狭窄的环境使他被包裹在Mycroft的气息中，他很怀疑若不是空间有限，自己已经丝毫不受控制地摆出了臣服的姿态。而现在，他只能死死攥住Mycroft的外套前襟，呼吸着让他放松的同时又在热潮的漩涡中越陷越深的气息。

让他庆幸的是，这个折磨并没有持续太久。很快就有一双手撑起他的身体，把他放到腿上，火热的唇贴了上来。Lestrade急切地张开嘴，如他所愿，灵巧的舌头探进来，马上开始了贪婪的掠夺。Mycroft的气息已经褪去了刚才在车库里的辛辣，融化成温暖的槭树糖浆，暂时安抚了他紧绷的神经，却让本能的欲望沸腾起来。

“……我需要你，”他在亲吻的间隙恳求着。“需要你的结。”

“嘘……会给你的，会给你的——”Mycroft略显焦急地扯开Lestrade被汗水浸透的衬衫，下一刻便贴上了滚烫的肌肤。两人同时轻哼一声，Lestrade感到下体涌出一股热流，难受而饥渴地在Mycroft腿上扭动起来。突然充满整个车内的香甜气息让Mycroft不受控制地发出一声低吼，撕扯一般掀起Lestrade的衬衫，含住挺立的乳尖，同时将右手伸进他的裤腰。

“……操。”指尖感受到的温热体液，理智再次被欲望撕裂。他一把扯开Lestrade的腰带和拉链，让双手有更多的活动空间。修长的手指陷入柔软的臀肉，嘴唇轻轻蹭过肩颈连接处的腺体。Lestrade无声地扬起头，暴露出脆弱的脖颈，让他的Alpha在上面留下湿润的吻。沾满爱液的手指包裹住在粘稠的空气中微微颤动的勃起，让omega发出一声低沉的呻吟。

“Please……”

“告诉我，你要什么？”Mycroft开始缓慢地套弄，坐在他腿上的人难耐地扭动着臀瓣，隔着西裤磨蹭他的下体，在上面留下银亮的体液。

“……要你，我的Alpha，要你进入我，标记我——”两根手指突然深入濡湿的穴口，把他的话打碎成颤抖的低吟。“……用你的种子，填满我。”

手指在抽搐的小穴里搅动，寻找让他尖叫的敏感点，另一只手的套弄速度越来越快，轻吻渐渐变成贪婪的吮吸和舔舐。“Yes，Yes，我的omega……给你，都给你，”指尖按住敏感的神经丛，毫不留情地顶弄，同时手腕一转，带出了最甜美的惊喘。“来，叫我的名字，为我高潮。”

“ _Ahhh_ ——Mycroft！”

 

Lestrade把脸埋在Alpha的肩窝里，急促地呼吸着。Mycroft掏出口袋巾，擦掉手上的精液和爱液，靠在椅背上，让刚刚释放过的omega把身体倚靠在他怀里，轻轻梳理着汗湿的银发。

“Gregory，”

“……嗯？”Lestrade微微睁开眼，还在沉重的睡意中挣扎。

“先回答我几个问题，好吗？”

裤子被脱到大腿上，下体已经一片狼藉的omega蹭了蹭身下依旧坚硬的突起。“我更想要你的结……”

“所以我需要你回答我的问题。”Mycroft轻叹一声，调整了被困在西裤里的勃起位置。

Lestrade有气无力地翻了个白眼。“好吧。”

“我要知道你有没有做保护措施，是否对任何物质过敏，以及，是否允许我帮你度过这次热潮。”

Lestrade凝视着他，然后闭上眼，重新把头埋进他的肩窝，鼻尖磨蹭着散发出槭树糖浆甜香的腺体。

“有，没有，以及……我信任你。”

指尖重新滑进柔软的发丝间，Mycroft贴着他的额角低语。“唔……先睡一会儿，很快就到了。”

 

车开到Mycroft的车库时，Lestrade已经靠着他的肩膀睡着了。想到探长这几天都缺乏睡眠，刚才那个意外必定又耗费了他不少体力和精神，Mycroft决定不把他叫醒，而是下车把他抱进了卧房里。毕竟是私人车库，他的得力助手又事先安排好了周围的安保工作，Mycroft并没有遇到什么麻烦。对一脸坏笑的Anthea道过谢后，他又从衣橱里拿了几条毯子和枕头，让他的omega醒来后能给自己筑个巢。接着他又在厨房找到了足够他们支撑好几天的水和食物（上帝保佑Anthea），一切准备就绪后，才回身走向卧室。

他的omega在睡梦中已经不自觉地把周围的摊子拢成一团，像孩子般蜷在柔软的小窝里，脸上泛着一阵红晕。尽管还在熟睡，他的Alpha靠近床边那一刻，Lestrade还是轻哼一声，不自觉地分开双腿，露出完全勃起的硬挺，和泛着水光的入口。Mycroft的目光一刻也没有离开他，呆站了片刻之后，开始缓缓解开越来越让他感到窒息的衣物。他小心翼翼地靠近omega筑的巢，确信自己的气息并没有让Lestrade感到不安后，轻吻了他微张的唇，用鼻尖磨蹭他散发着黑巧克力醇香的腺体，换来另一声愉悦的轻哼。Lestrade的双腿张得更开，让他的Alpha能够置身其中。Mycroft也满足地叹了口气。他的omega正在苏醒。

Lestrade感到一阵踏实的暖意，敏感的皮肤贴着柔软的绒毛，空气中充满热乎乎的甜香，就像刚煮好尚未凝固的槭树糖浆。他懒懒地深吸一口气，火热的唇贴上了他的。他认出了这个气息。Mycroft，他的Alpha。

“快醒来，我的Gregory。”他听到低沉的耳语，缓缓睁开眼。迎接他的是那双唇，舌尖轻轻滑过上唇内侧柔嫩的黏膜，他顺从地分开唇瓣，让舌尖溜进来，与他缠绕在一起，慵懒地起舞。Alpha的唇很快便离开，贴上下颚与脖颈相连的柔软肌肤，他焦急地轻喘一声，带着睡意低语。

“唔……要你……”

Alpha的唇在他颈间流连，随后移向锁骨，在上面留下一个淡红的印记，贴着他的肩膀轻声呢喃：“会给你的，别急，我的omega。”唇瓣继续向下滑动，硬得生痛的勃起缓缓磨蹭他的大腿。他知道Lestrade需要他，却同样不希望伤到这个明显已经将热潮强行压抑了太久的omega。于是他再次克制住占有，标记，播种的本能，让双唇滑过鼓动的心口，肋骨下的伤疤，侧腹的弹痕，微微凸起的柔软小腹，包裹住在空气中轻颤的勃起。

Lestrade猛吸一口气，过度敏感的身体几乎能感受到每一下黏膜刮蹭尖端的动作，每一颗凸起的味蕾在柱身种下的火花。他不由自主地抓起一把姜红色头发，听到自己发出完全陌生的呜咽。

“My……Mycroft！”在他以为自己又要高潮的那一瞬间，灵巧的舌和火热的唇逗不见了。他只来得及发出一声挫败的低吼，那个依然让他成瘾的触感再次回归。

并直接探进了他的穴口。

快感横扫过全副神经的同时，身体已经自动做出了反应。双腿不受控制地张开到极限，完全不知羞耻为何物，淫靡地向他的Alpha展示最私密的部位。Alpha得到无声的鼓励，愉悦地轻哼一声，让舌尖滑过一张一合的小口，再次探入其中贪婪地吮吸起来。很快又有修长的手指握住饱受忽略的勃起，配合舌头进出的节奏套弄着。Lestrade在多重刺激之下已经无所适从，一只手紧握成拳，遮住双眼，仿佛不属于他的呻吟和喘息回荡在房间里。当呻吟变成急促的呜咽，火热的口腔再次包裹住他。三根手指毫无障碍地深入穴口，以致命的精准找到令他控制不住尖叫的神经丛。Mycroft开始了一个近乎残忍的节奏，几乎是瞬间便让他哭喊着弓起身子，在Alpha口中爆发。

他的Alpha把他释放的液体悉数咽下，仔细舔舐着错过的残余。Lestrade难耐地扭动着身体，试图找回Alpha的关注。

“My……ple……”他的话还没说完，就被Mycroft用唇堵住，灼热而坚硬的勃起毫无征兆地顶开他的入口长驱直入。突然被填满的冲击逼出了他的泪水，转眼又被Alpha的舌尖裹卷而去，重又吻住了他。自己的味道混合着Mycroft的气息，空气中的性爱气味越来越浓郁。他的感官仿佛已被遮盖了大半，只剩下滚烫的快感，和在他体内撩拨起火焰，焚烧掉每一丝饥渴的Alpha。他的Alpha。

Mycroft知道自己坚持不了多久。omega的身体在几次高潮后依旧保持着难以置信的紧致。他把两条结实的小腿架在肩上，换了个角度挺进火热的小穴内，让已经摩擦成乳白色的爱液从他们的连接处飞溅出来。他能感到自己的结正在形成，一下一下地顶在omega的入口处。已经有些沙哑，但越来越急促的呻吟告诉他，Lestrade也在迅速奔向又一个高潮。

“我的Gregory，我的omega……”他俯下身，让Lestrade的身体几乎折成两半，每一次挺进都毫不留情地擦过那脆弱的敏感点。他贴着Lestrade的耳廓低语。“打开你的身体，让我占有，接受我的结。”每一个字都伴随着愈发浓郁的气息，Lestrade勉强睁开眼，遇上了深不见底的风暴色眸子。那双眼睛在凝视着他。Mycroft Holmes把所有关注都给了他。

“…Yes, Mycroft…My Alpha.”

Mycroft用力吻住他，加快了本就近乎疯狂的节奏，拇指找到他的腺体，修剪整齐的指尖深深陷入皮肉中。Lestrade发出一声颤抖的尖叫，在Alpha背上留下几道鲜红的抓痕。Mycroft狠狠一顶，让他的结完全没入omega的身体，尚在高潮中的Lestrade浑身一震，又射出几股半透明的液体。Mycroft在几乎令他窒息的火热和紧致中迅速抽插几下，抓紧omega的胯部，一口气顶到最深处，低吼着释放了自己。

 

Alpha的本能让Mycroft首先从模糊了一切的激烈高潮中恢复过来。他撑起身子，抓过床头的运动水壶放在枕边，让Lestrade抱紧自己的脖子，带着他翻了个身，自己靠坐在床头，Lestrade则跨坐在他腿上。omega还在努力恢复正常呼吸，高潮的余韵使他不由自主地轻颤一下，再次收紧的后穴让Mycroft忍不住轻哼一声，结在omega体内的硬挺又射出一小股精液。

“抱……抱歉……”Lestrade涨红了脸，神情窘迫。

Mycroft平静地看着他的脸。“这很正常，不需要道歉。”

“啊……我不知道……”看到Mycroft略显惊讶的表情，Lestrade更慌张了。“不，我是说……这是我第一次……呃，”Alpha开始轻抚他赤裸的背部，用自己的气息包裹住他，Lestrade闭着眼睛深吸一口气，明显放松下来。“看来我欠你很多解释……”

“确实，”Mycroft拿起水壶递给他，随后托起他的腰，支起膝盖让Lestrade有个倚靠。随后他抬起头，发现他的omega低垂着眼。“这些可以过后再说。当然，你也可以不说。”他安静地补充道，从Lestrade手中拿回水壶，打开盖子，重新塞给他。“先把水喝了。”

Mycroft看着他喝了几口水，接过水壶自己也喝了一些，然后看着坐在他腿上，还有点不知所措的omega，微笑起来。“我们这个姿势还得保持挺久的，你可以先靠在我身上休息一会儿。”

Lestrade为自己的尴尬笑了笑，低下头，抬眼看着他的Alpha。“……可以吗？”

Mycroft轻轻托住他的下巴，目光滑到他的唇际。“当然可以。”

***

Lestrade慢悠悠地睁开眼，他把半张脸都埋在绒毯中，只能看到天光打在绒毛上的白色光晕。他闭上眼，安静地躺了一会儿，随后眨眨眼睛。他感到全身传来令人愉悦的酸痛，荷尔蒙褪去的影响使他依旧昏昏欲睡。一只手臂搭在他腰间，掌心按在胸前，颈间拂过缓慢而规则的呼吸。Mycroft还在睡，但Lestrade并不打算叫醒他。

他的热潮持续了整整六天，仿佛所有被压抑的东西都一口气喷涌出来。这几天从Lestrade嘴里吐出的单词似乎只有Mycroft，求你，还要，再用力。而Mycroft也扮演了一个完美的Alpha，在他需要时毫不犹豫地占有，结束后依旧细心照顾他的omega，为他清洗，保证饮食，守护他的睡眠。Lestrade知道Mycroft会在自己睡觉时继续工作，Alpha的本能会让他在omega热潮时始终保持高度警惕，难以入睡。因此现在可能是Mycroft几天来唯一一次真正放松的沉眠。

他花了一点时间慢悠悠地回忆这几天，尽管汹涌的荷尔蒙阻断了他的思考能力，但一些记忆的碎片还是被唤醒。Mycroft含着他的分身，抬眼看他时的表情；他在浴室里，挂在Mycroft身上，因为过于强烈的快感而发出的哭喊；昏昏欲睡时，Mycroft的指尖悄然穿过发间的触感；他在Mycroft舌尖尝到的，自己眼泪的味道；以及房间里充斥的，两人身上混合着性爱和热潮的气息。

他不希望Mycroft现在醒来，也因为他还无法干脆地放弃这一切。Lestrade知道自己一旦走出这扇门，就会回到那个孤独可悲的深渊。而那时，他已经尝到了自己本来可以得到的东西，尽管只是一瞬，却换来了永无止境的痛苦。

搭在腰间的手臂突然收紧，温暖的槭树糖甜香再次包裹了他。Mycroft本能地用鼻尖磨蹭着他的腺体，片刻之后才缓缓醒来，耳边响起了带着鼻音，略显沙哑的呢喃。“Gregory……怎么了？”伴随着话音落下的是一个轻吻，唇瓣印在他急切渴望拥有一个标记的地方。Lestrade努力忍住突如其来的悸动，却无法控制自己颤抖的叹息。

Mycroft的身体僵住片刻，紧接着又撑起身子，把他翻了过来。凝视着他的蓝灰色的眸子带着一丝不解和焦急，指尖小心翼翼地拂过泪水滑落的痕迹，几乎不敢多用半分力度。“Gregory……？”

Lestrade扯出一个连他自己都不相信是微笑的表情，自嘲地笑了两声。“没什么……荷尔蒙，你懂的……”

那双眼睛依旧凝视着他。Mycroft平静地问：“想跟我说说吗？”

“……Solvay。”

Mycroft微微一愣，随即脸色凝重起来。那个二十六年前的案子发生时，他还在读九年级，因此回忆起来花了一些时间。地下组织以各种手段猎取尚未初潮的omega，用药物催生初潮，供Alpha性癖者凌虐，随后丢弃。最后被一名暗中调查某高官的记者查出，全国震惊。记录上显示警方实施逮捕时现场还有三名已经进入热潮，尚未遭到毒手的omega，这三个幸存者由于当时还未成年，被全部隐去了姓名。在接下来的这些年里，其中一位幸存者在自杀留下的遗书中透露了自己的经历，再次引起一场风波。另外一位幸存者则成了带领omega平权运动的先锋，并公开了自己的身份。至于第三个幸存者，谁也不知道他后来怎么样了。

很明显，那个人现在就躺在他床上。

这种无言以对的沉默，已经多年没有体验过。

他只能低头亲吻他的灰发，把他抱紧。

“……我们无法思考，面对死亡却本能地张开双腿。他们会给死去的孩子拍照……然后带到外面。我以为那是唯一能够离开那里的方法。然后有很多人冲了进来，剩下的孩子获救了，但我们还在热潮中……他们把我带到一间屋子里，里面有很多……玩具。我很害怕，那些玩具好像随时都会活过来把我撕碎，就像那个地下室里的大人们……我只能躲在角落里，等救我的人把门打开……”Lestrade低声说着，语气平淡，却断断续续。“我决定不再当omega，用药物控制热潮。可是为了活下去我每年至少要有一次……每次我都把自己关在房间里，受不了光线，害怕一切广告上吹嘘的玩具，憎恨自己的身体。二十六次……每次都是地狱。”他把头埋进Mycroft怀里，用全身紧紧缠住他的身体。“我想过死，可是那个自杀的人……他成了所有人晚饭后的精神甜点。我害怕自己也会变成那样……所以我活了下来，假装那些事从未发生过，假装自己从来就不是omega。那天……我吓坏了。虽然你把Alpha都赶了出去，可是我不想再经历那样的地狱。我还没准备好……那不应该发生……然后我看到你留下了，”Lestrade深吸一口气，化作颤抖的叹息。“我……信任你。”

“……那你刚才……”那种熟悉的莫名的感觉再次出现，Mycroft急切地想知道那究竟是什么。

Lestrade轻笑一声，平静的声音终于出现一丝震颤。“刚才……我发现自己再也无法面对那个地狱了。”

他猛然意识到那种感觉的真相。

“Gregory，”Mycroft捧起他的脸，极力控制声音里的颤抖。“做我的omega。”

他看到Lestrade诧异的目光，慌忙说了下去。“我不会对你施加任何压力。如果你只想有个值得信任的人帮你度过热潮，我会尽我所能。如果你想要一个伴侣……我希望能拥有那样的荣幸……”他没有再说下去，因为Lestrade露出了苦笑。

“可是你能从我这里得到什么？我只是一个可悲的omega。”

那种感觉不断膨胀，他闭上眼细细体会胸口兴奋的抽痛，轻吻他的唇。

“我不想得到什么……我想要你，Gregory。”

他愿意改变整个世界，来留住他的omega眼睛里的光彩。

Lestrade觉得自己好像找回了微笑的能力。

“……我想要你的标记。”

“Yes, Gregory. Anything.”

 

————————

End.


	16. Day 16-Holiday Sweet Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 烟烟点的梗，不知道怎么艾特，就设成co-author了～

“Fuck！”Lestrade气急败坏地一拍桌，周围马上传来一阵不满的轻哼。他挑衅地看向所有谴责的目光，看有什么人敢站出来多言。紧接着，他又把头转了回去，对围坐在一张方桌旁的同伴咬牙切齿地说：“你们作弊！”

Sally把自己摊在椅背上，夸张地耸起肩膀，摊开双手。“你看到了吗？”

“你给我闭嘴！”Lestrade再次压低了声音。

“愿赌服输啊，Greg。”Dimmcok坏笑着掺合道。

“……谁怕谁。”Lestrade撅着嘴，双手抱在胸前，气哼哼地坐了下来。

“不如这样吧，你去跟那个书呆子约个会。”Anderson抬起双脚放在桌面上，一脸的幸灾乐祸。他的提议换来了其他人的欢呼声，和紧随其后的又一阵更响亮的哼声。

Lestrade愣了愣，顺着Anderson手指的方向转过头去，发现远处坐着一个苍白瘦削的男生，一头姜红色的头发软软地打着卷，黑框眼镜后面那双蔚蓝色的眼睛正无表情地朝向他……

他用有生以来最快的速度猛地把脑袋转了回来，过于突然的动作让他有点眩晕。不，也许是因为他在看着他。Mycroft Holmes在看着他。他不得不假装愤怒来掩饰自己脸上肯定不可能被忽略的红晕。“我才不要跟书呆子约会！”他的声音压得比刚才还低，生怕被那个红发的男生听了去。不，Greg Lestrade才不怕他。这里是图书馆，在图书馆就应该控制音量！

“Dimmock不是说了，愿赌服输。”Sally一本正经地说完，终于忍不住开始窃笑。

Lestrade翻了个大大的白眼。

难得过个暑假，到底是谁想到要来图书馆这个鬼地方玩儿桌游的。

**他到底是着了什么魔同意跟来的。**

“FINE！！”

 

听到图书馆另一头的嘈杂，Mycroft放下书，不满地朝那边看了一眼。他就是为了有个安静而凉爽的空间一个人呆着才来到了镇上的图书馆，没想到这里却被一群吵闹的金鱼占领了。不，金鱼至少还能保持安静，他们连金鱼都不如。隔着整个房间，他能分辨出Sally Donovan那头乱蓬蓬的卷毛，Philip Anderson进入青春期后就油腻不堪的脸，有一个人他不认识，但那人旁边的……他暗自叹息一声。

Gregory Lestrade。

若不是因为两家的母亲是好友，他跟Lestrade家的小儿子估计不会有任何交集。就好像两人的生日那般，一个是灿烂的初夏，一个是萧索的深秋，他们完全属于不同的两极。根据妈咪的说法，他们小时候似乎很喜欢在一起玩儿，但Mycroft将其完全归结为婴儿大脑发育的不成熟，以及其他玩伴的缺乏。总之自从他记事那天起，他就知道自己与Gregory所走的路永远不可能重叠。无论是现在，还是以后。所幸对方似乎也意识到了这一事实，两人平时就算见面，也只是淡淡地点点头。好吧，Mycroft会淡淡地点点头，Gregory则会给他一个灿烂的微笑，像树荫里漏下的阳光。这无疑又是一个难以辩驳的佐证，证明他们确实没有半点共同之处。

然而此时此刻，Gregory却没有露出他那阳光一样的微笑，而是在发现他的目光之后（他真的朝那边看了那么久？），近乎仓皇地把头转了过去。瞬息间，Mycroft仿佛还看到了一抹红晕。那一定是错觉。

他把目光转回眼前的书本上，打算把这章看完，回家看看弟弟有没有因为无聊把房子烧了。还没看上几行，他就听到一阵犹豫的脚步声。Mycroft抬起头，发现刚才分散了他注意力的那个人就站在桌子另一边，低着头，胡乱挠着凌乱的褐发。

“你愿意跟我约会吗？”

 

“你愿意跟我约会吗？”

操！操！操！这绝对是Greg Lestrade有生以来最蠢的搭讪！他在来的路上明明把以前约女孩子的那些话回忆了好几遍，没想到一站定整个脑子就一片空白了。他现在真想给自己一拳，或者给Mycroft一拳，让他忘掉刚才那几秒钟。不，他舍不得对Mycroft动手……

坐在桌子另一头的人只是抬起眼皮看着他，并没有作出回应。Lestrade胡乱挠了挠头。见鬼，他这辈子从来没这么紧张过。为什么Mycroft一定要用那双湛蓝湛蓝的眼睛看着自己，为什么他一定要抿着那双薄薄的唇，为什么连他微微皱起眉头的样子都这么好看。Greg Lestrade，你完了。

他打从记事起就特别喜欢看到这个邻居家跟自己同龄的男生。Mycroft Holmes总是一副安安静静的样子，冬天喜欢坐在阳光下看书，夏天喜欢坐在图书馆看书，好像不管到哪里，他手上总会有一本书。Greg绝不可能做得到那一点。妈妈总说他像个打了鸡血的猴子，上蹿下跳恨不得把楼都拆了。因此他很佩服Mycroft，直觉告诉他那个戴黑框眼镜的男生将来一定是个大人物，而且他还有一头红发……

Lestrade咽了口唾沫。Mycroft还是没有动静。他动了动嘴唇，犹豫着要不要把刚才那句话再说一遍。说不定他没听到呢……

“今、今天天气真……”

“不。”

那个字的音量刚好足够越过书桌传到Lestrade耳朵里，把他还没说完的话硬生生按了回去，让他觉得胸口仿佛被人揍了一拳。

他不由自主地抬起手揉了揉胸口。

“……诶？”

 

Mycroft忍住了翻白眼的冲动，但他确实痛恨重复自己的话。

“不。”

他合上还没看完的书，塞进书包里走了出去。

 

Lestrade看着他的背影愣了片刻，突然听到背后传来放肆的窃笑声。

他转过身对发出声音的方向比了个粗鲁的手势。

然后又挠挠头，走了出去。

***

他直直地挺起身子，面无表情地穿过大街小巷。Mycroft Holmes绝不会在任何人面前展现脆弱，尽管绝大多数人都认为他还是个孩子。他握紧了抓住书包带的手指。细瘦得过分的手指。他痛恨自己的身体。或许有人会说，一个十六岁的孩子必然会经历那种情绪。但他很确定，这个身体今后也将成为他痛恨的对象。太纤细的骨架，太贫弱的肌肉，太苍白的皮肤。这让他每次面对那个微笑都不受控制地对自己恨之入骨。因为他绝不可能配得上那样的笑容。

然而Gregory还是要对他微笑。

曾经只差一点，Mycroft就要相信那个微笑，直到有一天他看见Gregory跟朋友们走在一起。他的目光匆匆扫过Mycroft的脸，仿佛从来没有见过他。

那天回家后，他把自己的选择告诉了父亲。半年后，他就进入了伊顿。

走上通往家中的林荫路，他允许自己让笔直的肩膀稍微塌下来一些。这里不会再有人看到他了。Mycroft放慢脚步，咀嚼着那些他试图删除，却始终不能成功的回忆。记忆宫殿的技巧还需要完善，只要Sherlock不一直缠着他要学，他或许能及时改进。

皮鞋踩在柔软的草地上，没有发出一丝声响，林荫隔开了烈日，轻风让他裸露的手臂上泛起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，阳光透过枝叶，在地上投下细碎的斑纹。Mycroft抬起头，眯着眼睛凝视着摇曳的光晕。

阳光只会在他苍白的皮肤上留下一片丑陋的斑点。

阳光和夏天，从来没有对他表示过友好的季节。

走向林荫小径的出口，再穿过一小片草地就是他家。他看见门前的木篱边靠着一个人。

Gregory Lestrade。

 

看到Mycroft走近，Lestrade从木篱上撑起了身子。瘦高的男孩一言不发，似乎在拒绝他的目光。他想叫他，但还是忍住了，把双手插在口袋里，焦急又耐心地等他靠近。终于，那头姜红色的发丝就要从他视野的一隅擦过，Lestrade鼓起勇气转过头。

“Myc，”

他看到男孩站住了，心里刚有些欢喜，却遇上了淡漠的目光。

“你有事吗？”

Lestrade被呛得愣了愣，紧张地舔舔嘴唇。“刚才……对不起。”

“你说完了？”

他茫然地看着那双蔚蓝色的眼睛，张开嘴还想说点什么，最后却只挤出来含糊的音节。“呃……嗯。”

“道歉接受了。”

Mycroft再次转身，往家门口走去。

Lestrade想也没想就拉住了他的手腕。“等等！”

他注意到Mycroft的呼吸似乎顿了顿，还闭上了眼睛。然后，他听到了跟往常一样平静的声音，但里面似乎还有难以察觉的轻颤。他觉得那应该是错觉。但他希望不是。

“你还有什么事吗。”

白皙得有点透明的眼睑低垂下来，他顺着Mycroft的目光看去，慌忙松开了他的手腕。他得说点什么。

“……那，那个，对不起。”

“这你刚才已经说过了。”

Lestrade焦灼地吐了口气，感到自己的嘴唇在颤抖。“呃……对不——我是说，嗯……我知道。可你还在生气。”

红发的男孩眨了眨眼，蓝色的眸子仿佛变淡了一些。Lestrade越来越坚信那是他的错觉。

“我由始至终都没有生气。” **你不值得我生气。** 他本想加上这句话，但不知为何略过了。他并不想承认这是因为脑中突然闪过Gregory受伤的眼神。

Lestrade觉得自己快要被那淡漠的语气逼疯了。他又胡乱揉了揉头发，低着头深吸一口气，过了好一会儿才缓缓吐出。“不，你一直在生我的气，一直一直。”

“……我不明白你在说什么。”

Mycroft避开了他的目光，Lestrade知道自己说对了。

“不，你很明白。”

Mycroft凝视着自己的鞋尖。

“……是因为你上伊顿那年，我在路上没跟你打招呼吗？”Lestrade的声音小得几乎听不见，但Mycroft还是瞬间绷紧了身体。他忍不住拉起红发男孩的手，握在自己的手心里。“对不起……”

Mycroft感到握住自己的那只手在轻颤，他鼓起勇气抬起头，却看到Gregory快要哭出来的表情。他胸口一紧，一直憋在心里的那句话脱口而出。“为什么……”

Lestrade一言不发地看了他片刻，最后挫败地低下了头。Mycroft能看到他的嘴角在抽动，他静静地等着。

“我……我太懦弱。”Lestrade喃喃道。“我太懦弱，没有勇气在他们面前承认自己喜欢你，也不确定你会接受我在别人面前对你过分亲密……”他咬着下唇，再抬起头来，眼眶里已经含着泪水。“然后你就再也没对我笑过了。”

Mycroft心里一颤。他曾经对Gregory笑过……？想必他还是成功删除了一些记忆。等等，Gregory……喜欢他？

“你……喜欢……？”Mycroft头一次对自己的听觉器官产生怀疑。阳光和夏天理应是他的反极。

“我喜欢你。”Lestrade吸了吸鼻子，眨巴掉好不容易忍住没有滑落的泪水，对他笑了起来。如果Dimmock他们多说半句话，好吧，Greg Lestrade可不是任何时候都这么懦弱的。

一阵清风穿过草地，抚弄着Mycroft额前吹落的卷发。一小片云在空中悠然飘过，落在地上的影子将二人笼罩，很快又移了开去。阳光重新洒在Gregory迎风飘动的褐色发梢上。他凝视着那双巧克力色的眸子。尽管他想强忍住笑意，嘴角还是不听话地抽动了几下，淡淡的微笑像被强力胶粘在了他脸上，他不确定这个表情究竟还会不会消失。不过Mycroft现在知道了。就算他的笑最终会消失，Gregory也有足够的微笑会与他分享。

“但我还是不会跟你约会。”

哦，Gregory像受伤小动物一样的眼神也很是值得欣赏。

“唔……除非那不再是惩罚游戏，”看到那瞬间亮起来的表情，Mycroft还是忍不住想捉弄他。“我可以稍微考虑一下。”

“OH COME OOOOON！！”

Gregory拖长的尾音乘着风飘香阳光灿烂的晴空。

或许夏天可以变成一个更美好的季节。

 

————————

End.


End file.
